Chrono Crusade: Path to Redemption
by HAM777
Summary: "The obstacles of your past can become the gateways that lead to new beginnings." When Sister Luna is asked to investigate a small cemetery outside of the city, she didn't expect to find out a secret that had been buried for more than 87 years. Can the demon Chrono and Luna join hands together and walk the path to redemption?
1. Chapter 1

Silent, the darkness of the room had engulfed everything, not a single shred of light among them. It had been almost 4 months, and they had finally found him. Calling himself 'The Grim Reaper', the Magdalene Order had finally gotten him cornered, and this time he wasn't going to get away.

Luna held her breathe, her gun laying across her chest, cold air flowing around her body. At the tender age of 19 and working her way up to the Militia, it was her job to find and kill demons. Beautiful silky black hair flowed down her neck, sky blue eyes staring into the darkness. Taller than most girls, her body slender, curvy, and fit, a real beauty men would say. It wasn't her looks that got her the positions though, but the way she handled things when it came to demons. The very same reason she was standing in this building, only a few scared men behind her back. Never had she ever wanted a partner, thinking that they were going to slow her down, her life was solitude.

"Caption?" a voice called from behind her. It was a man named Joey, someone who looked like he had seen death too soon.

"Keep your voice down," she hissed, covering his mouth quickly. His hands waved in the air slightly, pointing in front of her.

Luna turned, placing both of her hands back onto the gun, starring into the dark. It was hard to see in these conditions, but she had made her eyes used to the dark slowly. Watching for movements, she heard something falling onto the ground. It wasn't heavy, maybe at least 20 to 30 pounds at the most, nothing that wouldn't harm them. Again, something had fallen, and her eyes squinted harder to see. The ground was covered in blood, a fleshy arm resting on the floor. Fingers were spread across it, as if something had bitten them off. Luna's eyes finally saw him, the so called 'Grim Ripper' hanging upside down on the ceiling. In his hands, a man lifelessly was being torn to shreds, and she could tell that he no longer lived.

"Well Demon, I'd say that you came at a great time, now I can finally kill you," Luna said, walking from the shadows. The demon smiled roughly, dropping the corpse on the ground, making a huge thud.

"If it isn't my dear old friend Luna, my you look even tastier!" he laughed, crooking his head sideways. "But what makes you think you can kill me? I am death, and no one can kill death," he grinned, falling to the ground.

Luna held her ground, the creature standing before her very eyes, giggles coming from its mouth. It was now or never, if she didn't kill him now, that meant another month or two before they'd catch up to him again. Quickly she aimed her gun towards its head, firing two shots. Flashing past the bullets, the Grim Reaper curled around, weaving its way to her left. Again she fired, finally managing a shot to its arm, a painful scream from its mouth.

"Little bitch!" he hissed, pressing his fingers against the wound.

"Shut up, you don't have a right to talk," she said, reloading her gun quickly. It growled, looking for somewhere to run, when he spotted a door on the right, not too far. It was his last chance, he needed to escape now, his wound burning and agonizing. He quickly hurled for the door, but at he reached it, a shock of pain whirled in his body.

"A-A barrier?" he yelped, looking for another way to get out, but no other escape options in sight. Click. His head slowly turned, staring down the barrel of a gun, his eyes widening. "S-Shit."

"This time, you're not getting away monster." she told him coldly, pulling the trigger slowly.

"Ha…..AH HA HA HA! YOU STUPID HUMAN! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU KILL ME! HE WILL KILL ALL OF YOU TRASH! AION LIVES!" and before he could finish, a hole rested in his head, blood plummeting onto the ground.

Luna held her breathe, closing her eyes, placing her gun back into the holder. Finally, it was over, the monster had come to its last breathe, and now he would kill no more. Yet, it was a strange thing to say before dying, and the name Aion had sounded familiar to her somehow. Her eyes slowly opened, starring at the limp body below her feet, blood slowly creeping to her shoes.

"Ma'am, we need to report to headquarters right away, Sister Rachel is requesting you back." Joey said, his voice shaken with fear. His eyes slowly turned to the dead creature, felling goose bumps going down his spine, watching the blood draw nearer.

"Fine," Luna quickly said, forcing her way through the men. They watched, moving away, their eyes filled with hate. It was to be, since she had done something unforgivable, people casting her aside with pity, thinking she was nothing more than an abomination. Light flooded her eyes, taking a step out the doors, her vision becoming blurry. On her right, about a block away, she saw a crowd rummaging around. They didn't look pleasant, no smiles across there faces, and some even yelling. The Order had to block off a whole street, making sure no one got hurt. Yet, they didn't like the idea, many of them living around the area, wanting to go home after an honest day's work.

Riding in the passenger's seat or the small car, her eyes glanced at the buildings as they passed. So much had changed over the years in New York City, nothing the same anymore. The new generations was far more advance then it was back in the day. Flat screen TV's, IPods, cell phones that can even talk, everything seemed like it was a whole new world. In the year 2010, people were happier than ever, not even realizing that there were demons in every corner. The only thing people worried about nowadays was having money in their pockets. As they stopped at a light, Luna's eye's caught a homeless man standing near her window. Dirty, his eyes were dark, life no longer in them, a sign in his hand. It read "Homeless", meaning that the man was either really homeless, or a drunk wanting to get an extra bottle.

After reaching the Order, glances were shot towards her direction, the court yard growing quite. Luna could hear their whispers, but paid no attention, having no right to deny what they said. The Magdalene Order had not changed one bit, but the creaks in the walls could tell that it was getting older with each passing day. Hundreds of vines had covered the church where they held Mass every morning, giving it a beautiful emerald green glow when the sun hit it. When Luna reached the main office, her hand extended, knocking onto the door.

"Come in," a voice called, Luna slowly opening it. Standing near the window, Sister Rachel glanced towards Luna, pointing her hand to the seat in front of her desk. "Have a seat." Without hesitation, Luna quickly placed herself at the chair, and silently sat there. Sister Rachel stood at the window for a few more moments, the let out a small sigh, returning to her seat. She folded her hands together, her eyes staring into Luna's. "Did you take care of the Grim Reaper," she asked.

"Yes ma'am, it has been taken care of."

"Good, and what is the damage report? Was anyone hurt during your extermination?"

"The damage wasn't too significant; maybe a room of two was destroyed. As for deaths, there has been report of one man having been killed. The men are identifying the man as we speak."

"Alright, it is unfortunate that we were not able to catch up to the Grim Reaper faster, then maybe so many others wouldn't have died." Sister Rachel sighed, an anguished expression across her face. It was true though, if they had been able to keep up with the Demon, then more people would be alive. Yet, since there was no one else that was able to handle it, they had to send Luna. Again her eyes went back to Luna's, and could still see the darkness that laid dormant in her eyes.

"If that's it Sister, do I have permission to leave?" Luna asked, getting form her chair. When Rachel was about to say something, Luna simply bowed her head, and began walking towards the door, placing her hand on the knob.

"Wait…..Luna, h-how is your arm?" Sister Rachel asked, looking at the girl. There was silence for a few seconds, and it made her unease, but then saw Luna opening the door.

"It's the same as usual, nothing has changed," Luna told her, then quickly walked out of the door.

Sister Rachel leaned back in her chair, placing her hand on her forehead. The girl had always been so distant from others, but that didn't mean she had to shut her heart off to the world. The first time she had saw Luna, she was for sure that she was nothing more than a walking corpse. The small child was the talk of the whole Order, and many had wanted to lock the girl up. Of course, many people thought that it was immoral, and the one that saved her life was none other than Rachel. Suddenly, another knock came to the door, almost making her fall out of her chair.

"C-Come in!" Another interesting face had showed up in her office today, it was Father David, a very close friend of hers. "Oh, it's good to see you again Father David." she smiled, adjusting herself back in her chair.

"Yes, I'm afraid my visit had taken me too long to come see you Sister Rachel, how have you been fairing?

"Ah, I've been well, we had finally managed to rid of the Grim reaper, and it looks like I can breathe again. Oh! That reminds me! I forgot to wish you Birthday David, how does it feel to be 55 already," she laughed, pouring the two some tea. A sigh came from his mouth, a displeased look upon his face.

"Reminding me of my old age? Seems that time sure does fly." he grumbled. "Which reminds me, Luna has gotten even more prettier with each visit…But her expression hasn't changed for the past 12 years it looks like," he told her, taking s sip from his tea. Rachel's eyes turned to the window, staring that the sun.

"Yes, it still seems that the girl will never forget what had happen. Even the thought of it wakes me up from my dreams. Too think that such a horrible incident could happen, and that such a young girl could do that to herself," she silently told him. The two of them stared into their cup, remembering the first time that they had met the tragic girl. But it was none other than Father David that had discovered the small child, and with her, a horrific past.

"I wonder if there will be a day when she will finally smile, laugh, cry, and show people her true feelings," David laughed, placing the tea cup on the table. "And until then, we can only silently watch over her, until she can finally be free."

"But…..Knowing what she had done….Do you really think it's possible to have a normal life?" Rachel asked. Yet, David didn't answer, or he didn't really know what to say.

Luna sat in the cafeteria, slowly eating a bowl of soup. Even though the room was filled with many voices and laughter, she sat alone in the corner, no one daring to sit near her. It had always been like that, and even if someone was to talk to her, her thoughts were somewhere else. Things like friendship, love, laughing, showing any emotions was never in her thoughts. It wasn't needed, the only thing that she needed to do was follow orders, regardless of what they were. Even if it was to kill an a child, she would do it without hesitation.

"Hey, isn't that Luna over there, I thought she was on a mission?" Leah asked, a small group of people sitting at the table.

"I heard that she already took care of it! But that's not all, she just got back from killing the Grim Reaper! You know, the demon that's been going around and killing many people. Yet, no one could catch up to him, he was always one step ahead of us. So what do they do? They sent her out, and she comes back without a scratch, so scary," Stephanie gossiped, holding her hands to her mouth.

"Tch, what a freaky girl, why the heck would they let a monster into the order! I heard that she's really a demon, I mean just think about it. Why else do you think she comes back unharmed, she could have weird healing abilities like demons do," Paul shuffled, his eyes glaring at Luna. "Not only that, anyone that was sent on that mission either turned up with an injury, or in a body bag!"

"Oh come on you guys, why are you being so mean to one person. I bet that if we got to know her, she'd turn out to be a wonderful person," Susan snapped, all of them glancing at the table.

"You sure about that, one time I was just trying to be nice, and said hello to her. All she did was walk right past me, as if I was a ghost," Leah cried.

"I know, it's like trying to talk to a robot or a tree, you get no response from her. It's like she's totally dead, as if she was a walking corpse," Paul grumbled. Again everyone had gone quite, trying to figure out what was really wrong with the girl. No one knew where she had come from, or what people were really afraid of her for. They did remember there instructors telling them to be careful around Luna, that she was dangerous and could hurt them. But what was the reason behind their words, and they wanted to know.

Night had fallen to the city, but the noise had never died down. Thousands of lights were upon the buildings, the stars never showing. Anyone could tell you this, "The city that never sleeps," and it was always true. Cars honking their horns, people arguing, sirens always running around the city. It wasn't the greatest place to live, and people hardly slept nowadays.

Luna had another mission she was to go on to, and again she took it without hesitation. It was a rather simply task, investigate a small cemetery outside of the city. Many people have been claiming on seeing a ghost, and it was her job to find out if it were true. This time, she didn't need any back up or extra men, and could finally have some quite to herself. It was annoying to have people around, they had gotten in the way and would always make mistakes. That was something that she had never done, only once had she done that…but never again.

It had taken her little over an hour to reach the small cemetery, darkness engulfing the land. Getting out of the car, she went to the trunk, grabbing a flash light, and her gun. It was quite, not even a single bug making any noise, which worried her a little. But whatever it was that was here, it would not cause anyone anymore problems. Luna walked slowly into the grave site, her eyes glancing into every direction. It was a rather old place, many of the gravestones no longer bearing any names. It must have been sad, no one coming to visit this resting place, forgotten and lonely. Yet, there were still many others that had names, and didn't look to old. Strangely, her feet had seemed to move on their own, taking somewhere she had not been expecting. Finally stopping, she stood in front of a grave, her eyes slowly staring down to the name.

"Rosette…..Christopher…" Why had that name sounded familiar to her? Where exactly did she hear it from? What had puzzled her the most was, why she had walked straight to this grave. Was there anything significant about this person? Then her eyes stared at the time of birth and death. 1908-1932, the girl had not lived very long, and she somehow wanted to know the cause of death. Then again, back in those days, there was still so many things that could have caused a human death.

Suddenly, her right arm had began to hurt, and she quickly returned to her mission. This indeed was no ghost people had seen here, it was a demon. She quickly pulled out her gun, making sure to be safe, then slowly turned around. Again she was right, there he stood, another demon that need to be exterminated. Their eyes met, and slowly, his facial feature came into view. In fact, he didn't look like a demon at all though, but more of a human. Then again, her arm had never lied, and wasn't going to be careless. The man was tall, with long purple hair that reached his hip. It had looked like he had been to war, one of his arms were completely severed off, and he was missing his left eye. His cloths were torn and shredded apart, but what had interested her the most was the watch around his neck.

"Who….are you?" he asked. Luna could hear his voice, it sounded somewhat sad, but it wasn't her concern to think about a demon.

"I'm the one asking questions here, who are YOU," she snapped, holding her gun towards him. Again she felt unease about this person, he seemed strange and she couldn't feel any evil from him. It grew silent, the wind slowly picking up. It was a good thing she had put her hair in a pony tail, or she wouldn't have been able to see. Yet, the man only stood there, Luna finally glancing into his eyes.

"My name is….Chrono"


	2. Chapter 2

Luna gazed into his eyes, watching his every move. This demon was different; he had no horns, and didn't give off an evil aura. In fact, one could hardly tell if he was a demon, but then again, he was. It was silent, only the trees moving among the wind, the dark night growing. The grass swirled between the gravestones, the scent of flowers flowing among them. The clouds fleeted past the moon, giving light to the small valley. Now she could see him as clear as day, but his eyes dark and sad.

"Are you the one that's been running around here scarring people?" Luna asked, still holding her gun towards him. For a few moments, he said nothing, but just watched and listened. "I asked you something! Are you the one!" Chrono took a step forward, Luna becoming more alert, taking a small step back. If it was one thing she wouldn't do, it was to be caught off guard. Yet, the man simple walked passed her, kneeling down in front of a grave. Again, it was the person, Rosette Christopher, who was she?

"I come here a lot, so people might have seen me before. I'm not sure if I'm the one you're looking for though," he told her, moving the leaves from the grave.

"It doesn't matter if you're not the person I need, you're a demon, and that means I have to destroy you!" she hissed, holding the gun to his head. The strange thing was, he didn't move, or even flinch, his eyes remaining on the grave. She could tell that there was something sad about his eyes, this person must have been important to him.

"It's alright…." Chrono smiled, closing his eyes. Luna was astonished; he didn't care if he was going to die? "But can I ask you one favor in return?" he asked her.

"I don't make promises to demons," Luna snapped, but stopped, willing to listen. "…What is your request?"

"This grave…Since I won't be here, can you please look after it for me." His voice sounded so sad, as if he had done something so horrible, that he could never forgive himself. It was just like her, she too had done something, that even God himself would probably never shine his light upon her. Luna choked, and couldn't find herself to pull the trigger. This was the first time that she wasn't able to kill a demon, the very same demons that ruined her life. Even if her armed throbbed, her finger on the trigger trembled, telling her not to kill him. She stopped. Chrono slowly turned back, staring into her eyes, realizing that she wasn't going to kill him.

"Why….didn't you kill me?" he asked. He could tell that she even looked confused, her eyes avoiding his.

"Tch, I don't have a reason to kill you, you don't give off an evil feeling," she laughed, placing her gun into her back pocket. If anyone had ever heard about her not killing a demon, they would have thought she had gone soft. Then again, no one ever dared to approach her, so that fact would stay. "Listen, don't try to scare people, wouldn't want to come back and really do you myself," she sighed, walking away.

It was a strange feeling to her, something that she had long forgotten. Pity. When she was younger, she would always bring home animals that had no families. Of course her parents never allowed it, but she was always able to find them a good home. As she reached the edge of the cemetery, her eyes glanced back one last time, starring into the darkness. The only thing left for her to do was go back to headquarters, and receive her next mission. As she reached the car, again her arm began to throb, and wondered if he had followed her. Turning around swiftly, her eyes shot towards the sky, listening. It sounded like wings; something was flying above her, and coming towards her….fast.

Quickly, she jumped to the left, something smashing straight into her car. With that, an explosion erupted, sending Luna flying across the field. Just what she needed, another demon to show up, another demon to kill. Small parts of the car flew past her head, barely missing her, her right arm pierced by some debris . Only for a few seconds did it hurt, the pain slowly vanishing.

"Oh? How was it that you could sense me?" the demon asked, kneeling down to Luna. When he noticed her arm, he would have thought she wouldn't be able to use it, but guessed wrong. She had quickly took out her gun, pointing it directly to his head. A huge noise came from the barrel, the bullet slowly resting in the demons head.

"Bastard, don't underestimate me!" she snapped, getting to her feet slowly. It wasn't her night at all, first, she let a demon get away, but then ran into another one. As she stood back up, her eyes gazed at the body near her feet, no longer moving. No….something was wrong, he went down to easily. With that, it was just what she thought, the demon quickly leaned up, grabbing her by the arm.

"Ha ha…..I'm not dead!" he grinned, taking out his sword. With one swing, he sent it towards her head, Luna knowing she couldn't avoid it. Blood. The demon growled, his hands shaking, staring at the man in front of him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he hissed. Luna stared at Chrono, the sword piercing his chest, blood slowly flowing down to the ground.

Chrono quickly kicked the demon away, the sword coming out of his chest, his blood flowing freely. This wasn't going to be easy, if he had his horns, he would be able to heal it. Then again, he didn't want to make the same mistake, and didn't want to walk down that path again. Slowly, he looked up, noticing Luna standing over his body.

"Where are your horns?" she asked, turning towards the demon that attacked her.

"I…don't have them anymore," he silently said, his eyes turning to the ground.

It was the first time that Luna had seen a demon without horns, and a demon that protected a human. She was right, there was something different about him, maybe she could use him. Indeed he was a strange thing, but if she was able to use him, he would be useful. Again the demon sat up, tilting his head sideways.

"I'd advise you do retreat brother, this woman is mine and you can't have her." he told Chrono. Yet, the man didn't move, and knew that he would have to fight the two of them. Yet, there was still something strange about this girl. She knew that he was above her, more or yet, she was able to survive the car blast. He lifted his sword, pointing it towards her. "He can not fight no longer, you shall be my opponent, yes?" he asked. Luna smiled, throwing away her gun, which surprised the two demons. "You wish to fight me unarmed? You are quite a strange human."

"I hate being called human as if I was a bug, now stop talking and come!" she hissed, quickly running towards him.

The demon lifted his sword, tilting it sideways, slashing it towards her again. Easily it was avoided by her, jumping up, landing behind his back. With her right hand, she swung it towards his spine, hoping to paralyze the monster. Yet, he noticed her, and again swung his sword, this time landing a blow. As he was about to claim his victory, he saw that she still stood, the sword only leaning against her arm. Chrono was amazed that such a human excited still, time had changed dramatically, but humans changed the most. But what was wrong with her arm, it should have been sliced off by that type of sword.

"Y-Your arm? What the hell are you," the demon hissed, trying to push her back. It was so strange; this woman was stronger than him? What the hell was going on, she should have been just a regular human, just like any other. That's where he was wrong, he was misinformed, this human was nothing like a regular human. When he finally calmed his mind, his eyes were staring into hers, and was shocked. Her right eye was completely black, tears of blood flowing down her face. That's when he noticed her arm…..it wasn't human. "You couldn't have-," but before he could finish, a fist landed in his face. It was powerful, and he could feel his bones breaking in several places. This time, he was sent flying, hitting several trees, easily passing through them.

Chrono was shocked, no human could have such power, what was she? His eyes turned, noticing the demon no longer moving. He slowly got to his feet, walking over to the lifeless demon. He was right, the blow had literally snapped his neck in several placed, and his brain was probably damaged greatly. His eyes went back to Luna, staring at the strange and mysterious girl. Her right eye was black, it was as if she was possessed by something. But he felt no presence in her body, but did feel the slightest hint of demonic power. That's when he noticed her right arm, it wasn't that of a human.

"Don't tell me…..your hand…" he gasped. Luna placed her left hand over her eye, noticing that she had lost control again. Before she could subside the power, there was something that she needed to do. Taking a step forward, she began walking towards Chrono, her eye remaining black. Before he could say anything else, he noticed her hand on his chest, then starred at her again.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. But your someone that I need, so your coming with me," she told him. Again he tried to say something, but when he looked at her arm, a black substance began to crawl onto his body. Never had he seen this type of power, it almost looked like tar. Then, it suddenly went into the wound that he had just gotten, healing it from the inside. It moved throughout his body, healing old wounds, and even giving him another arm and eye. It was painful, and he gasped for air every second, his eyes slowly closing…..

Sister Rachel tapped her foot, glaring at the girl that stood in front of her. Luna had just come back, but knew that this time it wasn't an easy mission. Clearly she had used her power, but not only that, she managed to drag a stranger into headquarters. What had made her the most angry, was her trying to hide him in her room, what was wrong with this girl.

"As you can clearly see…I AM NOT HAPPY AT ALL," she barked, waving her hands into the arm. Father David slowly stepped back, remembering that this woman could probably kill someone. "Firstly, you used that power, which I told you not to. Then, you bring some strange man into headquarters, AND HIDE HIM!" Luna calmly stood there, not affected by the atmosphere at all. That's what mad her mad the most though, this kids calm attitude, and wished she would show emotions. "Tch, and not only that, you managed to totally destroy your car, how did that happen?"

"Like I said….I crashed it into a tree," Luna lied, which Sister Rachel clearly knew.

"HOW THE HECK DID IT BLOW UP FROM HITTING A TREE?" David gently pat her on the back, calming her down.

"Now now, it's the first time she blew up a car, I bet others have done the same." He laughed, scratching his head. There was no talking out of that, it was true, so many people have destroyed their cars before, and she didn't need to get mad at Luna for it. But what was the fuse to her anger, was the fact that she walked straight into headquarters without wrapping around her hand. If anyone was to have seen that….thing, then there would have been a real problem. Luckily no one did see it, since it was late at night, but there was another problem. Luna had taken a strange man into her room, and won't allow anyone in to look at him.

"Firstly, you already should know this, but you have to keep your arm undiscovered at all times. If anyone were to find out about this, you would have been-," she said, then was cut off.

"I am fully aware of that Sister Rachel, forgive my actions," Luna bowed, and began to walk out of the door.

"WAIT!" she yelled, but Luna simply closed the door behind her, Rachel beginning to fume again. "That darn girl! Why is she trying to hide that man in her room? Who is he," she grumbled, pacing around the room.

"Listen, this could be a splendid thing for us, she actually took interest in another human." Father David said to her. "It's the first time she's made a mistake, just let her off the hook this time. Besides, if she truly has taken someone in, maybe there is still a chance for her to become…..more human," he explained.

"Do you really think that even possible anymore? That girl is a taboo, she can not undo what she has done David. You of all people should know that by now," Sister Rachel snapped. David sighed, walking over to the window. It was indeed the city that never slept, thousands of lights flashing among his eyes. Rachel joined him, placing her hand onto her cheek. "I shouldn't have said that, that girl isn't the problem, it's her arm that causes her misfortune. I just wished we could have stopped her when she was smaller. Maybe then…..she could truly become human again." David smiled, placing his hand onto the window, watching the clouds.

"Even if she made the worst mistake possible, she still has human blood, so we must not give up hope just yet." Father David smiled.

Sunrise began to edge across the sky, a cold wind blowing into the city. Headquarters was as lively as it ever been, all gossip about the strange man in Luna's room. Everyone wanted to know who he was, the so called "Robot", Luna, was finally beginning to show her feelings. Then again, most thought that she had just taken him in to experiment on, or maybe to even eat him. Rumors upon rumors flooded their ears, gasps and astonishment echoing into the building.

When Luna began leaving her room, a crowd of people flooded the halls, staring at her. She was a bit surprised by such a group, but didn't have time to deal with them. Sweeping past them, many people started asking her questions, but nothing came from her mouth. When she was finally out of sight, everyone turned back to her room, a hint of curiosity in their eyes. Someone approached her room, grabbing the knob, but saw that it was locked. It was sad, they could easily break it down, but then again the Robot would come back and find it. Then all hell would have been lose, and no one dared to go any further.

It was loud in the cafeteria, but when Luna had walked in, it immediately died down. She didn't mind it at all, in fact, it was nicer this way, quiet. Paul and Leah both sat at the table, watching the girl.

"I can't believe that she actually has a man in her room, what is the world coming to," Leah sighed, taking a sip of her drink.

"I didn't think she had the guts to do something like that, looks like our little Robot is growing up," he joked, then noticed Susan in front of him. "W-Was a joke!"

"As if, the two of you need to stop gossiping like little girls! The sooner you grow up, the better it is for me. Then I won't have to hear your little speeches about picking on people." She snapped. "Watch, I'm going to go sit next to her, maybe she just needs a friend," Susan told them, taking her tray with her. The two felt as if she was going to the front lines, this was the biggest dare they'd ever seen. When Susan reached Luna's table, she simply sat down, smiling.

"Hello Luna, how are you doing," she asked. Nothing. "Umm, it's getting quite cold outside, seems that its going to snow soon, don't you think?" Again nothing. The rumors were true, this girl was indeed like a walking corpse, but not enough to put little Susan down. "You know…If there's anything you ever need, I'd be willing to help you," Susan told her. Luna looked up, and turned her head to her.

"Ah, if that's so, do you think you can go get me something to drink. I forgot to get one." Luna simply said. Susan was at least able to get her to talk, but she didn't think all she would ask for is a drink.

When Luna finished her breakfast, she quickly walked back towards her room, the crowd still lingering around her door. It was annoying, she had to get through a whole crowd of these idiots, just to get into her room? Was it such a big deal that she had brought a person back? Reaching the door, she glared back at the crowd, all of them quickly backing off. Finally she was able to calm down, locking the door behind her. When she turned, Chrono was leaning up in her bed, a confused expression on his face.

"W-Where am I?" he asked, his head turning in all directions, confused even more. Once he saw Luna, his eyes glanced towards her right arm, his expression changing. "Your that girl from last night, the one that didn't kill me. Why did you take me here?"

"Looks like your fine, it wasn't that easy to heal your wounds, especially your old ones." He didn't notice, but he lifted up his hands, seeing that it had been too long since he had feeling in it. He could also see more clearer now, and quickly felt his eye.

"How…were you able to heal me? It's impossible to heal a demon without his horns…..so how were you able." he asked, amazed by the feeling. Then his thoughts went back to what happen last night, remembering that her arm was indeed that of a…He quickly got from his bed, grabbing her arm. She didn't do anything, but just watched, knowing that he was already going to find out. Slowly, he unwrapped the linen from her arm, and gasped. "You…How is this even possible? Your arm…..It's a demons arm! Why do you have a demons arm!" Luna pushed him back, placing him back into the bed.

"Stop yelling, I wouldn't want to be found out because of your shouting. I'll tell you, so just sit there and calm down." she told him. When he finally caught his breath, Luna grabbed a chair and pulled it over to him. "This is something that you must not tell anyone, if you do, I will not hesitate to kill you…..understand?" Chrono slowly nodded his head, than she began.

"I was about five years old when a demon came into our house, killing my whole family. This demon managed to take my right arm, and also my right eye away from me. Of course I thought it was the end, but I knew I couldn't die like this, and managed to escape. But I had lost too much blood, and was dying very quickly, when someone came to me with a proposal….He told me that I can have his right arm and eye, and in return, I would be able to live. The only thing was, I wouldn't be able to live like a normal human, I would be faster, stronger, and could even crush a human with only a finger, but it didn't matter to me. What I wanted was revenge, for my brother, sister, mother, father, all of my family, I wanted revenge." She told him, her eyes staring into his. Chrono was shocked by the confession, and didn't know how it was even possible.

"But the source of your power…..how were you able to heal my wounds without horns?" Chrono asked, clenching his hands.

"That was the only flaw he told me, something was needed in return for power, and I accepted it without a second thought." Chrono could think of only one things, and rage began to fill his chest.

"You…..You made a contract with someone didn't you," he hissed, Luna staring at the ground. She smiled, almost wanting to laugh, but could tell that he didn't find it funny.

"No I didn't make a contract with anyone, so nobodies life is in danger. To finish, the only thing that I could do was accept his proposal, but I also needed a horn." Chrono jumped from his bed again, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Y-You didn't place it on your head right? Please tell me you didn't do it," he gasped, shaking her. Luna was a little surprised by his actions, and had wondered what he had been through.

"Idiot, If I'd done that I would be dead by now, now sit down and shut up!" Quietly, his eyes became sadder, and sat back down on the bed, placing his hands into his face. Luna only sat there, staring at the pitiful demon that he was. " It wasn't an easy task, but I was somehow able to use his horn. But I didn't place it onto my head, that I know would have killed me slowly. Yet…..I had to do it somehow, and this demon had helped me." She said, touching her chest. "I'm not sure how he was able to do it, but he crushed his horn into small pieces, and that's when I…ate them." Chrono's eyes widened, his head slowly looking back at her.

"You ate them?" he asked, his body shaking slightly. Luna got from her chair, walking over to the window, the sun shining into the room.

"That's right, I ate it, and thus, was able to gain the power that I needed. The only reason he gave me his hand and eye, was to suppress the powers that it would come with the horn. If I had eaten it without this arm and eye, I'd probably wouldn't have lived. I'm guessing that the power of the horn sensed the demon parts on my body, and didn't kill the human part of me. But it was all luck that I'm still alive today."

"But who was it that gave you his body parts and eyes? I don't know any type of demon that would just give his horn away as if it was nothing."

"Humph, even to this day I don't know why he did it, and don't even know his name. He never told me what it was, and just left right after he was done. I've been searching for him since that day, and want to ask him why he had saved me." She said, placing her hand onto her eye. It seemed all to bewilder to him, this wasn't something someone could just walk away from. Then again, this girl was standing in front of him, the only thing was her arm didn't look human. Then he had remembered about Joshua, and how he had made the mistake and placed his horns on his head. No, if he thought about it, he would only remember her more.

"Alright, I can't say that I quite understand, but there is something that I've been wondering for a while now….why did you heal me, and why did you bring me here?" Luna turned back to him, and could tell that he wanted to know.

"Remember when I almost killed you last night, but you didn't care? Well, if you don't want your life, then I'm taking it. You could be useful to me, and if you don't accept, I will end your life here. Don't think that I was going to let you just walk away last night, I need you," she told him simply.

"But how am I going to be useful? I don't have my horns, and who knows where they are now," Chrono told her.

"Wait…..You don't' know where your horns are? What the hell kind of demon loses their horns, and don't know where they are? Any clue where they could be," she snapped, anger filling her face.

"Yes….The last time I saw my horns was 87 years ago, and there somewhere in the Magdalan Order."


	3. Chapter 3

It was silent during Mass, everyone's prayers being sent to the heavens. The only sound was the birds near the window, there beautiful chirping sounding almost like music. In the west, the sun was slowly beginning to die, the night crawling in the distance. Again, the sounds of the city grew more, devouring the quietness. Among the walls, stained glass that was filled with colors, shined brightly. Saint Peter, Saint John, and Saint Paul, each glass painting telling their story and lives. In each corner of the room, a candle flickered, the small light creeping up the walls.

Luna sat in the back, her eyes closed, only one hand praying. Never had she intended to pray with the hand of a demon, and it stayed by her side. Even though she was considered a Nun, she found it hard to praise God, the very being that caused her so much misfortune. In fact, the only reason she became a Nun in the first place was to kill Demons. It wasn't to make up for her sins, which she already knew had damned her, but to have her revenge. She didn't tell Chrono anything more after their talk, thought it would be to useless and pointless to begin with. After all, since he no longer had the will to live, he belonged to her, and thus didn't need to know anything else.

The only problem now, was to find out where his horns were located at. It had puzzled her deeply on why he had given them to the order in the first place. Indeed he was the strangest demon she had ever met, but he was also at this point useless. The only person she could think about who had some information, was the Professor. He was famous for creating new weapons, studying demons anatomy, and also learning how to defeat them more. She had heard a rumor that his teacher was none other than Edward Hamilton, a great and powerful man who used to work in the Order. If anyone was to know about horns being placed here, then he was the person to talk to.

When Mass had finished, Luna made her way to his office, or what he called his, "Home sweet home." It was filled with all sorts of things, from ancient documents, Celtic weapons, new prototype weapons that needed to be tested, an endless supply of weapons that could kill anything. She had told Chrono to make his way over there before she arrived, if it was one person she trusted to keep a secret, it was the Professor. Hopefully he didn't kill the demon, since he could tell from humans and there kind.

When she arrived, the place was trashed as usual, the man never like anyone to clean his stuff, having everything in a specific place, easier for him to find. Slowly, she bent down, grabbing a paper, studying the contexts. It was in Latin, even though she didn't know how to read it, she was sure it had to be about demons. Then she heard a loud thump, and quickly rushed further into the room. When she turned around a huge pile of books, she saw Chrono strapped in a chair, his face scared and confused.

"H..Help me," he cried, his eyes filling with tears. It was the first time she had laughed so hard in a long time, and couldn't help herself. The man looked pitiful, wires attached to his head and chest, a strange paper slapped on his forehead, and ancient writing painted on his body. Luna held her stomach, almost wanting to fall over, and then finally caught her breathe. Chrono sighed, "This isn't funny, I think this man is trying to kill me." The Professor, gave Luna a hard smack on the back, making her take out her guns, pointing it at his head.

I-It's just me girl! No need for violence!" he screamed, rushing over to Chrono, hiding behind him.

"Damn old man," Luna snapped, placing her gun back into her pocket. "Each time I come here you mange to piss me off."

"Now now, what kind of Nun says such words these days?" He quickly recovered, placing more wires onto Chrono, a smile on his face. "But I have to admit, you're really brave for letting a demon come into headquarters, I thought you would have killed him by now," he told her.

"Humph, even I think I might be going crazy, but just one thing….what are you doing to him?" she asked, poking one of the wires on Chrono's head.

"AH! Good question indeed. Well, since I never get the chance to experiment on a real live demon, I thought that it would be a good idea and try some things now. Besides, since he doesn't have his horns, I can maybe figure out if he has any other place he can get his power from." He laughed.

"I don't really care what you do, just don't kill him, I may need him in time." She quickly said, which got his attention.

"Strange little girl…..Well since you're here, we might as well check up on your arm and eye, have a seat." Luna didn't have time for this, but if she wanted to get some information about Chrono's horns, she had to play along. The Professor was always fascinated by her arm and eye, seeing that most people died from such power. Not only that, but he was still wondering how she was able to survive after eating a demons horn. He once had told her that the horns could have broken up into small particles, and traveled in her blood. Then again, it was only his theory, but he said it was the most possible solution.

Slowly, he lifted up her sleeve, talking the bandage around her arm. Her whole entire arm was black, strange red carvings edged into the skin. Chrono silently watched, still amazed that she was able to live for this long. The Professor, tapped on it a few times, checking to make sure the movement was good, then moved onto her eye. Even though it was a demons eye, it looked like her left, only a small hint of black edged into her pupil. Only when she had released her power did it turn completely black, blood tears crawling down her face. When he finished the examination, Luna began to wrap her arm again, placing the sleeve back around it.

"Well, so far it looks fine, but you shouldn't be using your power to often. Even though you have the power of a horn in you, your arm or eye could disintegrate at any moment, and then you'd probably die." He told her. Chrono was felt a large hole grow in his chest, a feeling that he could never forget. Since his experience with Joshua, he had hoped to stop other people from making the same mistakes as he did, but it was already too late for this girl. She would indeed die sooner or later, and again he would watch more people die. "But enough of sad talk, I know you sent this man over here for a reason, what do you need?"

"This demon as you can tell no longer has his horns, and he told me that he had last seen them here at the Magdalene Order," she bluntly said. "Do you know anything about it Professor Mark?" For a while, he silently paced around the room, his thoughts elsewhere. This was the first time that Luna had actually wanted help from him. Also, he was quite shocked when he saw her laugh earlier, was the emotionless girl coming out from her shell at last? All because of this demon? He turned, facing the two, and could see the slight hint of hope in them. If this demon wasn't really like the others, then maybe he could change the path Luna had walked for so long. The more she used her power, the more likely it would consume her, and drive her into death or worse…. But…..maybe there was still hope yet again, and he wanted to see what these two could do.

"Alright, I help you, but under one condition!" The two listened, knowing that this wasn't going to be good. "I want you to…..give me a kiss," he laughed, perking his lips towards Luna. Of course she would never do such a thing, and quickly slammed her foot into his face.

"Shut up old man!" Chrono again was reminded of the past, Rosette and the Elder went through the same exact thing all the time.

"I didn't think that would work, but worth a try. Well, let me look at the documents for a while, I'll call you when I find out something," he told them.

When they had left the building, Chrono looked around, noticing that everything had changed so much since he had been here. He saw himself and Rosette, sitting by the fountain, the two laughing with Azmaria. The three of them were always so close, each watching one another's back. Yet, the images vanished from his sight, and he knew that those days with them were long gone. He wished thousands of times over, to go back, and see their faces one last time. Rosette, Joshua, Azmaria, Satella, Remington, and the elder, all of them were gone now, all of them dead.

Luna watched Chrono, and knew that he must have been here before. His eyes were sad, dark; something that laid inside of him that couldn't be expressed with words. It was all too familiar to her, the same expression, the same feeling, the same cold heart. Maybe that's why she choose to take him in, the very same thing that they had gone though was there nightmare. But she quickly brushed the thought from her head, knowing that she didn't need such thoughts. All she needed to do was destroy, and that's what she was going to do. When she turned, Father David stood in front of her, staring towards Chrono.

"Why is there a demon here?" he snapped, Chrono returning to his senses and looking towards them. "I knew that you took someone in, but of all the people to have, why is a demon with you?" Luna was quite shocked, never had she seen the man so angry before, but didn't let it get to her.

"If I asked you to keep quiet about this, would you?" she immediately said.

"YOU FOOL! What you are doing isn't right! This person is a demon, the very same beings that killed you and your family!" Chrono listened, wondering why he had said that demons had killed her as well. Then again, this girl had made a grave mistake, and could understand his words.

"That's none of your concern. It was my choice to take him in, and if you have a problem with that, then go ahead and kill me," she sharply said. Father David bit his lip, smacking her across the face hard, her lip bleeding.

"You of all people should know that I couldn't do that! You are still human, and because of that, you will not die by my hands!"

"So your saying….that when I do turn into a demon, you will kill me Father?" Luna asked bluntly, starring deep into his eyes. David stood there, a hint of anger still across his face, then turned to Chrono. He studied the demon for a short moment, then turned back to Luna.

"Looks like you won't change your mind, follow me right now," he sighed.

Sister Rachel stood in the corner, her eyes almost sinister and threatening. Luna and Chrono sat in the chair, silence among the room. It wasn't what she had expected, this child had brought a demon into the house of God, and she didn't even care. Of all the things, it was possible; Luna was far from being normal, her humanity slowly vanishing. As she finally calmed herself, she walked over to her chair, staring at the two.

"Luna…..what you are doing is unforgivable, do you really think that a demon can just walk in here? For the love of….Even if he doesn't seem like one of those monsters, he will surly betray you, and not only that, you are putting everyone's life at danger. Is that what you really want?" Sister Rachel asked.

"I could care less about the live here, and if you don't like the idea, then I'll go ahead and leave this place. The only reason I'm here is to kill, that is all," Luna explained, which shocked them.

"LUNA! WHAT YOUR SAYING IS BLASPHAMY!" Rachel shouted, slamming her hands on the table. David quickly rushed over to her, placing her back in the chair. Before David could say anything, Chrono had gotten from his chair, and yanked Luna up by the collar.

"You shouldn't say things like that! It doesn't matter if you have no feelings for anyone else, but not to care about human life is something else," he hissed, David and Rachel astonished. "If….If life doesn't mean anything to you, then why do you live? For revenge? To kill? To be alone forever? NO! Life is so much more important, and you shouldn't give up on it just yet! Everyday somebody dies, and every day the person they love cries for them, and after that, they have to wait…..wait for something," he whimpered. It t had been too long since he felt these feelings, his heart almost sinking deep within his chest. Everything around him reminded him of Rosette, even this very room, which looked the same as the past one. The walls talked to him, every inch of this place caused him to remember everything, and it pained him.

"Alright…" Luna told him, placing her hands on his, making him lose his grip. Slowly he lifted his head, a small trail of tears flowing from his eyes. "I said too much, and I know that I shouldn't have said it. Forgive me Sister Rachel, Father David, and Chrono. I guess you could say that it's been too long since I've actually valued any human life. I think…..I will give it a try," she quietly told them.

Rachel was awed, this demon had only said a few words, and it went through to Luna. It had been such a long time since she had heard her talk like that. The first time Luna came to the Order, she was only a small girl, but she looked like death itself. Her eyes showed no hint of humanity, and it almost could swallow a human into darkness. But when they had first met the girl, she smiled, and had a white glow around her. It was the reason David had found the small girl, there were rumors about a child that gave people hope. If they'd gotten to her sooner, before the horrible incident, then maybe she would have become someone great, or even a Saint. The small girl always loved people, and even loved God. But after what happen, girls light had turned black, an ominous presence flowing around her now. Yet, Sister Rachel thought she had seen that white light again, staring at the girl. Was she dreaming, could she really be turned back to how she use to be? Maybe it was possible, but with this demon though, seemed unheard of. Then again, he was able to get through to her, and then decided.

"Luna, I'm going to give you permission to look after this demon," she told her straightforward, David beginning to smile. "Do what you want, but there is one condition…if he ever becomes like those monsters, you are to kill him. Also, he is to remain by your side at all times."

"Yes…Ma'am," Luna mumbled, bowing her head. Chrono did the same, then looked back at her.

"Also Chrono, watch her, I absolutely don't trust you, but I'm going to leave her in your hands. If anything happens to her, you will be punished under death." When the two left the room, both David and Rachel watched them from outside. David was a little shocked that she would allow them to have their freedom, but knew the reason for it.

"Ha ha, I didn't expect you to do this Rachel, but I already know why you allowed her to keep him here." David laughed.

"Did I really make the right choice? I mean, he is a demon, and he could betray her at any moment for all we know. I…..I just can't help but think that she still might have a chance."

"If that's so…then let me tell you something that I know about him," he said, staring into the night sky. "About 5 years ago, I came across a document, something that wasn't meant for anyone's eyes, but I found it. At first I thought it was a lie, but then started to do some research on my own, to find out if it was ture."David explained.

"What was it about?" Rachel asked. David turned to her slowly, folding his arms, a more stern expression on his face.

"Many years ago, at this very same place, a demon and Nun lived together at Headquarters. Not only that, but the Demon's name was also Chrono," David told her, her eyes widening. "It was said that Chrono was executed by the Old Magdalan in 1924 though, and the person who was his companion was Rosette Christopher."

"Wait, your saying that the same demon that's suppose to be dead is none other than this demon? But why would the order allow such a thing in the past?"

"Let me finish," He sighed, unfolding his arms, staring out the window. "To explain who Rosette was….She was a Nun…..who made a contract with the Demon Chrono." Sister Rachel covered her mouth in shock, hearing such a thing. "I know what you must be thinking, why would someone give their life away to a demon. The thing was, her younger brother Joshua was taken away from her from a Demon. It didn't tell me his name, so that I don't know of. But it seems that she was willing to sacrifice her very life in order to save him. And because of that, she died in March 1932, and didn't even make it to the age of 30."

"So do you really think that this…..Chrono, is the same one from the past?" she asked.

"That I don't know of, but the only thing we can do is watch them. Even if he is the same Demon, I do not think Luna will make a contract with him. She has her own source of power, but I'm guessing she needs to find his horns….That's where I'm concerned." He leaned against the glass, placing his hand onto the window.

"Is it because she has the arm and eye of a demon?"

"Part of it, but haven't you always thought about his…..What demon gave up his horn, eye, and arm, just for a human girl?" Rachel had also thought about that many times, but wasn't able to really find out why. She had asked Luna over and over, but the girl herself didn't even know. "The thing is, Luna is looking for revenge right? All she cares about is hunter and killing demons. But maybe that isn't enough for her. What if…..she was looking for more power?" Rachel stood there for a moment, then noticed his words.

"You don't think she'll take his horns do you!" she snapped, her face becoming scared and concerned. No doubt about it, the girl would think about having more power. The only thing was, if she did take his horns, having that much power could kill her…very fast.

"That's where I'm concerned at, Luna might be strong enough to face regular demons, but what about the others? Who knows how many demons are in the world, and for all we know, we haven't even faced the strongest of them. It's just a theory, but Luna might see this as an opportunity. Of course I'm not saying she'll really do it, but it's just a feeling."The two went quite after that, a word no longer spoken, silence engulfing them.

It was already dinner time, and that meant Luna had to go back into the cafeteria, back to where the people were. But this time, Chrono was going to be with her, and maybe they'd leave her alone. When the two were seated, all eyes were upon them, and she could feel their curiosity. It was a pain, but it couldn't be helped, and thus began eating. Chrono watched, thinking about how Rosette, always chugging her food down. This girl was so much different, and he could see that she needed help. Yet it still puzzled him, he was useless without his horns, and he would never again make a contract with someone.

"Good evening Luna," Susan said, sitting in front of the two. Her eyes glanced over at Chrono, seeing that he was a rather handsome person, blushed a little. "W-Who is this," she asked, turning away. Luna slowly looked up, noticing that another group of people were sitting next to her. Paul, Leah and Stephanie all smiled, staring at her.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us to him Robot? This is the first time we saw you with another human being," Paul grumbled, then Susan elbowed him in the stomach. He gasped for air, then rolled to the ground in pain.

"I-I'm sorry about him, he's rather stupid and likes to call people names," she laughed, then hissed at Paul. Chrono let out a small laugh, helping the man back to his feet.

"My names Chrono, it's very nice to meet you all," he smiled, both Susan and Leah blushing even more. Luna kept quick, continuing to eat her food, only listening. Chrono turned his head towards her, remembering what she had said earlier. "Hey, didn't you say that you were going to try and be more human, don't think I forgot," he whispered in her ear. She felt irritated by the fact he remembered, but then again she never went back on her word. Slowly, she lifted her head, everyone's eyes upon her. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel agitated.

"H…..Hello," she moaned, staring at the table. Their faces lighted up, hearing the girl finally talking to them normally.

"S-SHE TALKED! THE ROBOT JUST TALKED!" Paul gasped, then ended up back on the floor, this time Leah doing the dirty work. Everyone began to laugh, even Chrono, but Luna only sat there, a small hint of confusion on her face.

"But really, we all thought that you didn't care about anyone Luna, that's why we never talked to you. It looked like you always wanted to be alone, so no one wanted to force anything on you." Stephanie told her.

"Well that much is true, I really do like being left alo-," she told her, but then saw Chrono glaring at her. "I-I mean…..ummmm….I just like the quite?" she sniffed, tilting her head as if it were a question. Again everyone couldn't help but laugh, a smile running across Chrono's face. It looked like she was slowly coming from her shell, but was it enough to help her?

"So Luna, now that we got you talking, maybe you can clear some things up for us," Leah said, pointing her finger in the air. "Well, I've actually been wondering about this for a while, but how is it that when you go on a mission, you never come back with a single injury?" Luna quickly glared at the girl, her fist tightening, but managed bot to show her anger. Chrono could tell that she didn't like the questions.

"Actually, it's been kept a secret for a while now, but I'm her partner," Chrono smiled, everyone turning to him. Luna glanced at the table, her eyes wide, but making sure no one saw.

"Are you serious! The Robot…..I mean Luna actually has a partner? I never would have dreamed of someone wanting to be near her," Paul whistled.

"That's right, you could say that I'm undercover, so no one knew about it for a while." Chrono's eyes turned back to Luna, and noticed the girl looking distressed. She must have thought of it as wither a joke, or maybe she really might be happy about it. Of course he couldn't read her mind, but he wanted to help her, just like he helped Rosette. When everyone had left, it was just the two of them, the whole room silent.

"I didn't ask for your help." Luna said, getting from her chair. It wasn't like her, she actually wanted to say thank you, but her words came out wrong. She was always like that, she never means to say some of the horrible things, maybe it's because of the demons blood that was flowing within her veins. Then again, it could have been just her nature.

"You welcome," he smiled, staring at her. Luna felt astonished, even though she had just insulted the man a little, he could almost tell what she really wanted to say by her face. It had been a long time since someone had said those words to her. It almost felt….peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

The winds blew among the trees, a small breeze passing through the girl's hair. White flowers were blooming all over the valley, the sound of the river in her ears. The clouds slowly passed above, small hints of light peeking through, a beautiful day it was. When she placed her bare feet into the cool water, she let out a small cry, seeing that it was rather cold. Yet, it was refreshing, the current moving between her toes. Slowly, she bent down, cupping her hands together, filling it with water. As she saw her reflection in the water, she placed her face into the cold water. Goose bumps edged on her arms and legs, but it felt wonderful. In the distance, she heard someone yelling her name, and gazed far on the other side of the river.

"Luna! Where are you at?" The small girl smiled widely, knowing that her sister was here to get her. Quickly, she ran out of the water, grabbing her notebook and bag. It was her daily routine to go to the river after school, her house only a mile away. Running among the grass, she could feel the plants at the bottom of her feet, and it felt nice.

"I'm coming!" She ran next to the river, her eyes watching the fish swimming in the water. It was always cool to her, fish could breathe underwater, and she had always wanted to do the same thing. When she reached the bridge, she slowed down, her sister waiting for her on the other side. Again, a grin ran among her face, happy to see her. One last time did she look at the water, and noticed something strange. The water was turning red, the fish slowly surfacing, dead. Shocked, she ran over to the railing of the bridge, astonished by the thing she saw. The small girl's eyes shoot towards her sister.

"Alex! The fish, t-there dying!" she cried, then noticed something wrong. Her sister was standing behind her now, her head tilting to the ground. Luna shuffled, an uncertain feeling swelling in her chest, walking towards her. "A-Alex? What wrong? Are you sick, did I do something wrong," the girl asked, concerned. She grabbed onto her leg, staring at her sister, her eyes beginning to widening. She gazed into Alex's eyes, tears falling down her face. Luna's sister had turned to bones, flesh falling from her face, maggots swimming in her skin.

"A…AHHHH! WAAAAA!" the girl screamed, falling to her knees. Alex reached out her hand, her flesh burning, calling out Luna's name.

"L-Luna….why didn't you….save us? Why is it…..that you got….to live? Why? Why? You! It's all your fault! IF YOU DIDN'T BRING IT WITH YOU! ALL OF US WOULD BE ALIVE!" her sister cried. Luna trembled furiously, and then noticed the rest of her family standing in a circle around her.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault," the repeated, in chant with one another. Luna held her breathe, almost wanting to puke, her heart sinking further and further in her chest. Then she noticed the blood she sat in, a pain swelling in her right arm and eye. Slowly, she looked at her right, noticing that her arm was gone, and that she could no longer see with her right eye. Again she cried in agony, holding her head tightly, her chest beating faster and faster, as if her heart was about to explode. A hand extended towards her, gently patting her on the head. It was soothing, and had slowly warmed her cold body. Everything around her had turned white, and she could hear nothing.

"I'm sorry…You poor creature, to think that this could happen to such a sweet child." A voice echoed. Luna slowly looked up, tears still falling from her face. She couldn't see their face, a white light edge among their body, blinding her.

"Who are you," she gasped, "Are you…God?" Somehow, she was able to tell that they were smiling, and it felt refreshing, just like the cool water she loved.

"No, I am not God, but I am a demon. You don't need to fear me small one, I am here to give you a choice in fate."

"Not God…but a demon? What do you mean a choice in fate?" she cried, touching her right eye, the pain swelling even more.

"You are going to die if you don't get help right now. I do not want to watch such a special human to die, and came to you just for this reason. I was fated to meet you, and had dreams of a human child that would have to choose which fate this world would take. Right now, I am willing to give you back your life"

"I….I can have my life back? Does that mean….MY FAMILY? THAT MEAN THEY WILL COME BACK!" she gasped, jerking the man's leg.

"I'm sorry…..but that is something I can't do, I can only save your life. I cannot bring back the dead child," he calmly said. Luna's eyes turned darker, tears beginning to fall once again. "But…..I will give you the choice right now." Her eyes slowly starred back at him, his hand wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I will give you power, I will give you my horns, and also my eye, it is my destiny to help you."

"Power….your horns?"

"Yes, on this day, I will give you something that will help you change the fate of mankind. But there are three paths you could walk down. One is for the revenge of your family, and the other, to save humanity. Yet…if you walk down the road for revenge, the fate of mankind will perish, and everything will be lost. . If you choose to walk down the road of light, you will save the humans. The other path, youwillbeable to…

Sweat. Luna's eyes shoot wide open, breathing hard, her right eye and arm in pain. Slowly, she leaned up, placing her hand over her right eye. Her whole body shook, and could feel her stomach swirling, making her sick. Every night. Every night she had the same dream, her family dead, the demon, and the paths that she could walk. She didn't remember what the third path was, she had black out from losing too much blood. It didn't bother her though; she could care less what the demon warned her about, and choose the path for revenge. "Screw the human race," she had always thought, they didn't matter to her. People all among the world were selfish, and could care less about anyone else's lives except themselves. Why save a race that is always at war with one another, or have pointless fights. Yet, she hardly believed in the demons words and for one reason only. He himself was a demon, just like the one that had killed her family.

From the bed, she heard a rather annoying snore that laid on the ground, and stared at the man. This demon Chrono was an interesting thing, and knew that he would be useful one day. Even though she had told him that she would give being human another try, she could hardly find it possible. For so long the people around her had shunned her as a monster, and they didn't even know about the demon blood that flowed through her veins. It was funny though, even if they didn't know, they thought she was still something inhuman, and it made her laugh.

The moon light flowed into the room, Luna silently sitting near the window. This is why she had always probably looked like a ghost; she didn't get any sleep. The dreams of her family around her, blaming her for theirs deaths, it was all true. If she hadn't have brought that strange man home, then they would all still be alive.

….

It was a rather hectic morning, everyone scrambling around. It had seemed that a person from the Higher ups was coming to visit, and everyone was panicking. Even Luna had to help make arrangements, but it didn't bother her too much. Around 12 in the afternoon, the man had finally come, everyone greeting him with open arms. Luna didn't want anything to do with this man, seeing that the two of them had some history. It wasn't the most pleasant day for her already, and she wanted to look more into getting information on Chrono's horns. He also had to hide during this whole mess, and that troubled her more. For one, the Professor was interested in him, and was probably doing more experiments on the poor demon. Another was the fact that this man was here, and was most likely going to hear about it. When the time came, someone had told her she was needed in Sister Rachel's office, and knew that it was his doing.

"Ah what a bother, this is indeed some rather interesting news that I just heard," the man sighed, his assistants standing next to him. Rachel and David both stood near the window, the two of them having a concerned look on their face. When Luna had gotten there, she felt the cold eyes from the man, and could tell this wasn't indeed a good day. "Ah! Well my my, you young lady are getting prettier and prettier with each passing day, come, have a seat dear," he smiled. He then looked towards his assistants, waving his hands towards them. "You both can leave now," he told them. Luna couldn't see their faces, black hoods covering them, an eerie aura coming from them.

"What is it that you wanted to see me about Bishop Peter?" Luna sighed, sitting on the couch, looking at the ceiling. Rachel's eyes glided back and forth, her hands bundled in her chest. Peter, took a long sip from his tea, then slowly placed it back onto the table, looking towards her, his dark eyes glaring into hers.

"You damn witch, you should know why you are here monster," he hissed, showing his true colors. Rachel stared at the floor, knowing that she couldn't do anything. "You let a demon….no….SATAN into this house! MY HOUSE! I don't know what is going though that rotten head of yours, but I'm going to see to it that you get locked away forever!" Luna wasn't affected by the man's threats, she never really was.

"Ah, is that all you wanted to talk about Bishop?" she yawned, tired from not sleeping that much lately. Peter was furious with this person, and threw his tea cup towards her, slamming into her head. She didn't move, and simply sat there, a small trail of blood flowing down the side of her head. Both Rachel and David felt their hearts tugging in their chests, but could only watch.

"Who told you to talk? I didn't give you no permission to open that filthy mouth of yours witch! Now that I've wasted my good tea, go get me another one!" he snapped, catching his breathe. Luna slowly got from her chair, walking over to a tray that stood in the corner. The warm tea slowly flowed into the cup, filling almost to the top. As she finished, she walked over to the Bishop, placing it in front of him, and then sat back in the chair.

"There you go Bishop, I put three sugar cubes in there, just like you like it," she told him. The man's eyes seemed to be on fire, his cold expression giving Sister Rachel chills. The Bishop had always been so cold to Luna, ever since she had first gotten her. He had told many of the others that she was nothing but just a demon, and wanted to execute the small child. Of course Sister Rachel and David didn't allow it, and pleaded for the girl's life, which was granted.

"Tch, you filth creature, your hands have been on this cup, it makes me sick just thinking about the poisonous hands that have been on here now," he snickered, pouring the tea onto the floor. "But enough, where is the demon that you have taken in?"

"I wonder about that myself, don't remember the last time I saw him," she shrugged.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME WITCH! WHERE IS HE!" the Bishop screamed, slamming his hands onto the table. Luna yet again let out a yawn, her eyes towards the ceiling. His face twisted and turned, sweat falling from his face. This was the person that he hated the most, this…'thing' was the cause of so many problems. He coldly smiled, sitting back in his seat, folding his arms. "Humph, I'll find the bastard myself, but you on the other hand, there has always been something on my mind that I've been meaning to ask," he grinned.

"Oh, and what is that Bishop," Luna asked, having almost little interest in the conversation. Again she saw his nasty smile, and she hated it the most out of all expressions she had ever seen.

"What was her name…Ah yes, Alex wasn't it, your oldest sister?" he asked, Luna silently staring at him. "I guess I'm right, your face tells it all. But getting back to the point, I wanted to ask you something, something that you probably never heard about before." Again, Luna could feel his coldness from where she sat, and wasn't going to be fooled by his words. "Your sister, did she ever mention to you about….being pregnant?" Luna's eyes twitched a little, hearing such a thing coming from him.

"What are you talking about? My sister wasn't ever pregnant; she didn't even have a husband or a boyfriend." Luna sighed.

"Really? Your sister never ever told you anything about having a child carried around in her belly? That's sooooooo strange, the information I received is accurate too," he told her, tilting his head. Both Sister Rachel and David starred in shock, knowing that Luna didn't know about it.

"I'm telling you, my sister would have told me if she were preg-," she stopped, her thoughts going astray. There was a time, when she was walking home with her sister once, and she had brought up something…weird.

"Luna….how would you feel if you ever became an Aunt?" Alex grumbled, holding Luna's hand. Luna felt puzzled by the question, and look up at her sister, seeing that the young woman was blushing.

"Huh? Well….If I ever became an Aunt, I would spoil them too death! I'd give them lots of toys, cookies, and tons of candy!" Luna laughed, squeezing her sister's hand more tightly. Alex smiled widely; almost feeling a bit embarrassed to ask a small child such a thing.

"So do you think that Mom and Dad would feel the same way like you," she asked, starring up at the sky. Luna let out another laugh, letting her sisters hand go, running in front of her.

"Of course they would! I mean, Mommy and Daddy love you a lot right? Why wouldn't they love there Grandchild, were all family! Besides, I think it would be fun to help raise a baby, cause then no one would treat me like one since I'm the youngest," Luna smiled. Alex grinned, shuffling Luna's hair around.

"That great to know, I hope they feel the same way you do." Luna starred back at her, noticing a small hint of sadness on her face.

"Alex? Is something wrong? Did I say something weird," Luna cried, running back over to her. Alex let a small laugh out, and pat her on the head softly.

"No, you never say anything wrong Luna, you're my beloved sister, and greatest friend." Alex told her, Luna blushing a little. "It's great that you feel that way, thank you….."

Luna almost felt a tug on her heart, something that she had long forgotten. Was her sister really…..with child?

"The thing is, when I received an autopsy on your sister, the document had said that your sister was indeed….pregnant." the Bishop said, his eyes darkening more. "Such a sad thing to, your sister died a tragic death, and to think that she was with child. But oh well, everyone dies every day, even SLUTS," he snickered. A sickening feeling passed through her body, and before she realized it, she was standing up, her hands shaking with rage. "Uh oh, looks like I finally hit the spot now didn't I?"

Luna began to feel the boiling rage within her blood, wanting to kill the man. Her eye had begun to hurt again, even though there were no demons around. Whenever she thought of her family, the pain would slowly swell up within, and it was excruciating. The Bishop watched, his grin making her want to rip his body to pieces, and then drag his soul to hell. Father David gently placed his hand on her shoulder, her eyes shooting towards him.

"Luna, are you alright? You should rest, that cold you seem to have looks as if it's taking its toll on you." David turned his eyes to Peter, a smile across his face. "You'll have to excuse her Bishop, the girl has been down with fever for the past couple of days." Peter knew what the man was doing, but didn't care anymore, he had done damage to the monster, that was enough.

"Ah, very well, the witch may go," he flared, waving his hand towards them. Father David escorted Luna out of the room, the Bishop watching, feeling victories, when he saw Sister Rachel sitting near him.

"B-Bishop, I know that you feel ill hearted towards the girl, but why did you-," she asked, but was cut off.

"Don't give me a lecture Sister, you don't have any right in this matter what so ever. It's your own fault for letting a demon into the house of God in the first place. That piece of trash shouldn't even be allowed to live with such a disgusting form!" Sister Rachel let out a small sigh, her eyes staring towards the ground.

"It doesn't mean you have to add more salt to her wounds, she'll never forget what had happen to her. So why bring up the past, and the person she loved most that is dead already. Do you really think that it is right to say such words to a girl that is on the road to revenge?"

"I could give a damn about her revenge, she doesn't even need to be here. You're the one that was to take care of the monster, and I'm trying to get rid of it. Tch! The damn girl didn't even know that her sister was going to have a bastard child. What a joke, her sister was a whore, and she doesn't even know the rest of the information that I was going to give her," he snapped, folding his arms.

"Bishop, there are some things in this world that one shouldn't know of. If you tell her, it could probably destroy the girl even more, and then her heart will be gone forever!"

"What? The fact that when her sister died, she actually gave birth to the child, and they didn't ever find the body? HA! I bet that would destroy the girl, and that's what I've always hoped to do, that girl is an abomination to god!" he laughed.

"B-Bishop, please! I will not permit for you do such things, even if it means me losing my position!" she shouted, getting to her feet. Peter glared at the woman, and could tell that she wasn't joking. This was another person that he really hated, the person that was protecting such a thing.

"Humph, knowing the two of you, that girl is probably half way across the world by now. I'll let this one slide for now sister, but there will be a time where she WILL find out about it. Anyhow, back to business, where is the demon hiding?" he asked, his eyes glaring at hers.

"To tell the truth, I have no idea myself." She told him, slowly sitting back into her chair.

"Ah, what a pity, but no matter, I have something that I need to let you know, and this time, I have the permission to do it." Sister Rachel starred at him, then saw the man take out a note from his pocket, placing it into her hands. She quickly read it, then noticed something disturbing.

"W-What do you mean? Is this for real Bishop," she stuttered, quickly glancing back at him.

"It certainly is. From now on, Luna will be under surveillance from one of my very own men. They will do everything she does, go where ever she goes, sleep where ever she is, ALL OF IT!

…..

Chrono felt a chill running down his back, sweat slowly flowing down his face. His heart raced, his hands shaking, staring towards the ceiling. When he looked back towards the Professor, he almost felt sick to his stomach.

"Oh, it seems like your heart is racing rather fast, is something the matter?" he asked, shuffling his glasses on his face.

"O-O-OF COURSE THERE IS! YOUR HOOKING WIRES ALL OVER ME!" he screamed, trying to run away, the restraints among his body holding him back.

"Don't worry silly boy, it isn't going to kill you…..or is it? Hmmmmm, I wonder if I did the wiring right? It would be a pain if I did it wrong, then it might kill you." He said, scratching his head.

"GYAAAA! SOMEONE SAVE ME! HELP! HELP ME! HEL-," he screamed, then heard the sound of a door opening. The Professor turned, his mind no longer on Chrono, who had already began to chew the restraints, hoping to run away.

"Ah, well if it isn't David! I was wondering when you were going to stop by to see me," he smiled, then noticed Luna walking into view. He focused his eyes at her, noticing that something was indeed wrong. She looked like she had seen a ghost, or was it something worse. "Luna, is something the matter," he asked, reaching his hand out for her. But as he was about to grab her arm, she swiftly moved away, walking over to Chrono. As he was chewing his restrains, he saw a hand unbuckling them, and looked up. His eyes started at Luna, seeing that her eyes were colder than usual.

"Hey…are you alright?" he asked, concerned about the way she looked. Luna ignored him, releasing the last buckle, the slowly walked over to a chair. She was expressionless, staring at her hands, watching them tremble slightly. Luna clenched them tightly, her nails digging into the skin, tearing at the flesh. The three men watched her, Father David knowing full well that this had shocked her. Luna's sister was very important to her, and didn't even know what to say to the girl.

"Father David?" Luna calmly said, getting his attention quickly.

"Y-Yes?"

"What the Bishop had said earlier….was it true? Was it true that my sister was really pregnant?" Chrono stood there, shocked hearing about it, his eyes slowly widening. He knew very full well that her family was killed by demons, but apparently she didn't know about this shocking thing. Father David starred at her for a few moments, not for sure if he should really tell her the truth. It would probably destroy the girl, and she would most likely cry. The Professor let out a sigh, knowing that this day would come, having known the truth.

"…Yes…..It's true," he moaned, his eyes slowly closing. Chrono starred at him, knowing that this wasn't something normal; the man's face was full of guilt for some reason, was there more to it? It grew silent in the room, no one knowing what to say to her. Outside, the winds shoot the windows, the tree branches brushing against it. Father David slowly let out a sigh, then turned back to Luna, noticing something disturbing. She was…smiling.

"Ha…ha ha…can't believe it, it's really true huh? Well damn…Ah ha….Ha ha ha ha! Ah ha ha! GYAA! HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA!"

They watch in total shock, the girl was really laughing. It wasn't a pleasant laugh, it sounded dark and eerie, almost as if she was enjoying killing someone. Chrono felt sick to his stomach, such a human to laugh at the fact that her sister had died, and that she was pregnant. Indeed it would seem gruesome to think about, but he could tell deep down inside, that she was hurting. Even though she did not cry, he could feel the tears flowing through the air, but saw none on her face. Luna was drowning in her own sorrow and pain, and it


	5. Chapter 5

The room had gotten silent, their faces pale with a hint of pain edged onto their faces. How long had she stood there and laughed with such an agonizing expression, no one knew. They were speechless and couldn't comprehend what she was thinking or how she felt, her rigged grin carving into their minds with fear. Father David felt his heart tug with such torment for not telling Luna sooner about her sister being with child. However it was not a subject to even tell the girl whom wanted revenge and probably power to destroy those that had caused her this misery. The Bishop had crossed the border telling her this, and could feel the hatred within himself spreading to his thoughts. No...hate was something that he should never think about, too much hatred was already consuming this planet. Instead he pushed the thought and feeling away, locking it deep within his heart and tried not to let it burst. When the girl had finally stopped her hysterical laughter, he silently walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. As he was opening his mouth to give her comforting words of grace, he stopped once again shocked by her face. Never had he seen such a sinister grin in his life, it had almost caused him to flee in fear and yet kept his ground.

"Tell me Father, did you really expect me to be weeping and sobbing over such a thing?" the girl smirked, brushing his hand away. "Don't get too high off of yourself, that was in the past and it no longer matters. Alex is dead, gone, buried deep within the ground with maggots and bugs eating away at her decomposing body. All of them are."

David could feel the warm and salty sweat falling from his face, his eyes starring deep within hers. She was telling the truth, they were gone, but to speak of them in such a way was...unthinkable. "Luna...don't say such things," he could only whisper.

"Such things that are true? My dear Father, you and I both know that is what becomes of us, a rotting piece of flesh and meat. Stuck into the ground in a box to decay for all of eternity with no way of escaping."

"That is not true, for those whom have the grace of God they will be willing to enter his kingdom," he continued.

"Kingdom? Ahhhh, that sounds like such a nice word...Kingdom. Let me tell you something FATHER, there is no glamorous Heaven waiting for us, and if there is, I know that I will not be joining you and the others that follow such a God," she snapped, David almost becoming pale as a ghost.

"L-Luna! What your saying is-," he started.

"TRUE! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT I WILL BURN IN THE FIRES OF HELL!" she howled, grabbing him by the collar. The Professor and Chrono both felt as if a fire was beginning to brew within the girl, the two of them slightly moving closer to make sure she didn't cause David any harm. David on the other hand could feel the color in his face rushing away, his hands slightly shaken by the girl's new outlook. She says that hearing about her sister and her unborn child did not hurt her, but deep within her eyes he could tell it did. Relaxing his body and beginning to breathe normal again, he placed a hand on top of her hand, a smile returning to his face.

"My dear girl, you will not burn," he whispered into her ear, Luna shoving him away. What had seemed like a war fuming out of the girl, it died down within a few more minutes. Luna slumped herself in a chair, her head leaning towards the ceiling, a hand placed across her eyes. Not saying another word, Father David simple left the room no longer wanting to cause trouble, the other two men trying to find the right words to say to the troubled woman. Suddenly after a few moments of David walking off, a knock came to the door, the Professor opening it cautiously. Without even a greeting, a hooded man walked into the room, flowing towards Luna.

"You are Luna correct?" the looming figure asked her.

"Ya, what the hell do you want?" she snapped, clearly not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Humph, the Bishop was right; you have the tongue of a slithering snake. Getting to the point, I've been assigned to watch over you and your pet...demon."

This was when Luna finally looked towards them, her eyes slightly once again filling with rage. Of course that bastard man would send someone to babysit her, she was a threat' to the church and even more, was hanging around a demon. However she was surprised to see that he decided to let Chrono live and just to watch over the two.

"Really? Figured as much but a word of advice...don't get in my damn way or I'll gut you myself," she smiled, leaning forward in her chair. The hooded figure let out a snicker to her response, and took the hood off to relieve his face. This was when Luna slightly stirred in her chair with a displeasing face. A tall and lean man with short blonde hair stood in front of her, his pale green eyes starring staring into hers. What had troubled her was not of his looks, but that of the tattoo resting on his neck, a silver cross reaching from his ear to the collar bone. Small words of Latin were edged around it with red thorns encircling the cross.

"My my my! To think that I'd be looking at one of the few members of NOAH, and one of them is in my office," the Professor rattled before Luna could say anything, grazing down the young man's body up and down. "Tell me; is it true that you fellows are really as powerful as they say? I've heard some stories about you guys, that a small selected group of gifted people are trained in such a way that it makes you more powerful than most demons?" he continued. The man stood there silently as he ranted on, trying to figure out what he was getting on about. This old man was bothersome and kept asking more and more questions that he wasn't even allowed to tell anyone, placing a hand into the air.

"I'm afraid that I can't answer any of those," he simply told him with his hand to the air. The Professor frowned, walking back over to his work space and rambling to himself about something unheard of. Turning back to Luna, "And judging by your expressions, I could already imagine that you knew I was from NOAH, but that doesn't matter. The fact is that I am not only here to watch over you, but to make sure that you don't go too out of control. The Bishop believes you too be hazardous not only to the church, but to the world, as well as your demon. And if it does, I am to cut you down where you stand as I see fit...understand?" he told the two.

"That won't be a problem...as long as you understand that I won't just sit by and watch you kill her or me," Chrono smiled slightly, holding out his hand. "And seeing that you know about Luna and me, I'm guessing that introductions are useless but still, I'm Chrono."

"I will not touch the hands of a demon...Chrono. And I am Edric."

Luna could feel her head throbbing with all that had happen today. Not only did she learn about her sister being with child, now she was going to be watched 24/7 by a member of NOAH...this just wasn't her day. The matter at hand could not be changed though, the man would prove to be a nuisance to her goals and if he had gotten in her away she would deal with him. For a slight moment she had thought of leaving the church all behind her and just continue her quest free of these religious people. However it wasn't the right choice for the moment, she needed to find Chrono's horns so he didn't become as useless as he already seemed. Still, to think that a demon would just...lose his horns was something that no one would have thought about. He was an enigma to her and wanted to know more about this strange and alluring demon. Ignoring the two men talking to one another over useless introductions, she walked over the Professor starring at some old documents.

Any information about his horns yet?" she asked him, hovering over the small man. He simply waved at her face for some quite, the young woman giving him the silence he needed. After a few more minutes he let out a sigh and looked towards her.

"This is proving to be more bothersome than I thought. I've been going over all the documents here and still have found nothing...I'm sorry my girl, but it seems that the horns aren't here and wouldn't really know where to start looking,: he told her, sitting down in his chair. "Truthfully I highly doubt that you may even find them, for all we know the horns were destroyed all those years ago, fearing that someone would either use or steal them."

Chrono no longer had his attention towards Edric, starring at some of the documents that rested on the desk. What he was saying could have been true, and the last time he saw them was when he had given them to the church after Rosette passed away. No longer did he think they would prove useful to him...he no longer wanted to fight during all those years watching over her grave. Now he had found another reason to need his powers, to try and save this girl that had made a grave mistake. It still consumed his mind with such suffering, knowing that a human could do this to their own body. The same for Joshua, but he didn't use the horns for revenge and wanted to get better from his strange illness. Luna on the other hand was clouded by the thought of power and began to wonder why she was so infatuated with his horns in the first place. It had already passed his mind that the girl wanted the horns for herself but would stop her at all costs. The horns were too powerful for a single person...yet here she was, a demon arm, eye, and pieces of a horn flowing into her body. And unlike Joshua, she still had control over her mind and body and began to wonder how it was even possible.

"A dead end huh?" Luna sighed, shuffling the papers around on the desk. "Figures, I didn't think it would be that easy to find his horns in the first place." Truthfully she didn't expect to find it in any documents, but even a small clue or some sort would have helped. Turning her thoughts away, she starred at the only person in the room that was full of secrets, his green eyes slowly turning to hers.

"Don't even try it; I know nothing about these horns you're looking for. Even if I did, do you actually think I'd hand them over to a fiend like you?" Edric grunted folding his arms. "I'm not here to help you on your little path of vengeance, only to observe and nothing more."

"Now now little fellow, no need for the harsh words," the Professor explained, "I didn't say that I was out of ideas just yet."

"Well old man? What is it?" the woman snapped getting restless.

"I don't have the documents here, but of course that doesn't mean they aren't else were. It's true that you might not be able to find it, however there are many secrets hidden everywhere across the world. And do you know where most of our beloved secrets are?" he asked smiling. Luna scratched her head unaware of such a place, but it wasn't her that came up with the answer.

"If I'm correct...are you talking about the Archives?" Edric sighed.

"That's it my boy! The churches most hush hush secrets are all buried deep within the place. And if anything I bet you that you'll find what you're looking for, or even better, the horns themselves."

"Listen old man, even I can't get into the Archives, what makes you think that a demon and this...'thing' can even get in there?" the young man frowned. He scratched his head letting out a sigh, knowing that the Bishop had given him a mission that would prove to be bothersome and annoying. These people were actually talking about the impossible and couldn't figure out why this girl was so hell bound by her quest. His parents were killed by demons too, but he wasn't going around collecting demon parts. Even her attitude was different than his, short-tempered, disobedient, disastrous, and he could go on with this list. Even though he knew about the girls past, he didn't know the whole story. For some reason the information on the girl wasn't a lot and only knew the small details about her. Now here he was starring at the girl in flesh and couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened the night she had taken a demons eye and arm.

"We can worry about that later, for now it is our only hope to find Chrono's horns and we must find them," Luna told them, her eyes still resting at some of the documents. This was when Edric noticed the strange tone in her voice, his eyes slightly narrowing with questions.

"I'm curious now...why are you so bent on trying to find his horns? He asked her without a slight hint of hesitation, both the Professor and Chrono becoming alarmed.

"...For several reasons."

"And those are?"

"That is none of your concern, or did you already forget what you told us when you first walked in here? You're a spy, a pet dog of the Bishops," she snapped.

"Of course, I just simply forgot," he said rolling his eyes, "but I can already tell you what you're going to do when you get these horns. Because you're so demented and hungry for power, you're just going to take the horns for yourself."Within seconds he caught Chrono's fist, the demon raging with anger at his comment, his eyes flaring at him.

"How dare you say that about her? There is no way she'd ever do that!" the demon flared.

"Really? And how the hell would you know that? You've known this woman for like what...a few days? And you already know every single damn thing about her? Your just fine with her running around with those demon parts, your kind, on her body?"

"Yes your right, I do not know her well enough yet, but that does not mean I will in my right mind judge her because of her hatred for my kind. That much I can understand about her, we are a destructive and chaotic species and we thrive on the pain of others. And what she did to her body...that is another matter. I too cannot understand why person would go to such extremes for revenge, however it is already done and we can't change the past. I didn't follow her here just to get my horns back, I came because something in the past pushed me forward to come. A reminder of what happens when one consumes the power of the horns and I tell you now...even I wouldn't let her take them and use them," Chrono told him.

Luna silently stared at the demon with a blank expression, her thoughts beginning to twist and turn. So...Chrono has seen someone similar to her? Now this was getting interesting, this demon had been alive for such a long time, of course he had seen something like her case. Maybe this Rosette girl was the one that had done something unforgivable to?


	6. Chapter 6

The grip of his hands were tightening around the handle bar, this was not something he expected. Slowly his eyes turned over towards the window, still thankful they were on the ground and still on land. Of all the things that he didn't like, they just had to take a plane? Why couldn't they have just taken a boat? At least they wouldn't be dangling thousands of feet in the air! A sigh fell from his lips as he tried to get over his fears of flying but the sound of the propellers next to his ears didn't help. Edric still couldn't understand how the church allowed such a trip, the Bishop just waving his hands and telling them to go. The man probably had something planned for these two hellions and it wasn't likely to have a good outcome. The Bishop had a strange way with this woman, he saw her as a plague or a parasite, something that needed to be 'cured'. All and all it just meant eliminated and gone with.

A startling movement of the plane made him jump again, his hand going to his side to reach for his weapon. Ah….he had forgotten that it was now in his luggage, along with his other artifacts and uniform. It was such a bothersome thing to be wearing regular cloths again, the fabric felt strange and alluring. The dark jeans, the ebony leather jacket, and the plain black shirt made him feel dull. Such horrible colors to wear and on top of that, woman were giving him strange looks. It wasn't just him as well, even Luna and Chrono were getting those strange and awing looks….but why? Luna was also in a pair of jeans with a simple green blouse, and Chrono dressing in black pants and a button up shirt. Did they seem so out of place? He heard a chuckle coming from his right, his eyes grimacing at the woman he sat next to.

"To think that a member of NOAH….was scared of a little plane? Your just making my day already," Luna smirked folding her arms.

"Oh trust me, this little matter doesn't scare me at all, I just don't like the fact that were going on this pointless trip in the first place. God works in such mysterious ways but this is just too odd for God to be on your side," he snapped, trying to be as quiet as possible so no one overheard them.

"Yes yes yes, I wonder about the man myself sometimes, he does have….a way with people," she said waving her arms slightly. "But that doesn't matter, he doesn't seem to be here right now and I highly doubt it that he'll protect you on this plane…..if it goes down."

"You judge God far too easy cause one day when you're at his doorstep demon, he'll shove you to where you belong!" Edric snarled, a few people starring towards them. This was when Luna had fell silent, the words being truthful and something that she knew would happen in the end.

"That much…..I know," she whispered to herself, closing her eyes and no longer speaking to him.

Edric frowned at the girls reaction, how could she even say such a thing? Hell was something not to be toyed with, when you go in you never come back out. And for all that time you are tormented in so many ways….you wish you could just end it all. He gripped the handle even tighter as the plane began to make its way to the runway, the sound of the engines racing with his heart. He prayed to himself as they grew closer and closer, and could feel Luna watching him, a grin probably on her face. Maybe it would have been best if he had sat with Chrono, the thought of sitting next to a demon was better than this abomination. Soon they were beginning their decent into the air, his hands gripping onto anything he could find and squeezing it with force.

"Why couldn't we take a boat?! Why couldn't we have just taken a boat?!" he screamed in his mind, the long take off beginning to show on his pale face. After about ten minutes of wondering in his thoughts, he heard the intercom come on telling them it was all right to unfasten their seatbelts. Slowly he opened his eyes, starring out of the window and seeing the ground far below them, his face becoming green with distress and anxiety. It was then that he noticed something twirling around in one of his hands, his eyes looking over. You've got to be kidding me, he was actually holding onto Luna's hand?! Quickly he shoved it away and felt even worse to his stomach than he ever did, his glaring eyes staring at hers.

The woman however didn't say anything, but twisted her hand around slightly. He saw the giant bruise than he had left imprinted on her wrist and was somewhat in shock that he put that much force onto her. Luna turned to see the grim expression on his face and only let out a sigh.

"Don't worry, you didn't touch my 'devil' hand, this one's the human one," she bluntly said in frustration, thinking he was sick for that reason. Edric on the other hand wasn't going to even say anything about that, and was somewhat appalled by her words. It was then that he realized something…..this girl was used to this sort of thing. He had heard so many rumors about her and always heard his people saying cruel things about her. However judging from her reaction to such a situation, the woman wasn't effected by it what's so ever? How could she live like this?

"No….that wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to apologize for hurting you," he managed to say truthfully, Luna almost abrupt by his words. Edric could have guessed that this was probably the first time someone apologized to her too.

"I…You…Well that was something I'd never thought I'd hear! I really don't understand you people, you call me a demon and cast me to the side like trash….and now your sorry for a little bruise? HA HA HA! Good one! Look here Edric, I don't want your apology, I just thought I'd let you hold my hand because you're such a coward. Not out of sympathy or trying to get on your good side, but it was rather nice to see you squirm like a worm," she hissed in fury, the words making Edric jump from his seat.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you snake because trust me, the first chance that you screw up….I get to slaughter you," Edric fumed, Luna now beginning to calm down.

"See…that wasn't so bad now was it? Back to your old self. And look, you totally forgot that your thousands of feet in the air too."

The man cursed under his breath getting comfortable in his seat again, eyes glancing at the two from the argument. He sighed closing his eyes and trying to forget that he was on a plane in the first place, and hoped that when they got on their next flight in Atlanta….it wouldn't be as worse.

After the long and torturous flight, they managed to finally reach the next airport, Edric letting out a long sigh of relief. The first part was over but now they needed to catch the next one, and didn't even have time to breathe before they ran off. Reaching the next gate for their flight, huge crowds of people were talking to some of the flight attendants, their expressions not happy at all.

"What's going on?" Luna asked one of the people standing in line.

"Stupid flight delay, they say there's a nasty storm in the Atlantic right now and won't be able to take off for a day or so. Stupid morons just can't fly around it?" the stranger grumped.

Finally the trip seemed brighter to Edric, even Chrono, whom also looked like he was turning pale. Guess demons don't like to fly on planes, even if they do have wings. He heard Luna curse and growled at the new information, a small grin coming to his face seeing her in distress. This was indeed turning out to be a good trip.

Chrono could feel his head swirl in so many directions, to think that he'd get motion sickness….he use to fly all about and now can't stand the thought of it. He too was somewhat relieved that the plane was delayed and would give him time to recover from the ordeal. The only problem was, what were they going to do until then? With a sigh falling form his lips, he leaned against a beam not to far from the two still talking to the attendants, their expressions in distress, especially Luna. In his own opinion, this trip wasn't going to be….pleasant, that much he knew. From what he had heard about the Bishop and all, the man seemed to have a hold on the situation with Luna. Maybe he was thinking too much about it and then maybe he wasn't, Edric clearly telling them he would take them out without a second thought.

The sound of the air port grew louder with each second, people exhausted from their flights, or others running to catch theirs, in general it was a total mess. He couldn't help but watch the people around him with intent eyes, still trying to understand the new Era he had come too. He had stayed at Rosette's grave for so long that he didn't even bother with time anymore and now he needed to know what had changed. From some of the books that he had read, the world didn't seem to change as much as he thought. Sure the technology, but the people and the countries around were still the same, war always brewing between a nation. He supposed that humans still thrived on the idea of wanting more power and had wished that they would come to love one another….someday. WHACK! Chrono felt a sharp pain throb on his shin, jumping over to the side and starring down at a small boy glaring at him.

"W-What was that for?" he asked somewhat alarmed by the sudden threat. "Did you lose your parents?"

"Moron! Why the hell are you just standing around here for dumb ass, you shouldn't be here!" the boy mouthed off to him, Chrono confused by his words.

"Sorry?"

"You heard me demon! Why are you running around here? Are you looking for someone to kill…..or worse….eat them?"

A blank expression ran across his face, not to sure what to make of this child. How did he know he was a demon? The boy clearly didn't seem to be joking and besides, out of all the people around him he picked him to call a demon. Yet it was strange for some reason, this boy resembled someone he once knew.

"Steiner! Don't run off like that!" a woman's voice howled, Chrono almost startled by the familiar voice.

"Mom! I wasn't running off! I was hunting demons and look, I found one!" he cried trying to run away from the woman reaching for his ear. Chrono felt his skin crawl as he saw the ghostly figure starring at him with wondering eyes, the two of them blankly glancing at one another. No….could it be…..

"S-Satella?" Chrono managed to gasp.

The woman looked at him for a while, trying to figure out who this man was and how he knew her name. It was probably due to the fact that she didn't want to remember the past, it had pained her enough to know that everyone she knew was already gone. Yet this person….strangely seemed so familiar to her, until she let out a gasping cry. Releasing the boy, she wrapped her hands around Chrono tightly, her eyes filling with tears.

"How can it be! It that really you Chrono? Is it really you?" Satella mumbled as the tears shredded down her cheeks. Chrono could also feel his eyes filling with water, the thought of her being alive giving him something that he had long forgotten.

"Oh Satella, how are you alive? It's been so many years and you don't even look a day older!"

"No not right now Chrono, we can talk about that later, I'm just so happy to see you, so very happy! I thought you were dead, I thought the church….executed you! I thought-," she continued but was interrupted.

"You two know each other?" Edric's voice called onto them, the two starring back at him and Luna.

"Who are you? It's quite rude to interrupt a person when they're having a happy reunion! " Satella snapped, the man slightly alarmed by her attitude.

"S-Sorry," was all he could say.

"These are my friends Satella, I'm traveling with them, and I can explain that too, but to get to the point…Did he just call you….mom?"Satella stared at him and then at her son, a smile forming across her face.

"Can I not?"

"No no its not that….it's just….well," he said trying to find the right words to say. Satella grinned pushing her son forward in from of her, shuffling around his hair.

"Yes this is my son….Steiner….Steiner Joshua Hendric's." Chrono starred at the boy giving him a smile until his mouth dropped, hearing the last name she had said.

"H-Hendric's? You mean….Azmaria?" he gasped with shock, his eyes wide with confusion and distress over the whole ordeal. A small laugh came from her mouth when she saw his reaction, knowing that he was probably going to do that.

"Her Grandson, Ricardo, I sort of married into her family."

"A-and his middle name?"

"Ah….well from what I know…Azmaria and Joshua, after everything happened, they got married."

Chrono's could feel his head swirling by what he had learned in just a matter of seconds, he never would have imagine a small delay in a flight end up like this! So many questions ran through his head trying to understand why she was alive and what everyone else's life ended up like. Suddenly he saw a hand come from his side starring over at Luna.

"It's good to meet you….Satella, I'm Luna, his companion," she told her.

Satella on the other hand starred at her and then Chrono, a curious expression engraving onto her face. Finally after a few moments she smiled and welcomed the hand shake…..but felt something wrong about this girl. Whom ever she was…..she somehow had a hint of demonic power flowing in her body and was slightly angered thinking that somehow Chrono made another contract. However this girl didn't wear the watch that Rosette did once, and nor did Chrono look like a child.

"Pleasure…..Luna," she simply said smiling at the girl, and looked over to Edric, whom introduced himself next.

"Anyhow, looks like were stuck here for the night, how about we grab something to eat and we can talk about…..how you know each other," Luna told them, all of them agreeing.

After about an hour, they all rested in a restaurant…..a rather fancy one, Chrono forgetting how much Satella loved to live in the high life. He explained to her what had happen over the years with him but there wasn't much too tell since he was mainly around Rosettes grave. Satella on the other hand talked for what seemed like hours, explaining how she had no aged and was crystalized all these years. About Azmaria and Joshua, Richardo, and how she had managed to marry into the family. Chrono was surprised that she had given up jewel summoning and somehow understood why she did, she wanted a normal life. Her son Steiner on the other hand was a natural at it and even said that he was better than she was. Somehow she was somewhat jealous but also proud that her son had such a talented gift, the boy simple grumbling to himself. His hair was the same as hers, a beat red, but his eyes were that of Azmaria, a pinkish red that made them sparkle. He had just turned 11 now, and tried to act more of an adult than he considered himself as. Satella told them that he had gotten that from his father.

Finally Chrono explained to he why he was traveling with them, telling her the story about Luna. The woman could almost jump over the table and grab Luna by the throat, her eyes filling with rage.

"Are you stupid! Why would you ever do such a thing? I've lost my family by the hands of a demon, but I wasn't chomping down on their limbs!" she cried, Luna simply unaffected by her words.

"That was your choice, I was given the chance to have power and took it without a second thought….I do not care."

"Don't bother with her, she's pretty much always like this. Anything that has a demon aura is nothing but a nuisance and an abomination," Edric waved, now getting Satella even more angry.

"Chrono! How can you be around such people! You've got a cannibalistic woman and a…a….a racists bastard!" she finally said pointing at Edric, a frown falling onto his face as people starred over to them. Luna on the other hand couldn't help but let out a small grin at her comment, shuffling in her chair and trying not to laugh.

"Did you really eat a demon's horn?" asked Steiner asked her quietly, the others still bickering about useless things.

"That's right."

"…Don't you find it strange?" he asked her, Luna titling her head.

"What?"

"That a random demon gave you his eye, arm, and horn! I don't understand, their horns are their source of power right. Then why is it that this one….this specific demon like Chrono….why you? Have you ever thought about the other possibility?" he continued.

"Other possibility? What else can there be?"

"Well…from what your story was, you didn't see the demon that killed your family right? You just running around looking for information on it now without even knowing who he or she looks like. What it…..the demon that gave you his horn and all….was the one that killed your family?" the boy said silently.

Luna crossed her arms and formed a smile on her face, this boy was bright. She had already considered that possibility and was looking for either one demon or two. However this kid was pretty bright, he was very good at analyzing a situation and trying to narrow all the possibilities down on what the problem could be. This kid would prove to be a great person in the near future, and if he kept with Jewel Summoning….he'd be quite powerful.

"I like you kid, and trust me that's a first for once. You've got a pretty smart head, and to answer your question, yes I have considered it," she said to him.

"So….this path that your going on, that Chrono is growing on. Are you guys trying to follow some sort of Path to Redemption?"


	7. Chapter 7

"_Path to Redemption huh?" _Luna thought eyeing the small boy. _"I like the sound of that." _Her eyes caught a glance of Satella who seemed to closely watch what she was saying to her son, a small smirk falling onto her face. It looked like that this woman didn't like the thought of her at all, she was a monster….and everyone looked at her with the same very eyes. No matter, what's done was done, and even if she could go back into the past she wouldn't change the choice she had made. It was hers and hers alone, even if the consequences seemed dire and rash…..she'd go to hell for her…_Redemption._

Both Satella and Chrono continued talking about the time they had spent together….and a lot about Rosette, whom Luna was most fascinated with. From what she knew so far, the girl had a temper and loved to eat, strange person. However they didn't seem to care and she had wondered how much this girl really meant to them, and how she died. Strange that such a girl would give her soul to a demon and have so many people that loved her not care…..why was she different? No, she already knew, what this Rosette girl did was to save her brother, not to have revenge. That was the true reason she had so many loved ones, Luna on the other hand, alone and had no one to save. And somehow this fact had hit Luna with such distress but did not show it on her face. Was she really that much of a monster compared to Rosette?

"Hey, did you hear me?" Edric bickered towards her, Luna unaware of what they had been talking about for a while. "Guess not, as I said, we should find somewhere to stay for the night, our flight leaves in the morning and we can use our rest," he said.

"There is no need for that, you will be staying with me," Satella clapped smiling. Both Luna and Edric starred at each other and shrugged, not really looking forward walking around the city with no idea on where to go. After they had paid for their meal, Satella called a car to pick them up, everyone one of them talking in such a pleasant tone, Luna starring at them silently. Of course no one didn't really like talking to her since she wasn't a pleasant person to be around. Oh well, this shouldn't effect her at all.

The cold night had swiftly come faster than they expected, everyone already cozy in their seats and ranting about pointless things. Luna on the other hand didn't find their company pleasing and was tired of hearing them laugh and being glee, her feet taking her out to the balcony. The cool breeze of the wind refreshed her charred mind, the touch of it roaming through her hair and skin, bringing a light and feint smile to her lips. The city glowed bright regardless of the time, the voices of those still dancing within coming to her ears. What was the point in laughing? What exactly was there to laugh about? A joke, someone being silly, why laugh at such things she had wondered to herself. Even now she could hear the people in this house raising their voices and enjoying their stay. How could they live in such a fashion life and not realize what truly was out in this world?

They were not the problem, it was her, always her, she didn't understand humans. They had always avoided her and she truly never learned what it was like to be human. Sure she remembered the things from when she was younger but how would they prove useful to her now? The sound of a door opening cleared her thoughts of these things, her attention going over to the woman starring at her.

"It seems that you are used to being alone…am I right?" Satella asked her, two glasses of wine resting in her hands. Walking over to her, she handed Luna one and took a sip of hers.

"I prefer to be alone….its how I've lived until now," Luna simply said taking a drink. Satella starred at the woman for a few moments and let out a smile along with a sigh.

"You remind me so much of myself when I was younger. I didn't trust anyone and couldn't. I've seen my family die by the hands of a demon and my sister…..stolen and reanimated. How could I ever trust people after seeing something like that?" she smiled. Luna on the other hand couldn't help but look somewhat confused at her words, her hands lifting the glass to her lips again. "What I'm really saying is….before I met with Chrono, Rosette, and Azmaria, I was always alone. I didn't need friends and just wanted revenge….just like you do."

"And did you get that revenge?" Luna bluntly asked. Satella quietly starred at her with wispful eyes, another smile falling on her face.

"In a way….I did, but not by my hands, it was Chrono whom stuck the last blow."

"Chrono? Let me ask you this now, who was this demon that you talk about, what is his name?"

"…..A name I shall never forget…._Aion_."

Luna's eyes only widen a bit hearing the name….The Reaper had said that name right before she had finished him. Right before everything that had happen to her new life and companions. Satella could see something odd from her look and was slightly allured to know what it was.

"I would imagine you've heard of him within your church….he caused many people to perish," she told her.

This was not what Luna had expected to hear, there was something going on that she was unaware of. Everything that was happening must have revolved around this Aion person. Placing the drink onto the ledge of the balcony, she looked over at Satella, her expression now beginning to worry her.

"Where were you going?"

"Going?"

"When we first met you at the airport, where were you going?"

"T-To Rome, I was supposed to meet my husband there for a meeting. Why are you asking?" Satella stuttered placing her drink on the ledge as well.

Of course she was…..and now Luna could feel her stomach beginning to turn. Something was bringing them together, she didn't know what, but for some reason it was happening. Meeting Chrono, now Satella, something indeed was going to happen…..something they probably were not prepared for. Luna took a huge gulp form her drink finishing it off, running back into the room filled with people. The all gazed at her with weary eyes from her expression.

"Geez, what a shame, and here I was enjoying myself," Edric sighed rolling his eyes. However Luna did nothing about the comment and walked passed them all going to her room and slamming the door. When Satella reached the others, Chrono gazed over to her.

"What happened?" he asked with a concerned voice.

"I-I don't really know myself….I mentioned Aion and she just started acting like that," she told him, his expression slightly more troubled.

"Aion? Are you talking about the same demon that destroyed Pandemonium?" Edric gasped getting to his feet, the two of them starring at him.

"Yes same demon," Chrono said leaving the room to find Luna. Edric just frowned when he didn't get to ask anything more and simply followed the rest of everyone.

Luna placed a hand onto her face as she heard the knocks on her door, the sound becoming more and more annoying with each one. Nope, they had kept going on and wondered why they couldn't just leave her alone for five seconds to think to herself. Chrono's voice sounded somewhat in distress, and of course Edric's annoyed and agitated, and knew that sooner or later she'd have to open up and talk to them. Suddenly a sharp tingling pain began to roll up her arm, her eye slightly twitching. Something was coming….a demon? Her hand rolled over to her bag and grabbed for her gun, then blankly starred around her windows to see what was coming. No…..the pain was already strong…which meant that this demon was already in the room with her. How did she not see or notice it earlier? Quietly she cocked the gun to get ready to fire, her eye beginning to slowly turn black to release the demons power.

"What the hell is she doing in there? I know she's in there, I can still sense that hideous demonic essences," Edric snapped walking back and forth. This time Chrono gave him a dark and alarming look towards the man making him stop pacing.

"Keep your comments to yourself form now on!" he hissed making even Satella shocked by his reaction.

"…Fine, but why don't we just break down-," he started, then fell to the ground, as did the rest. Something had hit the building and sent everyone flying to their knees, the sound of metal being bent and broken in the other room. Chrono managed to get to his feet, his legs shaking with each and every step as the clashing of the building felt like an earthquake. When he reached for the door and began to open it, the shaking had stopped completely, his eyes peering into the void that laid in front of them. The entire room…no….side of the house was no longer intact, flashes of lose wires and fires burning along the side of the building. Yet it wasn't that….Luna wasn't there…..

….

How much time had passed? What day was it? What had happened back there? All of these thoughts had flashed within, no longer able to tell what had happen or how long she had been out. All she knew when she woke up….she was somewhere other than her own room. All she remembered was getting ready to attack whatever it was that was in her room….then passing out. What was that strange and frightful power than had consumed her? It wasn't dark…..possibly light? The more she thought about it thought the more her head hurt, trying to find a way out of the place she was stuck in.

When she first woke up she was in a dusty room filled with nothing but a door. For a while it didn't open and she tired calling out to whomever it was that took her. That was when she had lost track of time and for all she knew, weeks had passed or even months. That wasn't even the frightening part about this though. For some reason she hadn't gone hungry or even thirsty, nothing, she didn't even began to smell from the late of hygiene! The only thing that did change was her hair, now beginning to grow longer and reached the bottom of her shoulders. Placing her hand on the door and leaning her head against it, she tired something once again, releasing her demonic powers. No matter how much she tried though, the rushing feeling of power did not answer her calls, and the brushing feeling of panic over whelmed her. Was her powers….gone?

It was something that she didn't ever want, without them she would be nothing more than a human. A worthless, weak, pitiful human! Again she tried and again she failed, beating on the door in frustration, tears almost beginning to swell in them. Was she actually going to cry over something like this!? Was all of what she worked for, all that power she needed in order to get revenge, going to be gone!? No….

"NO NO NO NO NO!" she howled as hard as she could, grinding her teeth and bashing away at the door.

_Click. _It was the first sound she had heard since she had gotten here, her heart racing…..it was from the door. Slowly and slightly shaken to find out what was on the other side, she simple pushed it open. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a tall figure standing in front of her, the sight of another person pleasing the woman somehow. This wasn't the time to start acting like one thought, and fully began to aware that this person was on the other side of that door the whole time….and was the one that probably put her there.

"Who the hell are you?! Are you the one who stuck me in here?! DID YOU TAKE AWAY MY POWERS?!" she hissed hitting him over and over again on his chest, the figure not even trying to fight back. After a few minutes and finally ran out of breathe, she glared at this person, looking at their face. A man, an extremely attractive man that even made Luna almost blush for some reason. This wasn't the time to be all glee over a guy, he's the one that locked her up, she knew that!

"Forgive me for the late introductions…..and forgive me for placing you in such a room. But I needed you to be cleansed first. I am Asmoday." Luna tilted her head in annoyance hearing the words he had just used.

"D-Did you just say cleansed?! Did you god damn just say that you bastard!?"

"Please calm down Luna, I know what you must be thinking, but I will tell you this now, your powers will return as soon as you leave. But in order for me to talk to you properly I needed to get rid of your….negative energy first," the man said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"I…..it is hard for me to be around someone such as yourself. Everything that you have kept built inside of you, all of your emotions and evil thoughts, I needed to help you rid of them."

Luna heaved as she heard his words coming from his mouth. Everything that she had built up….evil thoughts and negative energy? What the hell? It was then that she had realized what he had meant, starring at her hands that were now shaking. In that room, not only did she express anger and sorrow….but she cried for the first time since her family was killed. What ever that room was…..what ever it does….it had made her almost as if she was a human again, but why?

"I…I don't understand, why the hell would you do that? What is going on!?"

"I know you must have many questions, but please, follow me before we begin that," Asmoday said bowing his head and leading them to another door. When he opened it, the sun's rays flooded onto Luna's skin, and for the first time in a while….she enjoyed it. She actually enjoyed it! Whatever that room was….it sure did something strange to her. When she realized what was around her, Luna's eyes widened as she noticed something strange about this room. Whatever was shinning wasn't the sun….it was something else, something hanging above them almost like a chevalier. Yet it wasn't any regular light, it hovered around at a fast and incredible speed.

And the gigantic room was almost breath taking. There was only one path that they traveled on, everything else flashing in bright and beautiful colors. What had seemed like a river flowed all around her, the ground below her feet showing dazzling images of stars and suns she had never seen. Soon they reached another door and was almost willing to stay and gaze at the incredible images she was still blankly starring at. Yet there was no time for this, she needed to find out what was going on and who the hell this person was.

The man was clearly taller than anyone she had ever seen, his broad shoulders giving him a statue like feature. Long silver hair flowed down his entire back and reached his knees, extravagant and daring grey eyes starring back at her.

"In here, I shall explain everything."

She nodded and walked into the next room which also seemed like something out of a movie. Flowers and trees flooded this area, some she had never even seen. A emerald green river flowed along the greenery, and spotted some chairs and a table resting near the bend. Slowly she followed the stranger to the area and sat in one of the chairs, her head still spinning by everything that was happening.

"So tell me….what in Gods name is this place? Where am I?" she finally asked.

"It has many names…..and truthfully it isn't that important where we are…..but what I have brought you here for," he said leaning towards the table and waving his hand with a flick. The table began to fill with fruits and drinks, Luna almost having to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Okay….then what do you want from me….and who are you?"

"That…is the right question. I've known about you for your whole life Luna, I know what it is that you seek and what you've done. Even with my power I would not be able to rid you of what you've done," he told her, a sad expression beaming on his face.

"I do not want to be saved," the woman bluntly said, the man becoming more pitiful looking.

"That I know…..I know. And for that I am truly sorry," he said taking one of the cups and drinking from it. "But now I can tell you what it is that you wish to know and I am going to help you on this journey that you travel."

"Wait….help me? What are you talking about?" she asked slightly concerned.

"As I've said, I have watched you since you were first birthed. You seek vengeance against the one that has caused you pain, and I wish to protect this world that my father had created." Luna was about to grab one of the drink on the table until she heard what he had just said. _Father? Did he just say Father?_!

"Yes I just said that…..you wish to know who I am, I am what you humans call an Angel." This time Luna almost fell out of her chair, her hands catching herself before she could.

"Y-You've got to be joking with me! An Angel! AN ANGEL?!" the woman gasped for air.

"That is what you call us, yes. Did you honestly believe that demons where the only ones, and that angels don't exist?"

"…Well…..yes."

"Fruitless talk, just as demons walk the earth so do we. We've been around just as long as the demons, but we do not interact as much as they do…..until now that is," he said. "Luna…I wish to give you something….something that you were seeking. I warn you now, where you were going was death. And because of that I broke a horrible and forbidden law by bringing you here to my home. It is a holy place and because of your…..situation, I decided to take this chance," he told her, a box floating down into her lap.

Luna was almost frightful to know what all he was saying, and was still trying to process the fact that Angels truly existed. Slowly she lifted the lid and starred at what she didn't think seemed to be true. They were….horns.

"Yes it is the ones that you've been looking for. The Demon Chrono's power source….his horns. And I already know that you are going to ask my why I give them to you. It is because if you were to travel to Rome, your death and many more would follow. No…..everyone's lives would have been annihilated. Do not ask me how I know this but I want you to trust me."

"Trust you?! Why the hell should I trust you!? I don't have any idea on what your blabbering about!"

"Forgive me….I know what I am saying is strange and unthinkable, however I want…no NEED you to understand you when I say this. The path your going on….if you follow it you will not only destroy yourself, but those around you."

"What? WHAT?! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Luna cried slamming her hands on the table. Asmoday slightly hesitated but then reached for her hand, placing it onto of hers.

"Then I shall show you….what awaits your friends and ever living thing around you."

An explosion. Her body felt as if it were on fire from the intensity, flashing lights making her eyes go blind. What did he do? It was then she opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. She did not see a beautiful sun, but a dark maroon of chaos wrapping around her body. The sky was not blue no longer, but a burgundy orange with the wrathful sun beating on the lands. Her eyes moved to her left were she saw buildings….or what was left of them. It had seemed that they had been there for years upon years, like an ancient city, but more eerie and deathly quiet. The rolling winds picked up the tasteless dirt and flung it into the air like a sand storm. The woman looked at her feet and saw no grass…or even a shred of life within this strange place.

Where was she? The Angel must have sent her somewhere…but where. Walking along the empty streets, her face beginning to be alarm as she saw a sign. No….it was impossible. The words were worn off with but could still see the outline of them….Atlanta. The same city that she and the rest of them were in before they would leave for Rome. How could it be though?

"This is the future for your kind," a voice announced behind her. Luna turned to them, Asmoday, the Angel starring dejected towards the woman.

"T-This…..is our future?"

"Yes, a future that is to come to pass…..if you continue to walk this path you are on. The more you wish to have power, the more this future is written down in the book of fate."

"You mean…..the Path of Vengeance….the Path of Redemption….this is going to happen?" the woman faltered. As she gazed around one last time, she clenched her fists and glared over to the Angel. "Bullshit! This is a deception…a lie! How can I…and I alone cause such a chaotic world?!"

Another tender look washed over his face as he simple pointed in a direction, her eyes following the tip of his finger. The bright and unnatural sun flashed in her eyes as she starred in the distance, catching sight of a figure standing on a low roof. A black cloud of smoke finally managed to cast the sun into admission, Luna gazing harder at this figure. From there she could tell that this person was wearing a rugged cloak, rips flowing down the clothing. Then her eyes looked towards their face, again squinting to see who this was.

For a second she could not believe her eyes….it had to have been a lie. This person who stood high above all else as if they were a God….was her….it was herself. Luna's breathe caught within her throat as she tired to understand what it was she was starring at. No matter how much she tired to deny it thought, she knew what her face looked like more than anyone else. Though this figure seemed more….menacing and ominous, eyes both ebony black. Her hair was far longer than she would ever let it go, almost reaching to the ground.

"Fate is something that can't be changed….should you follow one path, another will be born, and this fate is one that is the most likely to happen."

"Your…lying. That can't be me! I….I-," she tired to argue, but deep down knew he was right and what she was seeing was all too true. "What happened to everyone else? Where is Chrono…Edric….All of them?"

"…They are dead and have been since the beginning. YOU KILLED THEM."

Luna felt her skin turning white as a ghost, the sound of her heart almost stopping. She killed them? She killed all of them? But why…how? Many questions rushed into her mind as she tried to understand what could have happened for this to happen. Suddenly she once again felt the surge of light overwhelmed her as she soon once again found herself sitting in the garden they were in minutes ago. Her expression didn't seem to change thought, her only thoughts on what she had just witnessed.

"I showed you this because I want you to understand something…..power is nothing more than an addiction, something that you humans seem to crave for more than anything. Even you whom wished to steal the horns you were seeking."

"I didn't want-,"

"No…..you did. The more power you have the more you feel as if you could do anything. Deep down inside you wanted those horns in order to have your revenge. However the second that you stole those horns was the end of mankind in the future you just saw. I needed you to see that because I hoped that you would change your mind," the Angel told her.

Luna almost felt ashamed to know that he was right, even if she said she didn't need Chrono's horns….she would have taken them. More power meant she would be invincible….immortal almost. If she had done what she was going to do….she would have destroyed everything.

"I understand…..I understand now. I know what your saying is correct, I wanted the horns so that I can become powerful…..but I will not change the fact that I will….MUST….kill the monster that murdered my family. I WILL." The Angel didn't even budge when she had said that which surprised her. He simply shook his head in a nod, placing his hand onto hers.

"You will understand what must be done…..And for now this will end our meeting," told her.

"Wait….I have one last thing to ask you," she said before he somehow sent her away. He starred at her for a few more moments until he gave her another nod to continue. "I want to know…..Aion….is he the one that killed my family?"

"No he isn't. I wouldn't be able to tell you if I knew who it was too, for some reason he is more powerful than I thought. I can't track him or even see him in any of my visions….he is a ghost."

"Well does Aion have anything to do with this?"

"…Yes….you will soon find him in your path….but not as an enemy."

"Wait, not as an enemy? What are you talking about? All I've heard about this demon was he tired to destroy our planet….killed hundreds of people and so much more. All of a sudden he's not the enemy? And not too long ago a demon told me that Aion was alive, that he was basically going to purify this world," Luna frowned unsure what to make of his words.

"Its true what you have said, he was the one that did all those things. However I tell you now, the enemy you are about to face is someone far more sinister than Aion. He tried to accomplish something that was futile and failed, and for that he wonders the earth roaming aimlessly for nothing. The demon you have talked about only heard of the rumors going around about Aion being alive…and that he would once again try to dominate your planet. Yet the one you will be facing, his minions are the one going around telling them that Aion…..is the one to cause chaos. Do you know why?" For a moment Luna thought of what he was saying, but could understand what it was.

"A….distraction? Are you telling me that whomever this person you're talking about is going around and telling fibs? That's an odd way of doing things, but then I can understand it. Why not put the blame on a demon that already caused such havoc….that way everyone else would be looking in the wrong direction," she said.

"Correct. Follow one path and it will lead you to another…..and many more." The Angel gave her a smile, the first one she had seen since she had met him. Slightly he stood from his chair and walked over to her, bending down and kissing her forehead. Blankly she starred at the angelic man and was about to say something else until she had began to vanish. "This is good bye for now….we shall meet again Luna."

…..

Chrono threw another piece of metal, calling out for her name. Was she dead? Was she somewhere buried alive underneath this wreck and turmoil? No….she must have gotten away from this somehow….it was Luna, the one that was always so confident about everything she did. This wasn't the time to be thinking she was dead, the woman was just as hard headed as Rosette and never would die a pointless death. From the distance he could hear the others calling out the woman's name, their bodies covered in dirt and rust from the derby. Flashing lights were all around them from the police cars and fire trucks, others calling out the name of the one they too thought to be dead. What had happen in the first place? What sort of person or thing could cause such turmoil within seconds? Who knew, all he wanted was to find Luna and hope that she was still alive.

"We've been searching for over an hour and we still can't find her body. Why don't we just call it?" Edric sighed wiping away the sweat from his face.

"I can understand why you hate the girl so much, but if she has a shred amount of humanity in her left…it is worth saving. And I would do best to remember that," Satella snapped at the man. Edric shuffled around with his feet hearing the woman say that, his face slightly showing a hint of shame. Did he really think that she was alive after seeing all of this? Not a chance. If somehow she was still even breathing it would prove to be a miracle, or the fact that she truly was a monster.

"Okay Okay, but I'm just saying this because we all are exhausted about what happen. We've been digging around for something that might not even be there, and for all we know she's walking around town right now. I'm trying to be optimistic, if she were dead-," he started.

"Who died?" they heard, all of them turning around to see Luna letting out a sigh. Strangly enough Edric let out a yelp of a cry as if he had seen a ghost, Satella running over to the girl and eyeing her up and down. Chrono heard them from the distance and caught a glimpse of the woman, a huge and relived smile washing over his face.

"Your alive! How is it possible! You were in the room….you weren't anywhere to be found! And you don't even have a scratch on you!" Satella laughed giving her a pat on the back. Luna grinned, Edric noticing the box resting under her arm.

"Like I said….walking around the city."

"Oh do shut up over there," Satella snapped in frustration, the man putting his arms in the air.

"Luna!" Chrono said climbing over a large piece of metal. "What happened? Are you alright? We've been looking-," he started, then saw the woman shoving the box into his hands.

"There you go, might not be so useless after all," she smirked, sitting on the ground and letting out another yawn. Chrono and the rest of them starred at the box and then to her, confused by the way she was acting. Slowly he opened the package and saw the horns resting within. His face turned white and couldn't understand what he was looking at. Edric also gasped at the sight of what he was seeing, glaring over to Luna.

"What the hell? How'd you get these!?" the man yelped.

"Gift shop," she stated, Edric almost falling over to the joke.

"How did you get these?" Chrono asked this time, the rest of them also starring at the woman with curious eyes.

Luna couldn't really tell them the truth….they would think she was crazy than they already thought. An Angel gave them to me….ya right. Letting our another yawn, she saw that they grew impatient to the way she was silent.

"Ugh….they were given to me. I can't tell you by whom either…..just take them and enjoy it."

"Given to you? Who in God's name would give that to you?!" Edric snapped angrily at her. And if I said one of God's greatest creations?

"As I said, can't answer that. Lets just say that a little…bird gave it to me."

Finally beginning to grow tired of their ranting, Luna got from her feet and told them she was going to find a place to sleep, waving her hand at them good bye. It was Satella that noticed something different about the girl more than anyone.

"Tell me….is it just me or did Luna's hair….grow longer?"


	8. Chapter 8

The turn of events had proven to be more troublesome than he thought, Edric sitting in the dark room thinking to himself. What exactly had happen to Luna….how did she get Chrono's horns like that out of the blue? What ever it was, she wasn't talking about it and refused to answer anymore of their questions.

_"Why do you even want to know? We got the horns and you don't have to fly on the plane, double the reward,"_ she had told them earlier, Edric not convinced enough to let it go.

No it wasn't a reward, a demon had his horns and now Luna seemed more….he couldn't think of the words, what ever had happened to her somewhat changed her. The dark energy that she used to give off was no longer there, all except her demonic energy. It was almost impossible to get rid of all those feelings of hate in just a matter of hours….he's tried. No matter what he wasn't ever going to understand how this happened, or even what had happened to Luna. What Satella said before the woman had walked off, her hair, she was right. For some reason it had grown longer than it was, as if time had passed in years for the girl other than a few hours. Yet she didn't seem older….whatever it was that happened, Luna somehow….somewhere….was possibly in another time. Not in the past or present, but he's heard of something like this before.

When he was still but an appetence in the church they were required to learn a great deal, and one of his projects had to do with time and dimensions. From what he remembered, there are an infinity amount of dimensions in the universe, and time was different for each one. It was possible that Luna somehow entered one of these places and time might have been different there. Yet how was it that only her hair had changed…..as well as her attitude? Another mystery, and he knew that he had to find out what she was hiding. It was his job for one and needed to report anything strange about her back to the Bishop. How was he suppose to tell him about this though? He had no idea what to tell him in truth, and didn't dare even try to explain what happened anyhow. The only thing he could do was try to find out what happen, even if he had to force it from her himself.

He heard their voices form outside of the house, starring out of the window and looking towards them. All of their luggage rested on the side of the road….it was time to head back home. They didn't need to go to Rome all of a sudden and decided that it was best just to leave. Thankfully they would be taking a car too!

"You coming or what?" he heard behind him, starring over to Luna at the door.

"…..Yes, I'll be there in a second," he simply told her. Luna still continued to peer at the man seeing that he over thinking something….and already knew what it was.

"I'm sorry," the woman miraculously gawked, Edric starring at her in disbelief by the strange apology.

"For what?"

"For not telling you what happened. I can tell that it bothers you….It's all over your face. And I know that you despise me enough to get rid of me. That is why I can only ask you for this favor," Luna told him.

"Favor? What do you want?"

"I can already tell you that you'll enjoy it, something that you've wanted to do when we first met…that much I know."

"Just spit it out already."

"When the time comes….if I for some reason want to take Chrono's horns away….steal them, use them for my own gain…..kill me," Luna bluntly said. Edric was astonished, did she actually say that? Of all the favors to ask, and she asked him to put her down if she stole Chrono's horns. This was when he knew that something did happen to her in those few hours she was missing. A few hours couldn't change a person and even if she seemed the same to everyone else….she was indeed different. Most times the woman would bicker at him for always saying he'll kill her when he got the chance if she screwed up. Now all of a sudden she was ASKING him to kill her if she screwed up.

"…..Tell me, anything, what happened to you?" Edric murmured.

"I…I can't tell you….I mustn't tell you. Edric, please understand that I would tell you and Chrono everything, but it isn't the right time….Someday I will, but for now I can not," Luna told him in a low voice. Edric sighed knowing that it wasn't going to work on her anymore, and if she said she would tell them in the future then he could wait. Strange though, he was actually considering the woman's words and nodded his head.

"Yes…..I'll do it," the man told her, patting her on the shoulder and making his way to the car.

Luna let out a sigh of relief to hear those words, remembering what she had seen in the future. If she was the one that destroyed the world….somehow, then she'd be damned to let it happened. Not only would she kill all those she knew, but the human race….but what had confused her the most was….why? All she wanted was revenge, what else could there be? Waving the thoughts from her mind, she too made her way to the car and saw that Satella was giving Chrono a hug.

"Do come back and see me Chrono," she cried.

"Ha ha ha ha, Satella, you've changed quite a lot….you wouldn't have cried back then," Chrono told her returning her hug. Luna could tell that they would have a strong bond like this for the rest of their lives…and let out a smile at the thought. However Edric almost fell over when he saw it and she quickly flared it away.

"Please be safe also, I don't know what's going on with you and…your friends, but don't get in too much trouble."

"Your sounding more and more like his mother than a friend," Edric sighed pushing them away to get into the car.

"You and that tongue of yours are going to get a taste of my high heel if you don't stuff it."

"Pleasure's all mine Satella, and thank you for your hospitality," he smiled at her reaction, the woman calming down and returning his smile.

"Good bye," Luna simply said getting into the car. Chrono gave Satella one last smile before getting in with them. The woman watched as they began their departure, placing her hands onto her hips.

"I can't believe that Steiner ran off and didn't even say goodbye! That boy!"

….

Luna couldn't help but enjoy herself with the car they had been given. It was a large black SUV, and it had more room than she could ever imagine. She felt like a child with a new toy, and drove most of the time because of her liking to it. Edric and Chrono rested in the back seat chatting and ranting about pointless things again. Edric on the other hand held an interest in the matter with Pandemonium, Chrono trying to explain to him what had happened on that day. Luna also was infatuated with the subject, trying to hear about anything that would prove useful to her in the near future. But what she was trying to hear for was anything about Aion, her thoughts still going back to what the Angel said.

If it was true that this Aion demon wasn't going to become an enemy….should she go look for him? The only problem…the two people in the back seat. Of course she would know that Chrono would find her absolutely crazy and Edric bickering the whole time. However one thing did puzzle the woman more than anything….if Chrono and Aion fought and supposable one was killed….did Chrono not kill Aion in the first place? Who knew, she would ask him when the time was right….or when she found Aion. About another hour into the trip they stopped by the gas station to fill up, Edric and Chrono stretching their legs from sitting in the car too long.

"I actually think that taking a plane would have been better….and a lot faster too," Chrono sighed.

"Nah, I would prefer being on the ground and stiff than flying hundreds of feet in the air any day," Edric replied.

Luna let out a grin hearing the two men bicker, trying not to laugh at them. Some reason the two seemed to get along better than she imagined, even better than her and Edric. Strange though, she was as close to a human then Chrono was but was treated more poorly. A shrug came to her shoulder when she thought more about it, at least they were getting along. When finishing up with the gas she asked them if they needed anything from the small store, both of them waving a hand at her and continued their chat.

Opening the door and hearing that ringing sound that some doors made, she walked around to see if there was anything they would want. A couple of chips and some drinks, she walked over to the counter and placed it on the edge. Looking around, she noticed that there was no people around, nor was someone there to check her out. Yet she saw the small TV in the top corner above her running the news, and tapped her finger as she waited. Several minutes passed by and still no sign of the cashier….was she thinking too much? Walking around the place again, she saw the sign for 'Employees Only', giving it a couple of knocks before walking in.

Silence. Not a single soul or even the sound of a breath was in the entire building…..now she began to see something was wrong. Unclipping the gun at her side and reviewing her surroundings once again, she began to walk towards the exit to warn Chrono and Edric. Before she did though, she spotted something near the register that caught her attention, veering her feet towards it. Walking behind the counter she saw what it was….blood. A pool of blood rested on the floor and a little on the walls. Bending down to the substance, she placed a finger at the edge of it, trying to see if there was a sort of clue. All too well she knew, a slight hint of demonic energy was flowing into the tip of her fingers. Getting to her feet slowly, she once again began to walk towards the entrance. It would have been easier to just call them out, but then again it would give her position away if the demon was still here.

The sound of a door opening made her jump to her left, hiding behind a shelf full of candy and sweets. Slowly she peered through a small opening through the shelves, but couldn't see a thing. However she knew that it was a demon, the stench it gave off was unmistakable. Knowing that it wasn't Chrono, she decided it was best to go head first with the creature, her eye beginning to turn black with small drips of blood falling from them.

"I know that your there little girl, I can smell your sweet sweet nectar blood a mile away," it called with a huffy voice. Luna let out a grin getting from her spot and met with the demon in the middle of the store, the demon curiously starring at her eye. "You…..I've heard about you….Luna Aroma. Rumors were true for once….you are not just beautiful but furiously monstrous to eat a demons horn. Not to mention your arm as well," he grinned widely showing his sharp teeth. This demon wasn't like the rest that she had fought, Luna knew that much. He held a tremendous amount of energy, and she could feel the over-whelming power coming from him. He was about three feet taller than her, his flashing red eyes flaring bright. Small sharp spikes were edged all around his body, and knew that she wouldn't be able to touch him. His wings were pressed against his chest almost like a cape, the rest of his body covered behind it.

"Rumors about me? I'm quite flattered…any other rumors flying around?" Luna grinned tilting her head slightly, placing a hand on her hip.

"Ah ha ha ha," the creature giggled under his breathe, "Aye there are others roaming around. But what makes you think that I'll tell you? What can you…do for me?"

"Well for one I won't kill you…..unless there is no other option."

"Ohhhhhh? Really now, and here I thought we could become good friends too…..sad," he replied. "But even I can tell that you'll have trouble fighting me….I am more powerful than any other demon you fought yet."

"Really? I don't know about that, you seem somewhat of a fly underneath my boot….and can be easily disposed of. Now tell me, what happened to all the people here? You kill them?" the woman asked placing her hand on the handle of her gun.

"Do not estimate me human…..I am far more fiercer than you think. And as a matter of fact I did kill everything here….they were….quite tasty too," he smirked.

Luna scowled at the monster, wrinkles on her face clearly showing what she was feeling. Strange though, any other time she would not feel sympathetic to those that were already dead. It was probably due to that room…..clearly she still didn't understand what it really was for. Without another second thought, she flung out her gun shooting simultaneously at the devil's head, the swine moving swiftly away from each bullet drawing closer and closer to her. When her magazine was fresh out of bullets, it's cape swirled around towards her knocking her across the room, crashing into anything that was in her path.

Luna let out a grudging sound as she shuffled to her feet, throwing away the ineffective weapon. Her eye gleamed a more ebony and darker color, the woman's arm beginning to radiate demonic energy. The demon glanced at her arm in awe, never seeing something like this before from a human. A strange black like substance was crawling among her skin, almost as if it was a tattoo that was alive. Strangely though it did not cover her whole body but only her right side….the demonic side. Before the demon could again try to attack, he felt a sharp pain blasting away at his side, leaping away from the perpetrator. He hissed at the man that had attacked him, his cape once again wrapping around his body.

"I thought I felt a demonic presence," Edric snarled. He glanced over to Luna noticing that this was the first time that he had truly seen her in this form, noting that she seemed more…..aggressive looking. _"So this is the price that you've paid for your revenge huh?" _he thought to himself.

"Back off Edric…he's mine," a low and rough voice came from the woman.

"No can do…..I'm not going to let you use your powers for something as simple as this small fry…..so you back off," Edric cracked.

"I SAID BACK OFF!"

"Luna! Calm down," she heard Chrono shouted, her eyes glaring over to the demon. "He's right….you shouldn't use your powers for something like this….let him handle it," he nervously told her, holding up his hands to calm the woman.

Luna could feel her blood raging within her chest, the heat making her almost wanting to attack the three of them all together. Telling her to calm down?! Who did they think they were? Her whole life she had been fighting alone and now when she gets companions….they get in her way!

"Dear dear Luna! Are you going to listen to these pathetic beings!? You are more powerful than that! You bow to no one's will and you follow your own path! Don't let these simple vermin stand in your way! Come…fight me….release all of that glorified power onto me," the demon cried happily. Luna growled under her breath as she took a step forward, her right arm beginning to turn almost completely black.

The monster let out a huge grin thinking that he had finally got on the woman's nerves, his smile becoming sharper. Yet as soon as he did, he felt another large force ram into his face, sending him flying out of the building. Luna and Chrono starred in wonder at such a blow, their eyes turning over to Edric. The fist that he had used against the demon was bright red, steam seeping from the alluring hand.

"I thought he'd never shut up," he spat, walking towards the hole that he had created. "Now that I've got your attention you half witted demon freak. How about I send you back to were you came from!"

The demon rested on the pavement a couple of yards away from the building, holding his face in pain. When he felt around the area, he could feel and smell his flesh burning from the blow. What happened? Did the man somehow use some sort of fire trick? No….this priest was something more than he had truly thought. He watched as the figure drew closer to him and could see once again his fists beaming a bright orange.

"You aren't an ordinary priest, I give you complements for that," the devil snickered.

"That's right, if I wasn't then I'd be useless to the church," Edric replied. Glancing back, he saw that Luna's powers were slowly beginning to dissipate…..he didn't actually think it would work. Still it was hard to believe that he deliberately used his own powers in order to stop her form using her own. Very strange.

However it wasn't the time to be worrying about others, once again getting into a fighting position. The devil gave a broad smile to the priest, levitating from the ground to his feet. This human was another interesting person that he had heard about….a member of NOAH, an elite force to fight the demons. He could see why too, starring at the man's fists, as they seem to boil like the sun. One touch from that would kill him this time, noting the hot intensity beginning to rise in his fists.

Edric grew tired of his wearying eyes upon him and let out a war cry as he charged to the demon. He swung as hard as he could towards its head, the monster smoothly dodging the charred hand. When he missed, his fist crashed into a large tree that stood behind the demon. The massive tree didn't stand a chance, the whole truck cracking off and falling over limp to the ground. The planet burst into flames within seconds and the smoke lifted high into the air. Once again he turned and swung several more times at the monster, its speed somehow increasing with each second. Suddenly with the right opportunity, the devil swirled his leg around and kicked at his side, the man flying several feet away.

Luna let out another hiss as she saw Edric flying across the street, her eye beginning to once again glow with power. However a simple hand touched her shoulder and looked over to Chrono, a smile resting on his face.

"Don't throw him away yet….he is a lot stronger than you think Luna," he told her. Slowly her eyes turned back to the fight starring at the man whom had gotten to his feet.

Edric wiped the blood from his lip and glanced over to the demon fuming with annoyance. It had been a while since he had last seen his own blood and could feel an overwhelming rush of excitement pumping his heart. The demon grinned his sharp teeth towards the man seeing the pitiful human getting back to his feet. As he was ready to once again dodge his attacks, he saw that the mans hands were changing color. From an orange burgundy to a light blue…..they were getting hotter? The demon frowned at the new power but knew all he had to do was evade his attacks.

Once again Edric lunged at the fiend, swiftly moving side to side to try and confuse the demon. Nevertheless it moved away at the right moments again, rapidly avoiding the burning hands. Edric let out a smirk as he and the demon met eye to eye, the two of them almost dancing and following each movements. As the demon once again tried to dodge and shifted his head from the blow, he felt a razor sharp pain on his chest. He quickly flew back to see what the priest had done, placing a hand on the burning flesh. He cursed under his breath as he saw the sizzling tissue burning on his chest, glaring over to the man.

_"I should have dodged that…..what happened?" _the demon thought to himself. Edric simply smiled as he starred at the demon whom seemed to not understand what had happen. Luna couldn't understand how as well, the demon had clearly been avoiding all of his attacks, what happened? Yet when she glanced at Chrono and saw a huge grin upon his face, she knew that she had missed something. The demon this time flung towards the priest, his razor sharp claws aiming towards his head. Once again he again felt a sharp pain grazing onto his leg, and once again retreated away from Edric.

What was happening? Clearly the man didn't move an inch….and yet he was still able to inflict a wound on him? Peering at Edric furiously, he noticed something that he hadn't before….there was something up his sleeve?

"You…..are using a weapon?" he asked finally, curious to what it could be.

"Ah, so you finally noticed huh? And here I thought you were some all powerful demon. Yet you couldn't even spot what I was hiding?" Edric beamed.

"Shut your filthy mouth human!" the demon angrily hissed as he once again flew towards the man. This time when he had reached him, he vanished from Edric's eyes and felt the demons presence behind him. He didn't turn to face him but stayed his ground, the scream of the demon hurling in pain again. Without a second thought he turned, shifted around and planted one of his blue fists into the creatures chest. The smell of the burning flesh didn't bother him a bit but rather enjoyed it. He could hear its screeching cry as a hole was burning away at its chest.

The demon had tried to retreat but something was caught on his arm….something hot. Glancing at it in pain, he saw a glowing bright blue chain wrapped around it….this was what he was using to injure him? A chain?! Realizing that if he didn't escape soon and would perish, he pulled his injured arm away as hard as he could. The arm severed off from the heat and roared in pain as he flew up into the air. Edric frowned and starred at the limp arm that rested on the ground, his eyes peering up at the demon.

"Y-You shitty ass Priest! You will p-pay dearly for that!" he cried in the air. It was time for him to retreat and tend to his wounds….he could no longer fight. As he began to flash away, Edric snared at the fleeing creature but knew that his chain would not reach that far. Luna fired her gun several times but the monster still had a sense of agility, and looked back at the pathetic beings. Yet as he turned around, he found himself starring at some large….teeth. "N-NO!" was all he could cry out before the strange monster gulped him down within seconds. The three people below starred widely at the thing that had eaten their prey. It was a giant dragon….a crystalized dragon.

"Whoa! That was fricken cool! I can't believe that actually worked!" they heard a young voice, the three of them looking over towards it. They saw a young boy sitting on their SUV, Chrono's mouth dropping.

"S- Steiner?! What are you doing here?" Chrono shouted running over to the boy.

"Hehehe, I was getting bored of sitting around the house….soooooo I thought I could hang around with you guys," the boy grinned widely, jumping off of the car. Suddenly he felt a hand fall onto his head, squeezing it tightly and lifting him from the ground. He scrambled around screaming in fear, starring at a pair of cold eyes.

"You little piece of-," Luna flared wildly.

"DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME!" Steiner howled in horror, swirling around his hands in feet.

"Tch! And why shouldn't I?" the woman asked glaring at him, squeezing her hand tighter onto the boys head.

"B-Because I can help you! Didn't you just see that! I'm strong! I killed that demon!" Both Luna and Chrono starred at one another, the woman placing the boy on the ground and folding her arms.

"Steiner….this isn't a game. You could get hurt and on top of that what would your mother say if that happened?" Chrono asked him leaning towards the child.

"You should know, she's a pretty mean lady and would kill me herself," the boy frowned. "and besides…she doesn't know."

"Know about you hitch hiking?" Edric said to him walking over, his hands back to normal.

"Know about my powers. She told me when I was smaller about when she use to be a jewel summoner…but she doesn't know that I can do it too. I kind of…..didn't tell her," Steiner gleamed proudly.

"Great to know kid, but were still sending you back. I don't feel like babysitting and I can already tell you that Luna wouldn't either," Edric said, starring over to Luna. Yet the woman had a small grin on her face and a questioning look. "Right?"

"Hmmm…..I don't agree. I think it might actually not be such a bad idea to drag him along," she said, shocking the two men, the boy smiling widely.

"A-Are you nuts!? You want to get this boy killed!?" Edric snapped towards her.

"Luna I don't think that's a good idea, what if something happens to him? What and how would I ever be able to face Satella again?" Chrono silently said.

"From what I can tell….the kid can handle himself pretty damn well. An extra hand wouldn't hurt and besides….we can use someone to do our errands," she smirked. Steiner made a small frown at the last comment but couldn't argue with the person that was giving him an okay to join them. Edric and Chrono starred at each other weary on the idea, but let out a sigh when turning to see the boy's eyes sparkling with ambition.

"Ugh! Fine! We can keep the brat!" Edric huffed.

"I still don't like it….but at least let me tell your mother were your at so she doesn't worry, okay?" Chrono said to the boy, Steiner shaking his head in agreement.

"There…..Now we can get the hell out of here, starting to smell," Luna said waving them towards the car.


	9. Chapter 9

The sweet taste of the cigarette filled his lungs with a cool soothing taste of nicotine. Oh how he needed it, the last job that he had accomplished proved more taxing than he thought, and didn't even have time to pull one out. For several minutes he enjoyed his reward, flashing lights of blue and red passing his eyes. He shuffled around his jacket to pull out another cigarette when a man came up to him. Just by the judge of their feet tapping at an increasing pace he knew who it was. Throwing away his old burnt out one, he lite the second cigarette and took a long harsh huff from it before looking at the man. Yup, he was right, it was his boss and he looked pissed off as usual.

"Detective Han's, you've gone too god damn far this time! Look! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" the man howled. The detective simple looked over his boss's shoulder, starring at the flames that hurled around him. Was it that bad? Sure he might have made the building explode and cause a few fires….but he did stop another killer before they could stick again.

"….Doesn't look that bad to me…..no one died….I think," was all he shrugged, the other man still boiling with rage.

"You blabbering moron! I swear to you this will be the last case you handle!" he hissed.

"Sure….see you tomorrow Greg," the man said walking off.

"I mean it this time Marthos, this is your last! YOUR FINISHED!" his boss snapped waving a fist at him. When no longer in sight, his assistance walked over holding some papers, staring at the large man walk away.

"You want me to start filling out his resignation paper work?" he asked Greg.

"Humph….trust me I would love to get him off of my hands. But the bastard's solved more cases on this task force than anyone else in over fifty years."

"I'm confused sir, didn't you just say he was finished?"

"Tch….I always tell him that…..doesn't matter, have the report on my desk tomorrow morning."

Marthos walked along the streets of New York, his hands placed in his jacket to protect him from the cold. He could feel the eyes of people starring and gasping at him. Did he look that scary? He stopped to turn towards a glass window, starring at his tall and statue like figure. So he had some muscles and was taller than most people….didn't make him a bad guy. His dark grey hair coved his head and chin, and even at the age of 32 …..grey hairs already. He rubbed his hand over his uncut beard, wondering if cutting it would make it better…Hell no, this was his look….besides the ladies always adored a guy with a beard. Gave him that tough look….even though he could probably crush a mans skull with his freakish strength already. He stopped at the usual place, 'Patt's Pub', it was the place he always went to when he solved a case. Walking in, he could already feel a smile creeping onto his face, people around him throwing their glasses into the air.

"AND SO HE DOES IT AGAIN!" the bar tender shouted as did the others. Marthos simply scratched his cheek with a hint of red on his cheeks, he loved this place. He sat at the barstool starring at his good old friend Harry, the man already preparing his usual drink.

"So what was it this time? A murderer….rapist? Come now my boy, we always enjoy the stories you tell!" Harry laughed, the others around him cheering Marthos on.

"Alright you bloody idiots, alright," he chuckled, taking the drink from the ledge and gulping it down. "This time it was a murderer. You've all read the papers right? Well….I got him….the one that's been hacking away children in the night, I got the bastard." Another cheer roared in the pub, everyone bursting out into joy from the new information.

"Tell us how you got him!" someone shouted.

"Aye, that I'll do….So I got a good source about him around 11 tonight. Didn't think I'd actually be walking into his layer…but I did. I go out to this factory, the one right over near Freddy's old place, and decided to check it out. Walk in, poked around to see what I could find and then I saw him." The room went quiet as he kept them on edge from the story, a grin falling to his lips at their expression. "We starred at each other for a good minute or two before one of us made the first move."

"I can already tell you that it was you!" a person cried.

"Well of course it was me….I could already tell it was my man. So to continue…..I shot at him a couple of times and he shot at me. Then the bastard decided to kick over a can of gasoline and try to scare me off. Course that was nothing and simple just ran through it chasing after him. Then…..short story short….I caught the freak." Cheers crashed around the room as everyone clashed around their drinks together, Marthos taking the new drink he had been given. After a while everyone went back to their own conversations, the man continuing to have his share of sweet whiskey. His old friend Harry starred at the man, knowing that there was something wrong.

"It was a good story boy, very good indeed. However just by the way your torturing that whiskey by drinking it that way….something else must have happen," Harry said to him. Marthos let out a grin, this old man still knew him better than anyone else. The man's face slightly wrinkled when he thought about what he saw tonight…something he hadn't seen before.

"Aye….something did happen," he told his friend. "But I don't really know what it was that happened. That man….I don't know why but you know that feeling I get all the time?"

"Ya, that strange little juju feeling?"

"Ya that one. I felt it tonight when I was fighting that man…..like he wasn't the only one there….and didn't even feel human. It was as if others of his….nature were sitting in the dark starring at me, fighting this thing. AUGH! I can't explain it Harry, it was just that feeling…that whatever and whom ever it was that I caught….wasn't human," Marthos gawked, still trying to understand what he had seen.

"Hmmmm, so your saying the man wasn't human? How could you tell?"

"Well for one it was just that feeling…..but his eyes….there was something wrong with them. They didn't look human at all."

"Yicks my friend….just yicks. I'll tell you one damn thing…..you've got the strangest job in the world."Marthos smiled and nodded in agreement, taking his wallet out and placing the money he owed on the table.

"Awww! You know that your drinks are always on the house. Wish you'd stop doing that," Harry growled starring at the money.

"Ha ha! And you know I don't want to put you out of business! See you later Harry," Marthos grinned, walking out of the small pub. He lifted his jacket to look at the time, 3am, late night but it was worth it. He strode down the streets of New York, the lights in Time Square still barring down its powerful colors. For about an hour he gazed around at the people who were still awake at such a time, trying to figure out why humans were so nocturnal. Then again here he was….walking around alone at this hour and not even a bit tired. Turning another street, he saw a couple of girls making their 'rounds' at the corner, smiling towards them.

"Well if it isn't Jenny, my goodness girl you get prettier each time I see ya," Marthos smirked giving her a hug.

"Oh you silly boy, of course I'm pretty, thanks to you that is," the woman grinned returning the hug.

"You don't have any more bruises on your face either…..did I give your boss a good beating then?"

"Ha ha ha! You sure did Marthos, he hasn't bothered us in a while and we can still continue what we do without being all beat up. I swear that day you kicked his ass…..made a lot of woman happy," Jenny smiled giving him a kiss and wrapping her hands around his waist. "And when are you going to invite me back to your house again….I miss you."

"Ah shucks darling, been so busy with work and all, haven't had the time to. Trust me sweety, next time I'm free I'll give you a call and show you a good time." Jenny frowned at the man but shook her head in agreement. Waving and calling out his name, the girls let out a sigh and starred at each other.

"Who was that?" one of the new girls asked.

"That my dear little Hanna was the Great Marthos."

"Great Marthos? He's a giant!"

"And he's probably one of the best men in the world! Jenny here was beaten up a lot by her boss, and you know that we can't fight back. Then just out of the blue Marthos pops up….and I swear I'll never forget. That giant man only took one swing and sent the bastard flying! Since then he hasn't messed with anyone and dared to never touch us again! He's an Angel that Marthos….truly. Even if were hookers, he treats us more like a human than anyone else…..and he's very charming." Hanna tilted her head curious about such a man, starring towards Marthos's large back.

How fast did the time travel, the man glancing up at his clock, rolling slightly out of bed. Already past noon….that was quick. He stretched his arms and legs, the usual thing that he did when he woke up, worked out. An hour of that, shower, lunch, and then back to work. It was dull as always but it was his job that he did love, even if it did get hectic sometimes. When he arrived he heard the phones ringing off the hook….strange to get this many calls. Luckily it wasn't his job to answer them but felt pained to see the others having to do it. Already the day had begun to grow worse…what else could happen?

"Detective Han's! Office…NOW!" he heard an annoying voice, turning around and walking into the room. "…..Your late…..as always."

"Good afternoon to you too sir."

"Ah don't give me that bullshit Han's, you know I hate it when you say that. Piss me off already that your 4 hours late all the time. Here, take this."

"Another assignment already? That was quick," he said shuffling through the papers.

"Nope, not today. Your stuck on interrogation duty for that stunt last night," Greg smiled widely, Marthos frowning at the man. "Don't give me that look, it was your day today anyhow…Right. You'll be interrogating a 20 year old female. Name is Luna Aroma, one of our boys caught her snooping around in that same factory of yours last night."

"Seriously? So I'm guessing that the woman wasn't hurt by the fire?"

"Right, we found her about five minutes after you left and she hasn't said a damn word. Go see what you can find out." Greg told him.

Marthos let out a sigh when he got out of the room, making his way to the holding area. Starring at the documents as he walked, he scanned through her information as best he could, trying to understand what her motive was. Then he saw something that really troubled him. _A Nun? Shit, now I got to deal with a fricken Nun?_ Checking in his gun, he walked over to the door where she was being held, giving one last sigh. _This just isn't my day…..who'd want to deal with a bloody nun? _Marthos opened the door with that thought in mind, and then glanced at the young woman sitting in a chair.

"_Oh…helllloooooo Nuuuuuuun," _he thought to himself, glancing at the beautiful girl starring right back at him.

"About time someone came, I was just starting to get hungry," Luna grinned, Marthos taking note of her attitude.

"Sorry hun but I'm no lunch lady, I'll have someone bring you something after this. Right now though I've got some questions for ya," Marthos smiled taking a seat in front of her.

"Ah right, well then can I maybe grab one of your smokes?" the woman asked holding out her hand.

"A nun that smokes? Never heard that one before," he laughed handing her one of his. He watched as the woman lite her cigarette, wondering why she was here in the first place. "So….you want to tell me what you were doing at the factory last night?"

"Hunting."

"Hunting? What were you hunting?"

"Well if I told you…you wouldn't believe me now would you Marty?" Marthos slightly laughed at his new nickname, this nun was a hoot!

"Ah come on….try me."

"Sure sure. I'll tell ya….right after I get some God damn food," Luna smirked widely.

"Aren't Nun's not supposed to shun God's names like that? Then again you don't seem like a normal Nun…..Fine, lets go then," Marthos said getting her out of the handcuffs. Luna was quite surprised that he was actually letting her out of them, following the man as he walked. He could hear his boss yelling at him from afar, but simply told him that they'll be back shortly. Across the street was a small diner that he usually went to for dinner, walking in and hearing the shop owner welcome him. He waved his hand and sat at the same booth he always did, watching the woman ordering her food. It was quiet between the two for several minutes, Marthos finally beginning to talk.

"So Ms. Aroma….wanna tell me your little secret now?" he asked her. Luna took a sip of her coffee starring at him, placing the cup back onto the table.

"I hunt demons," the woman bluntly said without hesitation. Marthos didn't react to what she said for a couple of seconds before he burst out into a laugh. Wow! This woman sure had a way with stories! Demons? HAHA!

"N-Nice one girl! Real nice! Now come on….tell me the truth. What were you doing there last night?" he asked again.

"I saw you fighting him."

"Excuse me?"

"That man last night….the one that's been chopping up all those kids. Saw you fighting with him. I must say you're a pretty strong man to fight a demon alone. Usually you've got to be trained on how to kill them….but you did just fine from what I saw," Luna said, looking at the waitress as she brought her food.

"…..Demons? You got one hell of a story Ms. Nun. Look lady, I ain't no religious person and sure as hell don't believe in that crap."

"Actually you do Mr. Han's."

"What?"

"You believe in them more than anyone in here believes in God. I can tell….when your fighting someone you can already tell what type of person they are. Last night you looked somewhat confused on what you were fighting…..that look you get all the time. What you fought last night wasn't human indeed, it was a demon."

Marthos let out another grin, this woman was crazier than he thought. He took out a cigarette to lite it then noticed something strange. His hand…..it was shaking? How long had it been since he felt that strange feeling of doubt? Too long that much was for sure. His mind was telling him that she was nuts….however his very own body was telling him that she was being truthful. He did think that there was something wrong with the man last night. That it wasn't human. How could this…Nun….know about it though?

"Alright…..let's say that I believed you and that demons were real. What now huh?"

"Simple, come with me," Luna told him eating her food.

"Wait what?"

"Come with me….I need you."

"Need me? What the hell are you talking about lady? Your not making any sense anymore. You want me to leave here? Job? Friends? Just drop it all to run off with a kid like you?" Marthos told her confused.

"That's right, you got something that I need. Did you actually think that you were that good at your job? That you find all these bad people and don't even need some clues on how to find them?"

"What are you getting on about?" the man snapped becoming agitated.

"Listen Marty, you have a very rare gift. I've noticed it for some time now but didn't really know what to do with it. You can sense people and know if they are good or evil. You can sense demons." Now this was just getting too weird for him. All of a sudden he was some sort of beacon device to find demons?! Shit this was getting too confusing to him. Of all the days to find a crazy beautiful girl like this….and she was berserk.

"That's enough already, I'm tired of this strange shit and taking you back to your cell," he said grabbing her arm and lifting her up.

"I can prove it to you, that you have this power," she quickly said, Marthos standing still at her words.

"How? How can you prove something like that?"

"Sit down for one and you'll see." She simply told him. Marthos starred at her for a couple of minutes before cursing under his breath. He must be crazy to actually follow this little game of hers. The woman still continued to eat her food, the man tapping his foot impatient by her. Grabbing a napkin and wiping away at her face, she looked up at Marthos seeing that he was getting annoyed. "Ah, right. Okay then, in this diner there is a demon…point him out to me."

"What? You want me to randomly point at a person and accuse them for being a demon?"

"Well if that works for you, sure. Just use your instincts…..what you usually do when you try to find a criminal."

Marthos let out a sigh trying to understand what she meant by all this still, maybe he was just tired and dreaming. Yet he could smell the food in the restaurant and feel the cigarette filling his lungs….this was no dream. Oh well, he should just get this over with and see what happens next. Starring around the room, he glanced from person to person, woman, children, men, all of them. Shuffling around in his seat, he continued to try and figure out who was this 'demon'. _Nope. Nah. Not that one either. _He continued this little game, his eyes falling onto anyone who could have been a demon. Letting out another sigh, he took a sip of his coffee and noticed Luna glancing at him. She didn't seem to understand that this was ridicules….the woman should be in a nut house, even if she was pretty.

"Humph, I give up," he told her.

"Really? I didn't think you were the type to give up so easily Marty…you suspect anyone here? Anyone at all?"

"…That guy over there, kind of gives off a strange feeling," he said pointing over to a man sitting at the barstool. Luna looked over the stranger and let out a grin, folding her arms into her chest.

"The guy with the purple hair? You sure?"

"Well I don't think he's a criminal….but he just gives off some strange aura. And I don't think he's a demon because they just don't exist," Marthos said. Luna unfolded her arms and grinned, clapping her hands several times.

"Good job, you were correct. CHRONO! COME OVER HERE!" she shouted, Marthos clearly not understanding anything anymore. He watched as the man walked over to their table, Luna shuffling towards the window to let him in.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chrono," he said holding out his hand. Marthos tilted his head in confusion but returned the handshake.

"Okay….what the hell kind of joke is this?"

"No joke unfortunately, this guys a full fledge demon," he heard someone behind him, turning to see a blonde young man. "The names Edric, and sorry that you had to deal with our little friend here, she's kind of freak," he grinned jumping over the booth and sitting next to him.

"Hey! I was gonna sit there!" a child's voice grumbled, Marthos now looking at a young boy pouting beside him.

"Humph, why don't you ask the nice waitress for a buster seat?"

"Go to hell bastard!"

"Kids shouldn't talk like that, behave yourself or I'll tell your dear mommy," Edric smiled, Steiner sticking out his tongue to him.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH!" they heard Marthos screech, their voices caught in their throats. "I'll give someone about three seconds to tell me what the hell you want and what is going on!"

"Touchy touchy, Come now Marty, I already told you. I need you," Luna said to him.

"Ya, already heard that, but for what huh?"

"Your powers of course, it's a rare gift and we could really use your help too. Long story short, saving the world," the woman continued.

"There you go again about powers, those aren't powers, I just know for some reason, a feeling."

"And is it a feeling when you know where someone is and what they are doing?" she asked.

"What?"

"Exactly what I said. I told you I've been watching you and I know what it is that you do. You know where a criminal, murderer, or anyone one else, you know what they are doing. It's called Clairvoyance."

"Clair a whatda?"

"Clairvoyance. You see anything that is happening in the present. You can't see the past or future, but you can think of someone and see what they are doing even if your miles away," the woman said. Marthos quickly pulled out another cigarette and tried to lite it, his hands slightly shaking from all that was happening. Then he saw a lighter already lite for him, looking over at Luna smiling at him. "Do you believe me now?"

"Hell no."

"Thought so. I would tell Chrono right here to show you his demon form, but then again in this place…not the best idea. Steiner….show him." He glanced over to the young boy holding out a small gem, starring intently at what he was doing. He heard the child say a few words and saw something beginning to crystalize around his arm. Marthos's mouth dropped open, the cigarette beginning to fall from his mouth. Edric caught it in time before it fell on his leg, the man slightly grinning at his reaction.

"W-W-What the h-hell?!"

"He's a jewel summoner, someone just as special as you. Edric right here can create fire anywhere on his body and turn it into a deadly weapon. And Chrono….he's just your average old demon."

"A-And you?" Marthos stuttered, grabbing the cigarette away from Edric.

"Me? That's a long sort of story," she told him.

"Humph not really, this girl right here has an eye and arm from a demon. Not to mention eating its horn too," Edric grumbled, Marthos starring at her arm and eye. They looked fine to him and couldn't see anything….demonic about them.

"Horns?" he asked finally, still not understanding.

"A demon's power source, without it they are pretty useless." Chrono slightly frowned at her words, the woman only shrugging at what was true. Marthos felt a drip of cold sweat fall from his face…this was seriously not his day. Demon's? Summoners? Dudes that could create fire on themselves? And now a Nun that gnawed on a demon…..This was crazy! And apparently he had some crazy ass power too.

"See? Now that I've proven to you that….supernatural things do exist, will you help me?" Luna asked placing her hands on the table. Marthos couldn't understand why she needed his help in the first place, the woman appeared to already have some other nut cases around her.

"Why do you need my help?"

"Well I must admit it would be easier to find demons. Almost everyone here can sense a demon's presence from a small distance….but not far away. Your power can do that though, you could focuses on a demon….and see what their doing. The only problem right now is trying to find the right demon…the one that seems to think he can take over our world and destroy mankind."

"Wait wait wait! Just a second, if demons are so horrible then why the hell are you running around with this one?" Marthos said putting up his hands.

"Trust me I think its crazy too…..but it seems that all demons aren't like this one here, mainly none are like him," Edric told him. Marthos placed a hand on his face, pressing against his eyes form the headache he was starting to get. So here was the situation from what he saw…..He had strange ass powers, crazy Nun and people, and they want him to find someone they have no idea on whom it is. Great….that sums it up.

"Listen….I don't…..give me some time."

Luna starred out of the window as he saw Marthos walking back to his work, the man clearly trying to understand what was happening. It was a good thing she had seen him a few weeks back when she was on her own patrol. At first she had thought that the guy made a mistake by coming to one of the demons layers….but she was wrong. Each time she had went out he had somehow found his way to the same area as her. It was then she started to suspect something like Clairvoyance…..or that he was just lucky. But she couldn't tell the rest of them about his true purpose for herself though. To find Aion. It was all an excuse to find this unknown demon they still knew nothing about. Yet the man would prove to be useful in someway or another. It was puzzling though, of all the demons that Marthos fought….none of them transformed into their true form. Another puzzling matter to deal with later. Chrono and the others sat back at the bar area, slightly glancing at Luna.

"I already know what your thinking….something seems off," Edric said taking a bite of a piece of pie.

"I can agree…..I don't know what exactly she has planned….but I'll stay with her regardless."

"Ya have fun with that, I was starting to get tired of running around and doing nothing since we got back. Three weeks and all we've done is just run around killing demons. Not to say that I have a problem with it…..but Luna doesn't seem to be right in the head. She sneaks off in the middle of the night, spends hours reading books in the library, and hardly eats. Just look at her….she's as pale as a ghost," the man said starring at the woman. It was true though, for some reason Luna was more off than usual…more distant too. He couldn't read her thoughts and that was unfortunate. Yet what ever she was doing….what ever she was planning….he'd see it first hand.


	10. Chapter 10

_Tick tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. _The annoying sound of the clock was starting to make him unease. He could always hear it, that endless ticking sound that rang in his head non-stop. If only he could move his arms and legs….he would crush it in the palm of his hand like an insect. Oh how he longed for that powerful feeling at the tips of his fingers…..he was so powerful once. Here he was now, unable to move and continuing to stare at the blue ocean that seemed to call to him. Yet it wasn't the peaceful call, it was the call to rise up again and finish what he had started. Again from afar he could hear that damn clock, letting out a small growl underneath his breathe. Even his voice had seemed to fail him now, and could only speak with his eyes.

The thoughts of this peace was making him sick to his stomach, he wished to go back into the world and cause havoc. No…..that time had passed and now was in his own prison…..one that Chrono had made sure he would remain. If he had only just finished him that one time….he would not be sitting here like a lifeless creature that could no longer move or speak. He was the once powerful Aion….now he was as useless as the humans were.

"Nice view huh?" he heard a woman's voice, his eyes trying to glance behind him. The person stayed out of his view so he could not see her, but made a small grumbling noise under his breathe. "Hmmmm, I'll take that as a no?"

"I said to stay off my land! Get out of here now!" he could hear from his caretaker, Lara.

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll leave as soon as I'm done talking with him," the woman pointed.

Aion could hear Lara still bickering and going on about calling the cops, such a worthless woman she was. How he had managed to be taken care of a human was far in the past but hated the fact he could not squash them under his foot. Lara now was beginning to show the old wrinkles on her face, the woman once young and fresh when he had first met her. Strangely even though he could not move or talk, the strange creature ended up pitying him probably and took him under her wing.

"Geez this woman doesn't shut up, Marty mind taking care of her for a while?" he heard from the stranger.

"Tch, why do I got to baby sit? I told you, you should have brought the others with you, more people means more help," Aion heard from a rough deep voice.

"I already told you why we couldn't bring them….someone would have thrown a fit. Now just take her somewhere else already." Aion could still hear Lara screaming as she seemed to be dragged of somewhere, the only sound coming from the breathe of the woman that stood behind him. "So this is the almighty Aion…didn't expect this," she said whispering in his ear. The woman placed a hand on his head and shuffled her fingers in his hair, his eyes still trying to glance at her. Yet there was something off about this woman….she knew who he was but she gave off a strange feeling that he did not know. However he didn't care, if she knew who he was then surely she was here to end him. No matter. "My name is Luna….And I am in need of your service."

Aion felt a hint of confusion, was this human insane or just plain stupid? In need of his service? What could a cripple do to help her? A small laugh filled his lungs and a smile slightly forming on his lips. This time he felt the woman's breathe near his ear, her hands wrapping around his neck. Then the woman placed her hand across his face, and gently brushed her fingers across his lips. What a strange warmth the woman gave off…yet he still could not understand why she was asking for his help. He could do nothing but sit here, a pathetic excuse for a demon, and felt words trying to creep to his lips.

"You are…..pathetic," he slightly cried out. His eyes slightly widened when he had heard his own voice…..he had almost forgotten it. "What? How?" he again said in a surprising voice. He felt Luna's hands gripping his shoulders, his eyes catching a glimpse of her brown hair.

"For right now, your voice would be helpful now wouldn't it? Can't understand your grumbling and such now can I Aion?"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Hahaha, enjoying your voice now huh?" she said, releasing her grip from his body. Aion heard her footsteps making her way around to the front, starring at the woman that came into view. Her brown hair flooded across with the wind….a white strain of hair embedded in the front. Luna knelt to her knees and rested her elbows on his legs, leaning closely to his face. "I already told you who I was. But for what I want….I want to stop a future that seems to follow me where ever I go."

"Stop the future? Humph, you humans are always trying to stop something aren't you? What is it this time? Another demon that has taken my place? Does he fight to destroy your worthless kind?" Aion huffed. The woman simply smiled and glanced over to the ocean not far from them. Afar a storm was beginning to brew, the dark clouds screaming with lightning and rain.

"You could say that, and you could say not. Your close enough," she said.

"Close enough?"

"True that there is a demon out there causing chaos, but there are two things that need to be destroyed before they…..burst from the darkness."

"What else is there huh?"

"…Me." Aion starred silently at the alluring woman, his head slightly tilting with confusion.

"You? A human? That's a great one, how could a human, a little girl, destroy everything? I am in no mood to take your strange jokes woman." Luna let out a large laugh from his reaction; she had expected him to be like this. Give the voice back to a crazy demon and then you'll never get them to shut up.

"Your pretty funny Aion, for a demon that is." Getting to her feet she rolled up one of her sleeves, Aion silently glancing at it. For a while he did not know what he was looking at until he knew the strange feeling that she had given off. A small grin fell to his lips and then a laughter filled his voice.

"I take back what I said, you're a madman. You've got some guts girl, putting on a demons arm? You do realize what it is that you did correct? You'll die faster with that thing on you," he laughed.

"True, but that really isn't the problem," she said, Aion glancing to her again. "See I will die sometime soon and that doesn't really bother me too much….its what after that scares me."

"After?"

"Well maybe dying wasn't the best choice of words, I mean I technically will still be alive….but won't really be…..the same."

"What are you getting at woman?" Aion snapped.

"Its true that this arm…..and eye, are consuming me. Yet I can tell what's happening….its my body and all. See this little piece of white hair on my head? Wasn't there two weeks ago, just sort of popped up out of nowhere. This isn't killing me…..it changing me…into a demon."

Aion didn't think what he was hearing was possible, a human turning into a demon? Ridicules, it was impossible for a human to become a demon, or at least a full fledge one like him.

"…And? What do you need my help for? Trying to make me some righteous hero and help you save the world? Fruitless talk, it doesn't work that way human. I could care less what happens to this forsaken place, so why would I want to help you save it."

"Because of the human blood that runs in your veins," Luna told him. Aion glanced harshly at the woman, wishing he could reach over to her and snap her neck. Did she seriously considered him a human? A demon like him, once almighty?

"Watch you tongue girl, I may be stuck in this chair…..but I can find other ways to deal with you."

"What's that? Glare at me to death? Sorry but I don't think that's going to work. And I will not watch my tongue since what I say is true. Pandemonium, your mother, was once a human. Regardless of the changes in her body…she was still once a human. And giving birth to you and your….Sinners." Luna now walked beside him and kneeled, putting a hand onto his. Aion felt a strange tingle running into fingers and up his arm, almost as if something was poking at them. He glared over to the woman again and saw her picking up his limp hand and lifting it into the air. "You may deny it and I don't really care if you do, but if wish to….live again, then you will need my help."

"So you gave me my voice back, what else can you-", he began, then realized something. Luna no longer held onto his hand, his arm freely in the air. His face was clearly in shock, his mouth gapping open in disbelief…he was moving his arm…..moving it! For a while he threw it around to check if what he was seeing was true and even clenched his fists tightly to feel pain. Yes…..he had gained control of his hand and it had felt wonderful. Slowly he turned to Luna, a somewhat sinister grim forming onto his lips, thrashing his fingers around her neck and squeezing tightly. "Fool, I told you….I would find a way," he laughed. However the woman didn't look affected by his notation, her expression the same as before.

For some reason though he could not crush her, his fingers almost refusing to answer his thoughts. Why? Why could he not just kill her? Still continuing to try, he saw the woman's own hands reach up to his face and place them on his cheeks. All she did was stared into his eyes…..and for once in his life…..felt shivers crawling on his back. Slowly he released his grip away from her neck, his hand falling towards his side. Several minutes went by before the either of them moved, Luna letting out a small grin.

"Can't kill me? I thought you were a ruthless killer?" the girl crocked, Aion cursing under his breathe. Luna this time gently let out a calming smile, her feet moving towards the front of him. "Now…I can give you your body back…..you can walk….run….do what ever you wish. But in return you will help me."

"I refuse to help a human! I will not be controlled by your kind, I will not!"

"…And if I said that Chrono is still alive and traveling with me?" the woman bluntly said. Aion flashed his eyes over to her in a furious rage of disbelief, but saw no lie on her face. Chrono alive? He was alive after all this time? The demon could feel his face red with anger…but died down within seconds as the starred back to the woman.

"What is he doing with you?"

"Hmmm, well you could say he's my partner…..I guess," she simply told him.

"Humph…helping another human once again. And one that is also going to die at such a young age, he sure picks them." Aion laughed, placing his movable hand across his face.

So his little dear old friend was alive after all these years…..the last time they had seen each other was when they had fought. It was during then that Chrono had caused him to end up like this unmovable incest. Then casted him out into the world, this pathetic and miserable human world. And now this woman, this….thing was telling him he should help save it? Join her and Chrono? Options…none. If he sat here any longer he would surely go completely insane. If he went with Luna, he'd be able to move once again. The only problem now was his horns…..they were destroyed by Chrono himself, so how would he prove useful? Starring over to Luna, whom was still gazing at the storm that drew closer to them, he noted that she already look deathly ill. The woman may have seemed lively and somewhat cocky and yet she looked as if she would pass out from exhaustion. Probably due to the fact that those demon parts were starting to eat away at her own flesh?

"Fine, I'll help you on your little quest. There is of course an issue that you should know."

"Already know, your horns were destroyed. Figured as much, pretty obvious if you look at what you are right now Mr. Cripple," the girl grinned. "I already found the solution to that."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Luna reached into her pocket, a small red gem resting in her palm. Aion was quite surprised to see something like that on the girl. "Whose little soul is in there? What….did you find a poor and worthless human and put his horrific soul into that stone?" he asked her.

"Does it matter? All of a sudden you're worried about whose soul is in here? That you would rather not have your powers back and just be like one of use humans?" Luna harshly said to him, catching him by surprise. It was true what she was saying though, he didn't care whose soul it was and simply brushed the stupid question aside.

"No, doesn't matter at all. Now if you don't mind….I'd like to walk around now?" he grinned, Luna returning the same expression to him. She walked over to him and placed her hands onto his legs, closing her eyes. It was easy to give him his voice and a little movement in his arms…but this would prove to be taxing on her already battered body. Aion watched as she released her demonic powers, starring at the strange black markings forming across her body. This was something he had never seen in a human before, not even Joshua had such control over his powers.

He glanced towards her face and saw a stream of red falling from one of her eyes, taking note that this was the demon eye she was talking about. He was slightly curious on how she had managed to get these parts….but also be able to have demonic energy. That had required horns or possible a gem filled with a soul. Though it didn't seem she used one of those stones…..and could have hidden the horn somewhere on, or in her body. Suddenly he felt a rush of blood run into his head and felt like his body was going to explode. He could feel the tingling sensation running into his legs and his other arm, his eyes closing as he felt his life coming back to him.

A few minutes passed before Luna fell over breathless, sweat rolling across her paler face. Gasping for air, she starred over to Aion as he stood form his chair, his face in a state of shock and excitement. It was as if he had found the lost Ark or something, watching him jumping up and down on his feet to make sure they worked.

The two of them stayed on the beach a while longer, Luna still glancing at the man walking around and smiling. The woman also let out a smile at his expressions seeing that he was beginning to enjoy his new found life, even if he didn't like the idea of helping her save the world. Her eyes glanced towards the skies above their heads, drops of rain beginning to fall onto her face. It was cool and salty, the ocean beginning to twist and turn with the winds. Then the rain poured on them harshly, but the two of them didn't really seem to care and continued their stay.

Aion was still in shock from this strange feeling he was having deep in his chest. What was it? Was it because he was now once again alive and able to walk, talk, and run? Whom ever this strange human was, she was something that he hand never seen before. Demons could heal pretty fast…..but for a demon with no horns, they could not regenerate. It was the reason he was stuck in that chair for so long, and somehow this girl was able to heal him. It must have been true what she had said then….she was turning into a demon. Joshua couldn't heal the wounds of a demon and the horns rejected him. That had meant that Luna, wherever her horns were, they had accepted the girls body, as well as the eye and arm.

He gazed over to her once again and watched as she seemed to crawl upright, her legs shaking from power she had used on him. Slightly he began to make his way over to her but stopped and realized what he was about to do. Was he seriously about to go over to her….a human….and help her? He brushed the thought aside and reached out his hand for her, Luna slightly disturbed by the gesture.

"Oh? Starting to like me now aren't ya?" she grinned grabbing his hand with a slight hint of hesitation.

"Don't get any ideas girl, I'm only helping because you're now my ticket to freedom. And of course my source of power," he grumbled, squeezing her hand.

"Ha ha, so now I'm a power line to you? Wonderful to know…..now lets get going shall we?"

…

Chrono starred out of the window of the library, the sound of pages shuffling around filling his ears. He glanced over to Edric whom sat across from him, the man clearly embedded on what he was reading. Its what they had been doing for the past couple of days, reading old documents that they had access to. Anything that would give them a clue on what it is they needed to find. Which they still didn't really have any idea. All they knew was they needed to find out some information on a demon that was powerful enough to destroy the world, whom though, they didn't know. They had looked over documents that were hundreds of years old and still couldn't seem to find anything.

How was it that such a powerful demon was able to hide for so long without being noticed? And how was it that he choose now to decided to strike against the humans? It was the most puzzling thought to all of them. However they did know that whom ever this demon was, he was starting his attack already. Every News station reported hundreds and thousands of death, some a mystery or revolving around crime. It had seemed that this demon was influencing the wars that were happening around them as well, many countries beginning their attacks and threats.

If that was the case, then what would it be like in a few months down the line? Would the humans just blow each other up….or would this mysterious demon do it himself? What he did know, this would become a nightmare in the years to come if they didn't find him soon enough.

"You seem deeper in thought than me," he heard Edric say, Chrono looking over to the man.

"Ah….just thinking about what's all happening in the world," he told him.

"Ya, we all are. But don't think about it too much or your head will begin to hurt. And I'd say that were getting nowhere with all these damn documents. We've been reading none stop for days and still can't find any records of some powerful demon….other than Aion. That why I wanted to ask…do you think it could be him?"

"No…..it can't be him."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I made sure he couldn't harm another person again…..ever," Chrono told him starring at his hands. Edric continued to stare at him, noticing that he seemed more distress than he was a second ago.

"Anything that you want to talk about?" the man asked him. It was strange that the two of them somehow had become close. A demon and human friends? At first Edric had hated this demon to the core and yet somehow he had warmed to the kind creature. He could see that even though he was a demon…..he seemed more of a human than anything else. Yet it wasn't the fact that he had grown to like him…..what had troubled him was Luna. Even now he still could not become friendly or caring towards the woman, why was that? Was it the fact that she made such a mistake that couldn't be forgiven…..that even he couldn't forgive her? Who knew, it wasn't going to change nothing really, he'd still continue to loathe her.

"Thank you….but I'll be fine," Chrono smiled widely, seeing the kindness that was shown to him. Edric nodded his head and the two of them went back to reading, but only seconds later Steiner came running in out of breathe.

"Lu…..Luna is…back…..man….with her," he huffed wildly, the two men glancing to one another.

"Man?" Edric asked getting to his feet, Chrono following him to the entrance of the church. The two walked quickly to meet the woman, Chrono feeling somewhat unease about something. They turned the corner to see Marthos talking with Luna, a white haired man also joining their conversation.

"Who the hell is that?" Edric sighed, placing a hand onto his hip. Suddenly he felt a serge of killing aura coming from his side, swirling over to Chrono with dreadful eyes. He could see the demonic energy swirling around his body feverishly, his eyes glowing a bright red. Edric was almost frozen in place seeing him like this for the first time, but soon realized the situation that he would cause. Reaching over to him, he tried to grab his hand to calm him, but saw the demon flash away in seconds.

Luna turned over to the powerful source and had already anticipated this was going to happen. Why wouldn't it? Aion had caused many deaths and had seemed to have a great deal of history with Chrono…..they would have to fight. For now though…She couldn't have that happen and released her powers as well. What was faster in the human eye was slower for her, and saw Chrono reaching out his hand closely to Aion's chest. Quickly Luna flung towards his side and kicked him away, Marthos and Aion both blown down from the force of the kick. Luna landed on her feet and watched as Chrono got to his feet and growled, wiping away the blood from his face.

"YOU DEFEND HIM!? WHY? WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE!?" Chrono howled with rage. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! WHAT HE IS GOING TO DO?!"

"CALM DOWN!" he heard Luna scream, his skin almost crawling up spine. He had never seen her lose control this much, and Luna had never seen Chrono like this either. The two silently glared to at each other, the air almost freezing by the amount of power they were releasing. It was a surprise to Luna though, even if Chrono wasn't in his demon form…..he was still powerful in his human form.

"Why…why did you bring him here Luna? What are you doing?" Chrono calmly asked, a painful expression running across his face. "This whole time you've been acting strange…you hardly talk to any of us…..run off by yourself to who knows where…and now this. Please tell me….tell us, what is it that your trying to do? Is that the reason you were so interested in Marthos in the first place? To find Aion?"

"….oy…..is that true?" Marthos whispered in Edric's ear, who now stood beside him.

"Chrono…I can't-", she began.

"CAN'T TELL ME!? CAN'T TELL ME WHAT IT IS YOU ARE SO AFRAID OF!?" he screamed slamming his fist into the brick wall next to him, the structure crumbling with his powerful force.

"Afraid?" she questioned him.

"Don't think I don't know, I know what it is that you are afraid of. If you think I'm that stupid then help me god! YOU ARE TURNING INTO A DEMON LUNA! A DEMON!"

Everything around them had grown eerily silent, the only sound was that of the few birds that rested around them. Many faces that rested around them were blank with shock and opened mouths. Luna on the other hand remained calm and didn't change her expression, her eyes starring over at the demon in such agonizing pain. So…..he had known this whole time…..so what? It didn't matter what they had thought in the first place, none of it did. These….creature…..these HUMANS…..none of them realized what it was she was becoming…..what she would become. Chrono suddenly saw the look in her eyes and on her face, no one else able to see it. It was the first time that he had seen…..fear within her. His demonic powers vanished within seconds as he gapped at the woman who stood there slightly shaking.

Luna gazed at her hands…..they weren't human…she wasn't human! She was…she was turning into a demon! The same thing that had killed her family, the same thing that had killed millions of people, she was becoming one of them. Quickly she tried to get rid of her powers but somehow it was taking longer than usual. Regardless they did dissipate and it was then that she knew…..if she had kept using these powers….she would soon become a full fledged demon. Almost falling over she had caught herself on a branch, coughing up a good amount of blood. She could hear several cries calling her name but her mind was blank. She looked at her hand covered in blood…..the same color that she was all to familiar with….then darkness.

Chrono bolted over to her side, screaming out her name when she did not answer back. Both Marthos and Edric also flung over to his side, trying to wake her in anyway they could. Steiner on the other hand gasped from afar…..but didn't dare go any further towards the woman. His feet wouldn't move an inch…..she was…..scary.

"What….not going to check on your friend?" he heard from his side, starring at the man.

"W-What?"

"Humph, you humans are so readable. Your afraid of her aren't you? You finally saw what she truly is….or what she will become," Aion told the boy.

…

A demon huh? Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea now? It would give her the revenge she's always wished for…..power, everything would finally become nothing. An empty and dead shell just like her…..now that was the world that sounded good to her. Perhaps she should become this creature that the Angel had talked about…..maybe she should just kill those around her and not even care or cry for them. No one cried when her family died, no one cried for her because she was such a worthless and lonely child. Hell…..all they did was accuses her of being a monster….an abomination. Sure when you do nothing no one cares, but when you do something like she did….that'll get you some attention.

Her body floated around this dark and hallow place she was flowing in. It was an endless ebony river of misery and for some reason it comforted her the most out of anything else. Yes…..this was bliss, this was her paradise, an endless road of chaos and pain…..this is what the world should become. That way everyone will know what it is like for her; they will know how it feels to be lifeless entity. As she closed her eyes to embrace the darkness as a mother embraces a child, a small light wrapped around her. No….NO! She did not want this! She no longer wished to be in this light! NO! NO! NO!

"Luna?" she heard a familiar voice whisper to her. Her head was thrashing with pain and squinted her eyes at the light that grazed her eyes. Slowly though she got use to it, and leaned up to look around. This place… "Are you fairing better?" she heard again, looking up at a tall figure.

"Y…You?!" Luna gasped.

"Yes it is me," he smiled.

"Asmoday…wait…..how'd I get here?"

"You are not really…..here, but you are in spirit."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Your saying I'm ghost right now? That I'm dead or something?"

"No no, you are alive….but it seemed you were cast out of your body shortly after you collapsed," the Angel told her. Luna shuffled her hair around in frustration, this was confusing to her….was she having some out of body experience?

"Well shit….how did that happen and how the hell do I get back?" the woman said frustrated. Asmoday let out a small laugh at the gestures she was making, and took note that this was this the first time she had seen him smile.

"I will send you back shortly, do not freight child."

Luna let out a sigh at his words, getting to her feet and strangely feeling lighter than usual. Her body once again felt as if it had life in her and even felt like she was her old self. Too bad she'd have to return to that sickly body again and then remembered what had happen before she had passed out. Slowly she gazed at her hands…..human, another sigh of relief flooding out of her mouth. The Angel looked at her wearily, knowing what it was she was thinking about, placing his hand onto her arm.

"Come, let us talk."

Luna was still astonished by this strange place she had seen once before, and knew full well that she wasn't dreaming the last time she was here. Resting in the seat that she sat at before, she still gapped at the wondrous colors that swirled around her…..and now began to enjoy this place even more. She felt light and didn't have such a burden on her shoulders here…..here she would actually think to herself without the others bugging her ever second. Her thoughts had went to Chrono …..that painful expression still embedded in her memory like germ. How long had it been since she had seen such a face…..or how long had it been since she had chosen to see it?

What Chrono had said was true though, she was keeping them all in the dark about her gruesome future that awaited her. Who would have told them in the first place though? The only people that seemed to really understand her now was probably only Marthos. Edric would probably kill her, Chrono now hated her, Steiner from what she saw was afraid of her….and Aion didn't really care. The whole time she had started to change, it was Marthos that had really knew what was happening to her. He had managed to walk in on her when she was having a strange attack, but didn't toss her aside like she thought he would. Instead he panicked and didn't really know what to do…..and surprisingly told no one.

It was true though, Marthos was the only one who knew what happening, she had told him. The name never asked her anything about what she was doing or why, but kept following her. It was questioning to her though….why did he seem to be the only one that she could trust now? Even more than Chrono? More than Asmoday? Everyone? Who knew…..she did feel attached to the man in some way or another strangely. Maybe it was because of her father? The two may have looked a lot different, but their attitudes were very similar…..that was probably the reason for her trust in him.

"Are you alright?" she finally heard, her attention going over to the Angel. Even now she felt her skin flush as his blazing beauty…..even for a man he was dazzling. Letting out a cough to distract herself, she leaned over the table and grabbed a cup already poured with a substance. She didn't know what it was, she had never tasted anything like it before, but it was sweet and cooling to her lips. Guess Angels liked sweet things cause this was sweeter than hell to her, but still pleasingly good.

"So…..If you knew about what happen…..then you know that I'm starting to change?" she quietly said as if she was ashamed of herself. The Angel gave a sad smile with his eyes gleaming with a hint of sorrow.

"Yes…..I know. I did not think it would happen this fast though…..it seems that the future indeed can not change," he told her. Luna placed her cup onto the table, trying to find some words she could say to him. Yet it wasn't an easy choice…..the path she was walking on was going to get everyone killed, but what other path could there be? Revenge….or Mankind? To some it would be easy to choose but to her it was making her stomach turn and twist. How would she be able to live a normal life? What would she do, cut off her arm and gouge out her eye? From what she saw it was far too late for that and whatever happened….she would choose both: Revenge and Mankind. Somehow in some way she would complete both.

"The future….you showed me. Does it change even a little?"

"I'm afraid it won't ever change, it is something that even I can't predict. I do know this…..I was too late, I didn't reach you in time when I should have done so long before. Maybe then I could have helped you walk another path but power of the demon already has a hold over your body…..and you can not escape it no longer," Asmoday said silently.

"Don't do that, don't blame yourself for something like that. The number one thing I don't want on my shoulders is an Angel being all-grim because of me. But what happened, happened, we now both know we can't change that. I'll become a demon…..and apparently destroy every living thing on this planet. That's what you think right?" Luna told him getting from her chair and walking away slightly from the table.

"What is it that you saying?"

"Don't always believe in the future Asmoday…..I never did and even if you see it….never believe it. I WILL become a demon…..that can't change. But I will not let myself become what you think I'll be, never. I don't care how I'll do it or whom will do it…..I won't let it happen."

"You mean….you will die before that happens? You would let another kill you so you could save this world? That is impossible, I have seen it already, your friends fight you….trying to save you, not kill you. They can't kill you or they…won't."

"Wrong! They know what I will become; they know I will become a demon! And besides…I don't have much time anyhow," Luna blurted but calmed herself.

"Time?"

"Let's just say I made a bargain with the devil eh?" she laughed. Asmoday starred at her for a few seconds until he understood her words, slamming a hand onto the table.

"The stone?! You put your soul into the stone to feed Aion?!" he cried running over to her and shaking her.

"You catch up pretty quickly but to answer you…yes. Of course not my whole soul but a part of it. I needed a little more time in order to get a few things done, such as this unknown demon I have to deal with." It was true though, Luna did need a way in order for Aion to use his powers, and choose to use her own life in order to help him. Course she'd never tell anyone other then the Angel…..especially not Chrono.

"But the future….it shows you still alive."

"Humph, maybe you should go have another look into your magic ball. I don't know how much longer I have either. Maybe two months or four at most, not very long. And I've already spent enough time gathering those that I needed in order to complete this little quest of ours. Minus the side job for my revenge of course, that'll come after we deal with this guy."

Asmoday's eyes looked from side to side, trying to figure out a way in order to help her. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't help her or even give her some time. For anything! He released his grip away from her shoulders and placed a hand onto his weary face, now knowing he was just going to get in her way. The only thing he could do was now give her comforting words and give her a pat on the back for good luck. If only he wasn't confided to this place, if only he could spread his wings and fly down to her aid….maybe then he would be able to help. A hand fell onto his own and starred at the girl who grinned widely.

"Come on now, don't be like that, I've got a chance to save this world right? Then I'm going to do it the way I want…..beat the crap out of some demons!" Asmoday smiled lightly and gave her a nod, trying to agree with her horrendous plan of death. "NOW! Hate to do this but I've got to get back, I need to clear some things up with a few people," she said to him.

Asmoday hesitated to send her away….he wanted to keep her here and lock her up to were she wouldn't get hurt. No….that wasn't the right thing to do, and placed a hand onto hers. Gently he kissed her on the forehead, the woman slightly confused by his gesture but didn't argue. Within seconds the girl was gone, his heart aching with misery. He embraced himself with a hug and tightly cried a sweet melody of grief.

He couldn't tell her the truth….that they had met once before, a long time ago. She was just a child, when she was full of life and such happiness. It was when he could move freely in the world and walk with the beautiful humans that he had loved. Yet it was this one girl, this one child that he had loved more than all, she was once filled with the light of God. She was more than just a regular human, the child was touched by God in such a way that everyone loved her….including him.

Yet her fate was already sealed and if he could go back into time and undo what he had done….he would. For his sins, even for an Angel, were far grater than one would image. The reason she couldn't remember what had happened, or what had truly happen was because of him….erasing parts of her memory. Truthfully if she knew what had really happened the day her family died, she'd become more than she is now….the devil himself. For those many years ago she had awaken something deep within the earth…and was the cause of her family's death. And because of that he had made the choice of erasing the girl's memory. Truth be told when he ran into her for the second time he had thought she truly was a monster. The once gracious light of God now turned into a pitch black void…..the effects from the eye and arm. Asmoday closed his eyes tightly, knowing that when she meets with the monster she had awaken again…..she would surly remember.


	11. Chapter 11

"Luna! Where are you going child?!" her Father shouted to his daughter, the small girl giving him a wave.

"I'll be back before dinner father!" she shouted running away. The girl rushed into the fields of wheat and grass, her hands softly touching the planets as she ran among them. The sky was blue without a trace of clouds in any direction; it was the perfect day to enjoy. The fresh air, the winds carrying the smell of flowers to her nose, and the gleaming sun pounding on her skin. Who would want to stay cooped up in the house on a wonderful day such as this?!

Luna leaped across the small creek she had always passed by, her shoes covered in mud. The girl frowned when she thought of her mother yelling at her for coming home dirty, and took them off. Washing them in the small stream of water, she placed them onto a near by trunk, and now knew she wouldn't get into trouble. The dirt felt wonderful on her bare feet and began to run faster with the tall oaks that seemed to follow her. The girl burst out of the forest into a field of flowers….her secret place that no one knew about. Many people didn't travel deep into the forest; bears were quite notorious around this place. It didn't scare her off though, even if her parents had told her to stay away.

The field was full of life and color, the air breezing the mountains cold that rushed from its peak towards the little valley. She had remembered when she had lived in the city; the soggy smell of fumes and head aching noises making her sick. However when her Father took the job here in this small town…..she had loved it. Hours upon hours were spent in this small valley and anywhere she could get to. The only thing she hadn't explored yet was the mountain. Even from a far it wasn't the place for a child….but that didn't stop her. It called to her always, and she ended up calling it the "Whispering Mountain", even though it had a different name.

In fact it was Saturday tomorrow…..the day that she would finally climb it! No school and no homework, this time she'd surly be able to do it. The young girl let out a large grin as she gave one last look to the mountain and went back into the forest to head home. Upon returning, she saw her Father sitting on the porch with his newspaper resting in both hands. He heard the huffs of the girl from a far and gave her a smile when she ran up.

"Well aren't you in a rush but luckily you made it just in time for dinner….that means your mother won't yell at both of us," he laughed, giving the girl a grin. He felt a slap on the back of his head and rubbed it quickly, starring back at his wife. "Ha ha ha, looks like I got caught. Didn't really mean that Susie, just kidding," he grinned to his wife, the woman letting out a fake smile.

"Really? And here I was about to yell at you too….get your butts to the table," she told them.

"Yes ma'am," the two said, both of them looking at each other and laughing. They sat at the table talking about their day and what they did, Alex, Luna's older sister, shoving some vegetables on her plate.

"I don't like carrots Alex!" Luna cried as she pushed her plate away.

"Oh come now, you're a short and skinny little thing, you need to hurry up and grow up," her sister laughed. Alex was about 19 now, much older than Luna whom was only 5 at the time, almost 6. Her sister was very beautiful in the young girls eyes, her hair a lushes deep brown and gracious blue eyes. She had hoped that one day she too would look like her, and decided that she had to have a battle with these….carrots in order to do so.

When they finished dinner, her parents retired to the living room and watched some old movies, Luna never pleased by how boring they were. So instead she went to her sisters room, giving it a quick knock and barging right in.

"Luna! You need to wait until I actually say come in!" her sister surprisingly yelled almost startling the girl. Alex realized the tone of her voice, placing her brush onto the small table next to her. "Sorry, you just freighted me is all."

"Its okay, I'm sorry that I didn't wait," Luna quickly smiled seeing her sister no longer mad. "So what are you doing?"

"Reading some newspapers, wanted to find out more about that boy you saved the other day," Alex told her returning to her readings. "Still can't believe what happened, the boy was declared dead and you just hobbled right over to him and touched him. Then POP! Right back to life."

"Well I didn't want him to die, we share toys at school all the time," the girl said jumping up onto the bed and resting her head on her sisters shoulder.

"Ya….but you don't see that everyday….Let me tell you something, but promise me you won't tell the parents?" Alex said placing the paper down.

"Cross my heart!"

"Good….When you were about two, we were in a car accident, a very bad one. We were fine but the other people in the car…..they weren't."

"They were hurt? They didn't die did they?" the girl gasped. Alex caught her own words in her mouth, wondering if it was the time to tell her about what had happened that night. "Well were they?"

"….No they weren't and that's because of you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Well when mom and dad were checking on the other people, I heard dad say they were dead. But you….just a small child walked right over to them and touched them. A simple touch and they both…came back to life, just like that boy you saved yesterday." Alex watched as her small sister's eyes went wide, trying to understand how that had happen. Truthfully she too was scarred, those people…they were covered in blood, bones sticking of out their bodies and another's head completely twisted. Yet Luna just simply touched them and they became whole….breathing ….alive. What had happen that day she would never know, but did know one thing. This little girl was special, VERY SPECIAL. When the Paramedics got there they were more confused than they were, not a single scratch on those people's bloodied body.

"WOOOOOOW, THAT SO COOL!" Luna jumped, Alex sighing with relief that it didn't change her attitude. Still unsure what to really say, the young woman grabbed her and set her back onto the bed.

"But you can't tell anyone! Not even what happened yes-+terday. If anyone asks you what you did, tell them you did nothing, nothing at all," she warned her.

"Why can't I?"

"Because I said so….I didn't tell mom or dad yet, and I'll probably will get into trouble when they do since I didn't tell them. And trust me….they will find out. I heard in town this morning that they think your some miracle child or something. And you don't want people to think that cause it would cause problems for the family…..do you understand?"

" Awwww…okay," Luna sighed.

"Good, now off to bed, you got a big day tomorrow don't you?" Alex winked, Luna blushing.

"H-How did you know?" the girl gasped.

"I'm not that dumb you know…..now get going, I'll see you when you get back," Alex said rushing her out of the room. When the girl left she let out a sigh, knowing that it wasn't maybe the best thing to tell her about what had happen those four years ago. Then again how would she explain it to her parents when they found the news? It didn't matter, all she knew was that Luna had better not tell anyone what she could do, or if she even realized what it was she could do. The number one thing she didn't want was her little sister to be called a freak or be the center of the news…..it would scar her deeply.

Brushing away the thought, she put the newspaper into her drawer and walked over to her closet. Pulling out one of the drawers, she opened a brown bag that rested in one of them. A grim expression ran across her face as she read the words on the box…. 'Pregnancy Test'.

The next morning was refreshing to the young girls skin as she walked among the path towards the mountain. Her small blue backpack rested on her shoulder. Rope, notebook, flashlight, and a sandwich, it was her survival gear, or so she thought. Surprisingly she had awakened at six in the morning, before anyone was up, and managed to sneak out of the house without waking anyone. And she was now, starting her way up to the whispers that called out her name.

Several hours had already passed as the girl looked at her digital watch that rested on her hand. 12 already, maybe it was best to eat now? However when she looked behind her she saw that for some reason she didn't seem to get far, or in her opinion. Brushing away the thought of lunch, the girl continued her staggering journey. Then the next time she looked at her time, she was quite shocked to see that it was now 3, and again looked down behind her. It was then that she finally noticed that she had managed to get far enough for the day. Resting her bag onto a large rock near her, she heaved herself on top of it and sat there. It was a beautiful view, and could see the small town from the distance. The small objects that passed by like ants were probably cars, the girl reaching into her bag to grab her food.

As she did she heard that strange sound calling her name clearer than ever, slowly turning her eyes towards it. Only a small distance away was a small opening to the side of the mountain, the girl climbing down from the rock and walking to it. Again she heard her name being called and when she got to the crack, the girl stuck her head in it slightly, starring around the hole. Luna reached into her backpack and grabbed the flashlight she brought with her, turning it on and pointing it into the cave. Well…here goes nothing!

The girl crept around the cave for several minutes, trying to hear her name being called out once again. However it had ceased all together and didn't find anything within the cave. When giving up, she turned and tried to follow the path she had thought she came from. Ten minutes went by…thirty…..then an hour. The girl started to fear she was lost and didn't want to be stuck in such a dark place no longer. Gasping in fear, Luna began to run as if she were running from a monster, her heart racing in her chest.

"Hello! Anyone! Can you hear me!? HELLO?!" she cried out, tears almost falling down her face. Suddenly she heard a crackling noise beneath her feet, flashing the light at it. When she looked at the ground she could see cracks forming all around where she stood, trying to slowly walk away from it. It was all for not though, the floor gave way and she fell, her screams bursting from her lips and she went farther and farther down. The winds flung her hair into the air and her arms and legs were weightless.

She was going to die! She was going to die! The girl cried and tried to grab onto anything that passed by her but it was all-fruitless, she was moving too fast. Then what seemed like ages of falling…..she simply landed on the ground…..softly. The girl couldn't believe what had just happen…..she wasn't dead…..she was still alive? The girl pinched herself to see if she was awake and let out a yelp, rubbing her arm. If that was so….then how'd she land so softly and not….splatter on the ground? Luna picked up her battered flashlight, which thankful seemed to still be working.

The girl waved the light in the room and noticed something strange about the floor. It wasn't rock….but silky with a grey texture added to it. It looked like her mothers kitchen tile…..so then this must be tile? Luna walked around until she found a strange picture carved into the wall. She couldn't make out what it said and half of it was missing…..it looked like a persons face? Then she noticed the others along the rest of the wall, following them to see what they were. Then her light caught a glimpse of some stairs, walking over to it slowly. As she made her way up them, they had gotten smaller and smaller….leading her to something.

When starring behind her and continuing up the stairs, she turned around to see the light falling upon a face. A dead face. The girl let out a scream in horror seeing the dead corpse, dropping her flashlight and running down the stares. Halfway down though she tripped over her own feet and rolled the rest of the way down, the girl crying in pain. Looking at her hand, she saw that a piece of glass was embedded in her arm, blood gushing out of the wound. A few feet from her she saw her flashlight, trying to walk over to it but squinted in pain when she tired to move one of her feet.

A shuffling noise caused her to yelp under her breath…..creaking sounds coming from above the footsteps. Then…..the sound of feet against the floor….dragging…shuffling towards her ever so slowly. Her breathe shushed in her lungs, her heart thrashing more than ever before…the sound of breathe behind her. It was behind her…..only inches away….its cold breathe reaching the back of her neck.

The girl screamed and bolted for her flashlight, ignoring the pain in her leg and arm, whirling her the light towards where she sat. The corpse let out a howl when the light touched its eyes, Luna also letting out a scream of horror, dropping the flashlight. Curling up into a ball and trying to wake from this nightmare, she felt a grim hand fall onto her leg, crying feverishly and yelling.

"Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" the girl cried, tears rolling down her face. For several minutes she continued to scream out, praying that she was dreaming and not really seeing this. However she didn't feel the hand on her leg no more…not even the pain. Was she really dreaming? Was what she saw really there? Maybe she was asleep just like she thought, still in her bed and resting silently. Yet her arm was still covered in blood and swirling in pain…..but then why didn't her leg hurt anymore. Slowly opening her eyes and gazing around, she grabbed her flashlight once again and looked at her leg. The pain that was hurting on her leg was no longer there, but traces of blood were. Did she really get hurt like she thought she did? Taking the light and slowly brushing it around her, she once again heard the sound of feet shuffling against the ground, but not towards her.

Getting to her feet and slowly walking towards the sounds, her light once again caught a glimpse of the deathly figure, her eyes widening at the sight of the creature. It made a small shirking noise when the light touched it, the girl moving it only away from its eyes. Its flesh was a light leathery brown, several places with no skin even attached to it. A few boney ribs were out in the open and so was one of its legs. The head was also a brownish color, no hair, and places missing the skin as well. Luna gulped loudly as she walked closer, seeing that it didn't like the light…maybe it wouldn't attack her again.

When only a few feet away, she began to see what it was that had happen….this creature didn't try to attack her, it even healed her injured leg. Each time she had stepped closer it drew back almost afraid….the girls courage beginning to return to spirit.

"D-Did you heal my leg?" she asked in hesitation. It didn't answer….or maybe it couldn't, but it did stop drawing away from her approach. Luna slowly placed the light on the ground but still had it flashing towards the walking corpse. She noticed that it only had a long tarnished cloth running from his hips to his ankles….least it was covered up. "I-I'm not going to hurt you…..I'm sorry if I scarred you…..but you scared me also," Luna said putting up her hands. The creature took a small step forward and then another, the girl slightly still alarmed by it. Slowly though it stood in front of her, reaching out his hand to hers. The girl yelped a little as he placed a hand onto her battered arm…the pain slowly vanishing.

"Y-You did heal me! WOW! THIS IS SO COOL!" the girl finally lightened up, walking around the creature unafraid now, starring it up and down. "Still….how are you alive…I mean your all….fleshy." The lively corpse turned to her as she continued to talk non-stop, words trying to come from its lips. She stopped as she saw that it was trying to talk, her eyes widening to hear its voice. Yet when it finally made a noise it just let out a grumbling groan, Luna slightly disappointed. Placing a hand on her cheek, "Can't talk? That's a shame…..OH! Maybe I can do something to help!" the girl cheered, grabbing its hand and shutting her eyes.

Squeezing it's hands as tight as she could, she had tried to see if she could do what her sister said she could do….bring back the dead. Sweat fell from her face as she began to turn blue from holding her breath, then gasped for air and opening her eyes. No change. It was still silently starring at her almost as if it was confused, the girl walking around him in circles.

"Hmmmm, maybe it doesn't work on you, I mean your pretty…..deadish. L-Let me try again," she said almost embarrassed by her failure. Once again she wrapped her hands with it's own, trying to figure out what it was she did to the boy the other day. Of course she didn't want him to die….but there must have been something that helped her bring that boy to life. For minutes she continued to scramble and try to find a way to help the poor soul…..and finally gave up. When she opened her eyes….she saw a hand wrapped around hers…..and yet it looked alive. Slowly her eyes peered towards the creatures face, her mouth dropping open as she saw the fresh and new face.

Now she knew that this was no girl….but a man, an extremely beautiful man! The once creature starred blankly at the hand that was now full of color and flesh, his grey eyes almost frozen with shock. Slowly he starred at his other and then his chest, feet, legs, every inch of his body. The man began to fill with joy as he ran his fingers into his long brown hair, laughing and almost crying. He swirled around in circles and then stopped, starring over at the strange girl that had…..saved him. Letting out a shout, he went over to her and lifted her into the air, spinning her around and hugging her. Luna was also laughing until he had spun her around too much, causing her to become dizzy. He soon noticed that he had tossed her a little too much and placed her on the ground worried he caused her pain.

"W-Whoa….I can see that your happy," she laughed trying to stand straight without falling over.

"I'm…..sorry," the man finally said, Luna letting out a large grin.

"AH! You spoke you spoke! Ha ha ha! I did it!" she clapped, the stranger not sure what she was doing but followed her lead and clapped confusingly. "I got so many questions for you! Why are you down here, why were you….dead and walking around, how come you didn't leave, or how long have you been here, or what's your name?" the girl chattered, the man unable to understand most of what she was saying.

"N-Name?"

"Ya, your name? What are you called? You've got to have a name, I have one, I'm Luna Aroma!" she blurted on.

"Name…I don't know…..name," he answered.

"Huh? You don't know your name? How's that?"

"I don't….remember name."

"Oh…..I'm sorry…I mean…How about I give you a name then?" she said to him.

"Give me a name?"

"Ya! I mean if you don't have one I don't know what to call you, I don't want to just say 'hey you' all the time. Hmmm…now a good name…Shaggy? No…..you don't seem like him at all…Henry? Nah, you don't look like a Henry either," the girl continued on and on, trying to find the best name for her new…friend. The man sat on the ground as she seemed argue about his new name, watching the girl pace back and forth. When she brought a name up, he shook his head from side to side, seeing that it didn't seem right to him. Finally though Luna thought of a good name that even he wouldn't be able to resist. "I got it! How about Edmond! It's from one of my favorite movies in the world! You've got to like it right?" the girl clapped jumping up and down.

The man sat there tilting his head thinking about the name. It did sound pleasing to his ears and it didn't sound too bad, better than the name George or Shaggy. When he looked over to the girl her saw her face in a disappointing stare, the man confused by her expression.

"You don't like it do you? Well I mean Edmond from the movie was really cool and super mysterious, but of course had a bad side. See he was put into a prison kind of like you are now…..and I thought it would be a good name cause he was still good even though what happened to him and all."

"I like….Edmond," he smiled ever so nicely to her, Luna lighting up red with happiness. "And what…..is movie?" he asked.

"EH!? You've never seen a movie before! Wooooow, I've never met someone that hasn't seen a movie before. But if your asking about the name from the movie, its called 'The Count of Monte Cristo," she said sitting in front of him. Edmond, his new name, scratched his cheek trying to understand some of the strange things she was saying, not truly understanding what it was. The girl continued to talk about more and more strange things he had never heard about before, asking her questions. The two seemed to talk for hours, Luna telling him all about her…..and how she healed him.

Even though she had promised her sister not to tell a soul, this man was in need of her help and gladly would give away such a secret. Yet she too was interested on how he had healed her as well, wondering if the two had the same powers. Edmond on the other hand shrugged his shoulders unaware of what he had truly did. It was the first time he had seen someone during his stay in this…..prison from what Luna called it. He couldn't remember why he had gotten here or if someone had placed him here. The man though explained to her that he didn't need to eat or drink, or even sleep, it had never come to him.

The girl was fascinated in the man more than ever and tried to understand what he was or who he was. No one could go walking around for that long and live, even she knew that being so young and all. Something must have happened to him or maybe he just got stuck in this place and couldn't get out…..out. OUT!?

"Oh no! If you couldn't get out of here….then how am I going to get back home?!" she cried jumping to her feet.

"Home? You are….leaving?" Edmond asked her in a sorrowful tone.

"Well I got to get back or my mom and dad will be worried. And I don't want to get into trouble or be grounded, I wouldn't be able to come back and see you," Luna told him. The man's face lite up when she had said that, getting to his feet and starring around. It was true that he couldn't leave this place; he had searched every corner and crack trying to escape. Yet if the girl truly needed to get out then he would look all over again. It was the least he could do for his new friend and savior. Walking around the room, he found the very same spot that the girl had fallen from….the ceiling. For a moment he tired to wonder if it would work….but it was probably the only option they had.

"We go out here?" he said pointing to the hole. Luna walked over to him and shined her flashlight on the gap, a chill running down her spine when she thought of the fall.

"W-Well we c-could try, but how w-will we both get up?" the startled and shaken girl asked. Edmond grabbed the ``girl's backpack from her arms and pulled out the small rope he had seen her bring out earlier.

"I climb…you go on my back?"

"I guess…..it doesn't really look like we got much of a choice."

Strapping her onto his back and trying her to make sure she didn't fall off, Edmond placed large stones on top of each other to reach the hole. Peaking his head into the open space, he lifted his hand and slid his fingers onto the side of the wall, lifting himself and the girl out of the room. The climb was more tedious than he thought, sweat pouring down his face. Though it didn't bother him, it was the small girl that shivered on his back that did. He could tell that she was afraid and that was probably because she had fallen through it not long ago.

Placing his hand onto a solid and sturdy rock, he managed to pull the two of them up from the pit, the two of them gasping for air. Laying there and catching their breathe, Luna looked over to him a smiled, a laughter now coming into her mouth. Edmond returned the two and laughed with her…finally being out of his so called prison. It wasn't over yet, Luna had gotten lost in the cave system before she fell, the two of them wondering around. With a ray of hope though….light. The girl shouted with a wailing feeling of happiness, the man slightly alarmed by such luminosity. No….he no longer wished to be in this dark cave any longer and rushed along outside to the girl. His eyes filled with water as the last ray of sun pounded on his pale white skin…..his head feverish with distress.

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" Luna laughed and hollered, tears also almost rolling down her face. The girl ran over to Edmond and gave him a large hug, the man jolting from the affection. Her skin was so warm with his cold body….it made him feel more alive than ever, returning the hug ever so gently.

"Thank you Luna…..thank you."

The child ran down the mountain as fast as she could, skipping and singing a lovely tone aloud. This trip had proved to more better than she thought….well of course, she did find a mummy and brought him back to life….sort of. She had told him that she would return tomorrow with cloths and a blanket, showing him her secret spot in the meadow. It was the first time she had brought someone there as well, not even her sister knew about the beautiful place or her parents. It pained her to leave him alone by himself; it was probably going to get cold out tonight as well. The only thing he was wearing was the cloth on his hips and legs and tarnished as well. She'd grab some of her father's old cloths and give it to him so he would stay warm and one of her blankets.

Rushing into the house so her family couldn't see her cloths being torn or covered in blood, she ran into her room and threw them off. Quickly she heard her parents calling her from down stairs and brushed her hair and wiped away any dirt that was on her face. Running down the stairs and into the living room, her parents oddly starred at the girl out of breathe.

"Were have you been all day?" her mother asked her.

"We started to get worried, its already 8 and you know we don't like you out that late," her father continued.

"I'm sorry, I didn't keep track of the time, I won't do it again," the girl promised saluting to her parents.

"….Well alright…were you at your secret place?" her father smiled widely, knowing that the girl had talked about it always, but never told them were it was.

"Yes sir!"

Edmond leaned against the tree sitting down, his fingers running along the green fresh grass. The smells all around him swamped his nose with pleasant aroma, the wind graciously blowing into his hair. In the distance he saw the sun beginning to rise, his body once again welcoming the heat onto his bear body. The turn of events had made him feel more alive than anything around him and felt as if he could go running forever in this field. And to think that it was a child that had saved him from his own torment…..a turn of events indeed. He couldn't sleep that night, not after all that had happen, and quietly waited for the girl to return. If she did that was. True he would become happier than even leaving that cave if she did come back, but the girl had no obligations to him.

She had saved him and that was enough, the girl didn't need to do anything more for him. Yet she refused to leave him alone and promised him that she'd be back today….and waited patiently for her arrival. An hour later he heard the sound of rustling from the forest, slight distressed by it. However as soon as he saw a child running with a back full of stuff, his face brightened up and leapt from his feet.

"You came back!" Edmond yelped with glee.

"Ha ha ha! Didn't I say I would come back; I'm not the type to go back on promises. My mom says never make promises you can't keep….so here I am! And here, I brought you some cloths. I don't know if they will fit you but its better than nothing," she said to him. He watched as she pulled out a white button up shirt and some rugged jeans, placing them into his hand. "Put these on."

For a moment he simply starred at her but nodded, placing the white shirt over his head and shuffling it down onto his chest. Without even thinking he began to take off the cloth from his hips and then noted that the girl was still there watching him.

"O-Oh! Sorry!" she giggled swirling around. "Eyes closed!"

Edmond let out a small laugh at her reaction, putting on the pants that had been given to him. It was a strange outfit in his opinion; these leggings were somewhat tight and didn't give you the right amount of freedom for your legs. When he told her she was finished, the girl turned back around and for some reason turned red.

"Wow you look really good with those on!" the girl giggled twirling her fingers round and round. Edmond smiled, placing a hand on top of her hair.

"Thank you Luna, I am eternally grateful."

They sat in the meadow for several more hours, Luna telling him about the many new wonders. The man had no clue what this TV was, radio, cars, or even a microwave. Many of the things she explained were foreign to him. However since he couldn't remember anything about his time or when he was born….it was as if he was a newborn once again. On and on they went, asking questions and laughing, it was peaceful.

Luna hadn't expected to find more comfort in this man than the meadow itself, he was quite alluring. The way he moved his hands, his eyes filled with light, everything about him was enchanting. There was one thing that did bother her though, but never brought it up with him. For some reason his aura wasn't the same as those around her and more dark. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he was in such a horrible place for so long and still felt cold inside? The girl didn't know and she prayed that his lonely look would soon disappear. Soon she looked at the clock sadly and let out a sigh, telling Edmond that she had to leave again. She could tell that the man was dejected and gave him a hug for reassurance.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow as well, and the next and the day after. I don't want to leave you all alone out here," she smiled patting him on the head.

"Promise?"

"Yup! Promise!" With that she waved her hands into the air as she reached the forest, the ma returning the gesture. Not only did it seem to pain him that she had too leave, Luna herself wishing she could stay longer. Though she did tell her sister she'd meet her at the woman's job to walk her home.

Reaching the small diner where she worked, the girl looked through the window and watched as her sister waved goodbye to everyone. Walking out, the woman gave a light grin to the girl, pushing her forward to move. The road home was always and peaceful one, Luna had always liked having her alone time with her sister. Strangely though, Alex seemed a bit distressed about something, her eyes tilted to the ground and weary.

"Luna….how would you feel if you ever became an Aunt?" Alex grumbled, holding Luna's hand and weaving it around. The girl however felt somewhat puzzled by her words, looking up at the girl who seemed red.

"Huh? Well….If I ever became an Aunt I would spoil them to death! I'd give them lots of toys, cookies, and tons of candy!" the girl grinned widely. Alex smirked at her sister's reaction, squeezing her hand more tightly.

"So do you think Mom and Dad would feel the same way like you?" she asked. The small girl let out a bewailing laugh, releasing her sister's hand and running in front of her.

"Of course they would, I mean, Mommy and Daddy love you a lot right? Why wouldn't they love there Grandchild, were all family. Besides, I think it would be fun to help raise a baby, cause then no one would treat me like one since I'm the youngest."

"That's great to know, I hope they feel the same way you do."

"Alex…..is something wrong? Did I say something weird?" Luna cried noticing the sorrowful look on her older sisters face.

"No, you never say anything wrong Luna, you're my beloved sister and greatest friend," Alex told her, Luna blushing from her comment. Its great that you feel that way, Thank you…."


	12. Chapter 12

The blistering cold froze his skin….but he did not pay any attention to it. It brought him much pleasure in fact, for it was a good day to burn with the winter's wrath. The man lifted his foot into the air and slammed it onto a lifeless body; his breathe flowing out in a clouded vapor. The landscape was scarce and barren, crows swarming around the thousands of corpses that lay in piles. The red sky of the setting sun brought him more pleasing thoughts, starring at the blood that covered his unscratched body. These foolish humans were nothing compared to his great and frightful powers, he was now a God. This battle was fruitless, it meant nothing but oblivion, and could hear sorrowful chants being sung in the wind.

Such pitiful creature…they sing for their dead? No matter, they too shall meet his wrath, the man plunging his sword out from a corpse. In the distance he saw the suns light shimmering against the army's plated armor. Their banners glided with the wind, each solider frightened by what they had just seen. However the one man that didn't falter at his power stood tall in front of the others. Absurd…all of them…..They defied him and tired to kill him in his sleep. No longer would he be treated as such, for it was his time to destroy these creatures that seemed to stand against him. He lifted his sword towards them, hearing a few shouts in fear…and charged.

…..

Edmond awoke with sweat pouring from his face, his hands and legs shaking. It was the same dream that he had these past few weeks since leaving his prison. Were they possibly visions of his past? Or were they a strange and alluring omen? He didn't know and he couldn't explain it himself, not once was he able to see the face of the one that haunted him. He lifted his shaken body from the ground, getting to his feet and starring up towards the night sky. The ebony abyss was filled with the endless twilight of the stars, calming his broken spirit.

His hair was no longer lush and long, but short and light on his head. The young girl that had saved him had cut it for him and now he felt as light as a feather. Supposable it was good, he was beginning to change and adapt to this new world. Luna had taken him to town several times to teach him about the new things in this world. This child was everything to him now, savoir, friend, sister…everything. Her kind heart had allowed his hole to fill up with joy and was no longer filled with misery. Oh how he wished it could last forever and smiled at the thought.

Luna walked down the street towards her school, letting out a large yawn. She had spent most of the night quietly making something for Edmond….a gift. She didn't make it for a special occasion or anything but he needed something to lift his spirits up. Edmond had told her about the dreams he had been having and could understand why he would seem down. These nightmares were terrifying even to her and couldn't help but hope this didn't affect her friend. The girl starred at the entrance of her school, frowning as she saw the principle greeting all the children walking into the building. For some reason she never did like the man and that was strange since she pretty much liked all. However this man had a horrid color engulfing his body that made her sick to her stomach.

"Ah, good morning to you Luna, how was your weekend?" he asked cheerfully.

"…..It was good."

"Really, that's wonderful, now run along or you'll be late for class."

Its exactly what she did, slightly moving away from the man and rushing into the building. Starring back ever so slightly, she could still see that sickly color washing over him, sticking out her tongue. Upon reaching her class, she saw her teacher, Hanna, resting in the chair waving at the children that walked in. Luna had always liked her; the woman was bright and playful, almost like her sister Alex in a way. The girl placed her things into her cubbyhole and skipped to her seat, her partner Morgan frowning.

"What are you so happy for?" he asked her, the small girl giving him a grin.

"It's my birthday in a week, who wouldn't be happy about that?"

"Pfffffft, it's a week away, no reason to be all giddy just because of that. Are you throwing a party?" he asked slightly becoming interested. If one thing was for sure, kids always enjoyed going to parties…..of course for the cake and ice cream. Luna shook her head side to side, the boy once again grumbling to himself.

"Nah, I didn't want one this year. I heard my Mom and Dad talking about money or something, so I told them I didn't want one. Nor do I really want anything."

"Wait….You mean you aren't getting any presents?!" he yelped with surprise.

"Ya I don't need anything, I can live without a year of presents," she smiled getting out her small notebook. Even to the kids around her they thought that was nuts, no presents or party, what a weird girl.

The day passed the usual way, lunch and then of course math…..who ever liked math before, she hated it! Soon the bell rang and all of the kids ran for their stuff, laughing and giggling, for tomorrow was Saturday and that meant no school. Gliding out of the school and rushing into the heart of the city, the girl merrily skipped and waved at all that passed her. It was a beautiful day and later on she'd give the gift she had made for Edmond. The sound of singing caused her to slow her pace, glancing over to the church that rested in the distance. It was a nice hymn and had heard it several times when going to church. Today though she had felt drawn to the music more than ever….as if for some reason something was calling her. The church doors were always open to let the nice breeze flow into the building, the child walking in and watching the choir sing.

Tilting her head back and forth and humming to herself, she finally caught a glimpse of a man resting in the back. Silently she starred at him in awe, never in her life had she seen such a bright and gracious light ever flow around someone. Even more beautiful was his silver hair that gleamed with the sun, this man wasn't possibly human, and he was far to angelic. Without even realizing it she had walked over to him and was only inches away from his face. Frightened by her actions, she jumped back and then noticed the man starring at her with shock and disbelief.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!" she blurted out and then quickly covered her mouth form her loud shout. Luckily the choir didn't hear the annoying yelp, and turned her attention to the stranger. Again she felt compelled with his light, his daunting grey eyes almost engulfing her.

"Child…..you can see me?" he asked getting to his feet and shaking her. Luna wobbled around and was quite confused by his question, nodding her head.

"Y-Ya…I can see you," the girl finally managed to get out. Clearly there was something wrong with this person; it was if he was a ghost because of the way he acted. He mumbled to himself trying to understand what was happening, ignoring the girl almost completely. "Ummmm, are you an Angel or something?" she finally asked without hesitation. The man's eyes widen more than ever and it was as if he was starring at death itself.

"W-Why did you say that?"

"Well…..you just don't seem to be human. You got a really really pretty light all around you and…..and I can see a shadow."

"Shadow?"

"Well….ummmmm….your wings," the girl said unsure about him. Slowly though he let his grip go, slumping back into the chair and shaking his head. It was the first time that a human had ever seen him, and it was the first time that a human had ever seen an….Angel. This was never suppose to happen, never, it was forbidden for an Angel to ever show his presence to a human. However this wasn't the case, he had been seen regardless of his concealed presence to all. "I'm sorry," he heard the child say, his eyes glancing back to her.

"You needn't be sorry child…..You did nothing wrong," he slightly smiled, his stomach still twisting and turning. "I was just astonished that you could see me."

"So you are an Angel?"

"….Yes." What was he doing telling her this!? One of the number one rules was not to been seen by a human! And here he was telling her the truth…..now what was he to do?

"Wow….WOW!" the girl almost seemed to make him jump back up from his chair, his heart thrusting in his chest. Indeed this girl was more cheerful than he thought and almost a little too excited. "A real Angel! So that means God does exists!? What does he look like, did he really create the earth in just seven days? What about Noah, did he really build an ark with all those animals on it? He's one of my favorite bible characters…..No! I meant Mosses, he's really cool, and Daniel is too! Did he really fight all those lions and did Jesus really walk on water?" the girl erupted with questions, the Angel trying to calm her spirit. Never in his life did he meet such a curious child, it was if she could go on and on about biblical people.

"C-Child please calm yourself, I am afraid that I can't tell you what you wish to know," he finally said. Luna almost frowned immediately but could understand his reason. Besides she was being really impolite and didn't even introduce herself….and didn't like being called child.

"I'm not a child, I turn 6 next week, and my names Luna, what's yours?"

"Ah…Well…I am-," he stopped himself for a moment wondering if he should really give his name out so freely. If the other Angels had ever found out about this girl it would cause an uproar…..and not only that…..he would fear for the child's life. "I am Asmoday," he smiled brightly, flushing away the thoughts that twirled in his head.

"You've got a beautiful name…..but I've never heard of you," she said trying to recall all of the Angel's names that she knew of. He could see her almost trying to think too hard on his name or even his history, a smile beginning to crawl on his face.

"Many Angel's aren't recorded in your books child….I mean Luna. Many of us Angel's are unknown to you because we must hide.  
"Hide? Why are you hiding?"

"It is complicated…..and forbidden."

"You mean….your going to get in trouble because I'm talking to you?" she asked, the Angel noticing the horrific look in her eyes. It had caught him almost completely off guard…..the girl was worried about him, worried for his sake?

"I do not know…you are the first human to ever lay eyes upon a Angel," he said to her. This is when he saw an almost confused look on the girl….she was very strange with her quick expressions.

"But in the bible it tells us about Angels….like Mary and…..ummmmm…or even John the Baptist," she explained.

"Hmmm, tis hard to explain such a thing Luna, but to put it in simpler terms for one such as yourself…..No, those were not Angels. Messengers…..but not one of my kind," he said. Clearly he could see the confusions still rose in her eyes and didn't think going further into the topic would help. "Do not feat over such trivial matters Luna, you are still too young to comprehend many things."

"Well….if you say so. Can I ask you one more thing at least?"

"Ask away."

"If Angels aren't allowed to be seen by….us…..then why are you sitting here all alone in the first place?" she asked. Asmoday could understand her questioning and slowly placed a hand onto her head.

"Because I think humans are beautiful creatures, filled with love and compassion…..They are full of grace and such harmony, I've always loved your kind. In a way I see you as my children, something that I must watch over and protect…..even if I must hide in the shadows," he blissfully smiled. Luna could feel her cheeks growing with heat, his words almost touching the core of her heart and tears wanting to shed. Even if he said it in a graceful way…..his heart and voice sounded so sad.

"Aren't you lonely though?"

Again…..again this human child was able to catch him off guard. Not once since had he been created was he asked if he was lonely. His brothers and sisters had hardly talked to one another since they were always in their own realm and didn't bother dealing with humans. Yet a human child was asking him if he was lonely? To his surprise he knew that he was…the last person he had talked to was centuries ago…..and now could feel his heart slowly filling with joy.

"If you are…I can be your friend. You can talk to me whenever you want, as long as you won't get into trouble. I wouldn't want that," she smiled giving him a strong hug. He could feel his heart almost wanting to thrust out from his throat, he had never….been hugged before.

"Thank you Luna….I would like that very much." Then he watched the girl as she scrambled to her bag, slightly unsure of the actions she was taking now. Before he realized it though, a small bag rested on his lap and starred at her, then back to the object.

"What is this?"

"It was originally for someone else…..but I decided to give it to you. Open it," she smiled twirling around her fingers. Asmoday still looking at her, reached his hands into the bag and pulled out a sort of cloth, starring at it for several seconds. He had seen humans wear this before….it was called a scarf from what he remembered, they wore it around their neck whenever they got cold. Even though he could feel neither heat or cold, he placed it around his neck and grinned, the scarf clearly made by hand and….slightly poor made.

"It is…..a wonderful present…..thank you," he beamed, Luna pleased that he had liked it.

"That's great! I thought you would like it! Well….I mean I wanted to cheer you up since you were sad. I'm glad that I was able to finally see you finally smile for real too," she told him.

"Smile for real?"

"Well you did smile…..but still it looked very sad and I didn't want you to force yourself to smile. So I thought that maybe giving you something would REALLY make you smile." Asmoday couldn't help but laugh at her explanation; this was such a bizarre thing! He was now smiling, apparently for real, and now laughing with such pleasure. Oh how he wished he could stay with her and chat. But at least now…..he had a friend.

"Luna, for giving me such a gift, I will watch over you and your family for life. I will never let any harm come to you," he smiled once again, this time giving her a hug.

"I-I think just a simple thank you would have been fine," the girl laughed somewhat flustered. He laughed at her gesture and gave her a tighter hug, the girl smiling by his joyfulness. After they had talked for a while longer, the girl noticed the time and almost forgot that she needed to see Edmond. "AH! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" she cried grabbing her stuff.

"An engagement?"

"Huh!? I'm not getting married?" she said unaware of what he really meant. Again he couldn't help but laugh at her innocence and stood from the chair.

"I mean, you are meeting someone?"

"Oh…..Ya, a friend of mine. I told him I was stopping by earlier and if I don't get there before sunset I'd miss him," she told him.

"Very well, I would not want to keep them waiting because of my sake. Farewell Luna Aroma," he said bowing his head.

"It's just bye for a little while….right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well whenever someone says farewell….it means that you'll never see them again. That's why we say bye instead. Can I not see you again?" she asked him, the girls eyes clearly filled with remorse.

"Oh….forgive my words then, I meant bye. And are you alright….seeing me again?"

"OF COURSE! YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" she huffed out with annoyance, the Angel glancing over to the choir and then too her.

"Ha ha ha, that is correct, my mistake," he said waving a hand at her, trying to once again calm the girl.

For more than a while longer he sat in his chair starring at the choir, deep into thought. Who would have thought that such a human girl was so…..comforting in a way. For so long he had been in the shadows, unseen by all and then this girl walks up to him like it was nothing. Never did he recall a human with such power and insight, she was extraordinary and in a way….ominous. If such a gift was ever discovered by his race or the many others, then surely her life would be in danger. Who knew what else she was capable of as well. Finally beginning to grow weary and troubled, he got to his feet and began to walk towards the entrance.

"It has been a while Asmoday," he heard a voice whispering behind him. It had been a long times since he had heard that tongue, turning his head keenly.

"Too long indeed brother Malagos…..too long," he said to him.

"I can still see that you take such fascination over these creatures, what is it that you see in this lesser race? They love to slaughter one another," his brother sighed leaning against the wall. Asmoday glared wearily at the celestial being, his hands slight tightening their grip. Even though they were brothers, Malagos was far more different then himself. The two were about the same height and had identical face….twins to be exact. God must have had humor creating a pair of Angels that were so much more different. He had short black hair that was folded back on his head, his ebon black eyes burnt with hints of white enticed around his pupils. While Asmoday was the exact opposite with his silver hair and grey eyes…..indeed a strange pair.

"Do not think little of the humans brother, they are capable of something we shall never have."

"And what's that? You are so fixated on these mongrels more than you realize, when will you stop pestering with their foolish affairs?" the man murmured under his breath as if he was sighing.

"They are capable of dying, growing old, living a life and not having to watch those around you that you love die…it is painful to watch them when you yourself can't die," he told him. Malagos twitched a little by the comment, who would want to die in the first place? He loved his immortality and loved to be in control of some of these creatures fates.

"Humph, if I didn't know any better, it sounds like you want to be human."

"And if that is what I wish?"

"Then you are more than a fool than I thought." The two glared at one another for several seconds, their hands almost want to reach out for one another and squeeze their necks. You would think that twins would be more acceptable about their own family, yet the two of them were far too different. One was light and the other dark, perhaps God had made a mistake when creating the two of them, and they were meant to be one person. "Let us not dwell on your troubling thoughts brother, I know what it is that you have seen. Or who you had….met."

Asmoday could feel sweat almost pouring down his face, a cold wind bursting from the door and crawling onto the back of his neck. How did he know? Was he watching him the whole time? Possibly, and yet that didn't matter at the moment, for now he knew that he would be judged and probably punished for his actions. As long as the child would remain safe though…and yet could feel that something was going to happen to her. If one thing was for sure, Malagos wouldn't just simply let him walk away, and most likely get rid of the new problem.

"Do not harm her, leave her be and you may do what you want with me. Just leave the child out of this, she did nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? You've got to be joking, she SAW you, she can see Angels and you want me to just wave a hand at her good-bye? You are more of a moron than I had thought Asmoday, a human of such power can't exist, there shouldn't be. And now that has been proven wrong…..she must be dealt with," Malagos explained, putting up his hand. A black light was wrapped around his hand, Asmoday clearly aware of what he was going to do. The light burst from his brothers hands and wrapped around his body like a whip, the Angel falling over to the ground.

"M-Malagos! I beg you don't harm her! She is just a child!" he cried trying to escape his prison.

"Don't beg for a humans life, you aren't one of them and you never shall be!" he howled angered by his words. Catching his breathe and propping himself better, he pulled onto the black essence that was wrapped around his brother, putting up another hand in front of him. A burst of white light engulfed the two as they were being dragged away from the church, away from the city, and towards the stars. What had seemed like minutes to them was only a second, the two transported into a whole other world. Heaven.

"What is the meaning of this Malagos?!" he heard a woman cry, turning his head over to another annoyance.

"Humph, Arria, thought you were in your own realm," he sighed sarcastically. "Leave me be, I have some business to attend to."

"Why is Asmoday tied up!? What have you done?"

"He committed a crime Arria, he showed himself to a human child…..the fool should have known better," he snapped at her. The female Angel gasped at the comment, placing a hand over her mouth and widely starring at Asmoday. To his own surprise though, Malagos had failed to mention that it was Luna who saw him.

"Malagos! What are you going-," he began, but was silenced as the black essence wrapped around his lips. Arria turned a fearful glare towards Malagos as she watched the man unchanged by his actions.

"If that's true did you erase the girls memory?" she asked still glaring at him.

"Of course I did, you think I would let a human know of our existence? You are more naive than I thought Arria," he grumbled, pulling on his brother as they moved towards the building in front of them. The woman didn't say another word but glanced at Asmoday with a painful expression wrapped around her face. When finally out of her sight, Malagos turned around to make sure no one was following him, putting up another hand and transported to his own realm.

It was the first time that Asmoday had ever been here and saw the horrid colors and landscape that he looked upon. There was not a single shred of color in the trees that laid dead and uncared for, the ground soiled with bronze dirt. The sky was a dark hunters green filled with strange clouds of grey and black. It was an ominous place even for an Angel, and had began to wonder why his brother seemed to enjoy this darkness. To the north only a short way was a grey castle like cavern, the gruesome figures of gargoyles and beasts protecting their domain. Oh what had caused his brother to live in such a hated way?

Upon reaching his room, he threw Asmoday to the side and wrapped himself in a chair, placing a hand onto his face. All of these years he had wanted to get rid of his brother and yet there was no known way to kill an Angel. His lips crept a smile around his lips, a low but sinister laughing coming from his lungs. Malagos had at last though found a reason to place his brother under a watchful eye, and now he would know what it meant to feel pain. Without saying a word to his brother, he got from his chair and walked over to a black orb, his fingers slightly wrapping around it. He could hear Asmoday scrambling in the back behind him, knowing what he was probably doing.

He wanted to see what sort of future this human girl had. With such powerful insight and other abilities he probably was aware of, the child could be useful for his own gain. Squeezing his hand tighter, a light warped around him in seconds, sending him flying into a strange worm hole that he was still unsure of whenever he went. Then it ceased all together, opening his eyes and glancing around the area. Even to his own surprise his mouth dropped in awe, starring at the desolate area he was gazing upon. Was this truly the future for the human race? All because of a human girl? He had foced his powers in order to see her future and hers alone….but what he was really starring at was the entire future for this planet.

Still quite in shook his eyes followed for any signs of life, the buildings almost crumbling as he looked towards them. Nothing. Not even a shred of green was left on this earth, it almost reminded him of his own realm. Then he heard the sound of breathing behind him, his heart leaping out of his chest and flashing several feet back by the surprise. He saw a figure engulfed with a shattered cloak and saw only the black eyes that were enticed around him. What the hell was this creature? Never did he see anything like this and could feel the vast enormous power flowing form their body. This monster was more powerful than him!?

"Leave, you do not belong here Angel, go back to your own realm," it hissed still standing where they were.

"W-What are you?!" he snapped still getting ready to flee at the sight of this danger.

"…You should know that. You are looking into the future are you not?" Malagos silently starred at them for a while longer, still unsure if what he was thinking was correct. Could it really be possible? Could a single human child actually have this much power and destroy the world he longed to see obligated? Something wasn't right…..this wasn't possible in the slightest. As he took another step back, he heard a crunching sound underneath his foot, starring down at it. Almost letting out a yelp, he cursed to himself and almost fell back from the sight he was starring at. The ground was covered with skeletons, thousands in fact. Yet was more disturbing to him was that these were no humans…..but Angels? Impossible! Angels couldn't die! Yet here he was starring at the wings that were now just bones and ash, his kin all laying dead on the ground.

"How is this possible?! You, a human, how could the child Luna have this much power?!" he growled at the person. The winds almost burst into his face as dust and the taste of despair fell into his throat, making him cough at the horrid taste. Looking back up, he saw that the woman had taken off her hood and his eyes widen at the sight. This thing was no human, it looked more like a demon! Her white hair was flowing across the wind, and yet her skin was more black than his eyes. Her hands almost looked like they could be daggers and her wings were flushed out into the sky. They were fearsome and so large that he himself had wondered how they could be so big.

"Luna….Yes…that was my name. I was once the human Luna," she said starring at her hands. "Human…..No, you are wrong about that Angel…..I was never human to begin with. I am a void of darkness and misery. The Destroyer of Realms and the one that has killed GOD HIMSELF. I AM CHAOS!" she grinned, showing her sharp teeth to him, his heart once again thrusting in his chest. He was truly afraid, he feared this monster and fell over to his knees. Was this all true? Did she really kill his father? Everyone!? Almost immediately he could feel a rushing pain flowing in his body. Yet it was not of fear no longer…but of pride. Yes! YES! This is what he wanted! Everything and nothing, this human was the path to his goal, he needed this to happen! Getting to his feet, he glanced back over to the woman, the smile on his face more sinister than anyone could imagine.

"Ahhhh, ha ha…..HA HA HA! YES! YOU ARE TRULY CHAOS!" he screamed placing his hands into the air, vanishing from the demons sight. He was once again warped around the strange hole that consumed him, his bizarre laughter still continuing to gasp form his mouth. He didn't realize that he had returned to his domain, still gasping and laughing at the findings he had found. His brother watched wide eye, he had never in his life seen a more gruesome laugh in his life. What was it that he saw, did the human girl still live? So many questions ran into his mind that he couldn't even try to ask him. Several minutes passed by before Malagos calmed himself, finally turning his attention to Asmoday. "Your human pet…is quite surprising," he deemed. "Never in this life would I have imagined….that a human like she could be so…fascinating. Oh my dear brother how I wished you saw what I have witnessed. Your very soul would have been crushed and shattered!"

Asmoday starred at him silently as he went on…..what did he see? What had she done? The only thing that he could think of now was trying to help her, or see what is to become of her. If his brother was so pleased then that could only mean one thing…..death.

"Now brother….you will get to taste the bitterness of lose. You will know what it is like to lose everything you've ever loved!" he shouted. "All those years ago when you killed my beloved Raya….now you will see your pathetic human race feel my painful wrath!"

Asmoday felt shivers running down his spine…Raya…..it had been a long time since he had heard him say her name. To think that he still cared for her…..one of the many Angels that joined forces with the demons to destroy humanity. At the time Malagos had begged his brethren not to harm her, even if he was on the side that wished to save the humans. He had told him that she wasn't thinking clearly, that she was lost and didn't know what she was doing. Asmosay promised him that he would save her….and yet in the end…..had to kill her. Ever since then his brother had loathed him and ever since then slowly began to hate the humans. For he blamed them for his lovers death, and now wished them to become nothing.

"I must be off now…..I have a future that needs to be pushed in the right direction," he giggled, walking into the other room. He slammed the door shut and paced around the room, trying to find the right possible solution in order to make this happen. What would cause the child to become that monster? It had to be something so dreadful that it would cause her to go berserk. The only problem was…..how did she become a demon?

…

"What is this?" Edmond asked as the child placed something in his lap.

"It's a gift! I told you that I would bring you one didn't I?" Luna smiled widely. She didn't dare tell him the truth though, that the gift she had made was given to someone else. Luckily she had a little money to buy his something else but still felt bad since it wasn't hand made. She watched as the man opened it with a pleasing face, taking out a pair of gloves. At first he didn't seem to understand what they were until she showed him. What was more funny was the reaction he had, to him it had seemed that the gloves devoured his hands and quickly took them off. The girl laughed and told him that they would just keep him warm on cold nights.

"Thank you Luna," he smiled, waving around his hand, which now was covered by the gloves. The girl smiled and rested in his lap, the two starring out at the sky. The breeze was gentle and relaxing to them, the girl falling asleep and resting her head on his chest. His hand lifted onto her head and slightly placed onto her. For some reason he had now felt like a father figure…..even if he didn't truly understand what it really meant. She had explained it to him before and somehow now understood what she meant. He didn't want any harm to come to her, wanted to protect her and watch her grow…..maybe in his past life he had children of his own? A wife….father and mother, possibly even brothers and sisters. Yet his memories were still blank and could only see the shades of grey whenever he tired to remember. He closed his eyes to take in the ray of sunlight that covered his skin….warm.

"I see…you will be the one," Edmond heard, quickly opening his eyes and looking around. There was no one in sight and from what Luna told him, no one knew of this place.

"Is someone there?" he asked trying to find the person.

"Ah ha ha…you ARE the one," he heard again, then realized that someone was talking…..talking to him in his mind.


End file.
